Return of the Avengers
by Dr Matthattan
Summary: A new shadow falls upon Middle-earth. The Free Peoples and the Avengers join forces once more to stand against a darkness that threatens to engulf all who oppose it. Sequel to 'Avengers of the Ring'.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I recognise the story that I have written is based on the rights owned by Tolkien Enterprises, Marvel Comics and Studios, New Line Cinema and Walt Disney Studio Motion Pictures. I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

22/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

Hi everyone.

When I started writing _Avengers of the Ring_ in late 2012, it was really to explore the _Lord of the Rings_ movie trilogy from a different angle. But there were a whole lot of ideas the story didn't include. The story's first chapter and many of its reviews refer to several such ideas. It was then a sequel began forming in my mind.

I think the last two chapters in _Avengers of the Ring_ gave more than a few hints about a sequel. But other chapters were written to accommodate the plot of this sequel.

A few points about this story:

1) The sequel is still one based on the movieverse for both franchises. It is set in the v199999 timeline between _Thor: The Dark World_ and _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. This story doesn't try to second-guess the latter's plot.

2) The story has Middle-earth recovering from the War of Ring less slowly than in canon. There are still some underlying hostilities in the aftermath of the conflict.

3) Like my original, this crossover uses Tolkien and Marvel literature just to flesh out some extra details.

4) This story has character development as its foundation on which other elements like action/adventure/humour is built upon.

5) I will try regularly publish chapters depending on work/life commitments. Readers will be advised of any significant hiatus on my part.

6) The biggie: All v199999 Avengers are included throughout the plot of this story.

I look forward to constructive reviews and comments from readers like previously.

My three nephews are again my inspiration for writing this. Whatever the future changes in society, I hope that the joy from reading an engaging story will always remain.

Dr Matthattan

March 2014


	2. Darkness and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

22/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Darkness and Dreams**

Within a desolate and remote region of Middle-earth stood the partial ruins of an ancient fortress. 'Partial' because an evil force had claimed the fortress to be the centre of its power. The fortress was being cautiously rebuilt so the Free Peoples remained unaware of the metaphorical shadow it would soon cast over them.

Physically rebuilding the fortress was not the only activity the evil force was pre-occupied with. In a complex of caves and tunnels beneath the fortress, orc labourers were busy crafting armour and weapons. New pens were being constructed to hold the growing numbers of wargs being bred for service. Darker crafts were being undertaken within these structures as well.

The dark lord that ruled this fortress was currently receiving a report on these activities. He sat on a granite throne located within the inner sanctum of the fortress. Kneeling before him delivering the report was his Chief Lieutenant; a heavy-set Black Numenorean named 'Mornaakh'.

Mornaakh wore a set of splintered armour traditional for Black Numenoreans. He was a fearsome warrior whose skill and strength had been significantly enhanced by the dark lord. Mornaakh was utterly devoted to his master's will as a result of this.

"Your new restraints have proven effective milord," Mornaakh reported. "The prisoner has been subdued and poses no threat of escape."

"Good," was the dark lord's simple comment. "Our activities can now proceed without further threat of interruption by him."

The said prisoner was very powerful. The restraints made futile any attempt by the prisoner to breach their cell from within. But the restraints came with a significant catch. The mystical energies they were imbued with also steadily amplified the prisoner's power over time. As long as the prisoner was restrained in their cell all would be well. But if the cell was breached from outside…The dark lord put this uneasy thought aside as he signalled Mornaak to continue.

"Our latest weapons have been trialed and proven effective," Mornaakh continued. "However, we require significantly more resources to begin their general distribution among the ranks."

"A small matter," the dark lord confidently assessed. "I've made arrangements that will ensure a regular supply of the resources we need."

Mornaakh paused and steadied himself before delivering the remainder of his report. This was due to his master's utter ruthlessness. The dark lord did not take kindly to reports his plans had been hit with failure.

"Our attempts at producing the new breed of orcs have again been unsuccessful," Mornaakh said. "The first batch of them died within moments after emerging from their pits."

A silence reigned within the sanctum. Mornaakh's feelings of dread rose every moment as the dark lord impassively pondered this news.

The dark lord was in truth somewhat surprised at this development. He'd been able to create another type of creature with far less difficulty. The orcs he was hoping to create were a key part of his plans to conquer Middle-earth. He obviously needed to devote closer personal attention to the matter in order to find a solution.

"You are dismissed for now Mornaakh," was all the the dark lord commanded him. "Meet me by the orc pits later today when I investigate the matter."

Silently relieved by his master's response, Mornaakh promptly exited the sanctum leaving the dark lord by himself.

Now alone, the dark lord stood up from his throne and walked a few steps to where a small granite pillar stood. The pillar reached the dark lord's chest. Resting atop the pillar was a _palantir_ or otherwise known as a 'seeing stone'. Palantiri were an ancient magical artefact used for the purposes of communication and observation throughout Middle-earth. The dark lord's was one of the only two that remained in existence.

The dark lord was soon communicating with his most important ally. The pair was in consensus after discussing the contents of Mornaakh's report. Middle-earth would soon be theirs and the Free Peoples would be powerless to stop them.

* * *

In the northernmost regions of the Shire was the village of Scary. Scary was tucked into the southern edge of a range of shadowed hills that ran west of the Brandywine River. Unlike most of their kin, agriculture wasn't the principal industry of the hobbits residing in Scary.

East of Scary was a small but important quarry. The quarry had been used for ages by hobbits throughout the north and east of the Shire as a source of building materials. The quarry workers normally extracted granite and limestone on any given day. But there was no mining taking place at the quarry on a particularly bright morning.

The hobbits that normally worked the quarry were happily taking a day off. Work had ceased in the quarry while an unusual inspection was taking place. Some months ago, work had been taking place along the wall at the quarry's base. The quarry workers unexpectedly discovered a large series of caves while excavating through the rock. Even more surprising than the caves was what one of them contained.

As a whole, hobbits had little knowledge about geology and metallurgy. So one of the Shire's leading residents had asked a dwarf from the Lonely Mountain to assess what the quarry workers had discovered. The dwarf was also a close friend of the hobbit. The pair was currently approaching the hole in the quarry wall. They were discussing the dinner they had the previous night with two mutual friends.

"Sam, I don't know what's more difficult to believe about Merry and Pippin," the dwarf said. "That the two rascals are now taller than me or they have actually taken up honest labour."

"I don't know about their labour being 'honest' Gimli!" Sam replied partly in jest. "But their time in Fangorn changed them in more ways than one. And they say something Doctor Banner told them at the time inspired their current line of work."

"Hopefully what Bruce said had nothing to do with gamma radiation!" Gimli observed in similar spirit.

Sam and Gimli shared an understanding chuckle just as they stopped outside the hole that led into the caves.

Nodding his head towards the hole Gimli remarked to Sam, "You know what other entrance the height and width of this hole reminds me of?"

Sam gave a knowing smile before advising, "These caves are a bit different from Moria. We didn't need a password to open the entrance – and we haven't found any nasty monsters wanting to grab us!"

"It's best not to tempt fortune by speaking of it Sam!" Gimli responded with a twinkle in his eye as the pair each lit a lantern to illuminate their passage through the caves.

Sam led Gimli the short distance through the caves to what the workers had discovered. The pair's attention was on what their lantern-light revealed on a large cave wall. Sam thought Gimli's gasp like the one the dwarf gave when Gandalf's light revealed the Twenty-First Hall. Gimli quickly indicated he was having similar thoughts to Sam.

"Ooh!" a stunned Gimli observed. "Like you said once Master Samwise – that's an eye opener make no mistake!"

* * *

Far south-east of the Shire was the city of Minas Tirith – the capital of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor.

Minas Tirith had suffered a terrible siege by the Hosts of Mordor during the War of the Ring. The siege had resulted in the destruction of the Great Gate as well as much of its first and second levels. But as Gimli had promised in the immediate aftermath of the War, the Dwarves of Erebor helped the Men of Gondor rebuild Minas Tirith.

The White City had slowly but steadily begun to equal, or surpass in some cases, its former historical heights. The Great Gate was remade in mithril and steel and the city streets were repaved with white marble. Many buildings destroyed during the siege had been rebuilt in stronger fashion. This included the trebuchets destroyed by the Nazgul during the siege. Also, many gardens and trees had been planted to beautify the city and to give its residents recreational space.

Such had been the aid of the Dwarves that another idea of Gimli's had been accepted by the Reunited Kingdom's ruler. King Elessar gave several mumakil tusks to the Dwarves in exchange for them rebuilding the ruined city of Osgiliath.

Elessar was currently sitting at his desk in his private study in the King's House. The King's House formed part of the Citadel which was the name given to the seventh and highest level of Minas Tirith. Across from the King sat the Steward of the Realm. Where possible, the pair had a weekly private meeting to discuss affairs of state over a light meal.

"I think you'll be pleased to know that Legolas has sent word that he'll be visiting in a few weeks," the Steward advised from reading the relevant dispatch in his hand. "The purpose of his journey is to see if we'd be amenable to the idea of the Wood-elves establishing a colony in Ithilien. And on a different matter, the Merchant's Guild has reported a fall in trade caravans from Harad. They don't know the reason why but –"

The Steward saw the King seemingly lost in distracted thought.

"Um, Aragorn?" the Steward asked him to get his attention.

The King blinked out of his mental fog at the Steward calling him by his real name. He told the Steward to always call him by that name whenever they were in private. In his mind, the King would always see himself and the Steward as equals given they had both been members of the Fellowship of the Ring.

"I apologise Boromir," Aragorn offered in embarrassment. "My thoughts were elsewhere."

"Is it a matter you wish to discuss?" Boromir asked.

"We are here to discuss matters of state," Aragorn politely declined. "I do not burden my Steward with having to listen to my personal troubles as well."

"But in these meetings you bid me to treat you as an equal of the Fellowship," Boromir pointed out before offering, "If you are uncomfortable talking to your Steward, you are welcome to confide to your friend instead."

Aragorn took a sip from his goblet of wine before speaking.

"I…keep having a recurring dream," Aragorn tentatively responded to Boromir's offer. "It's about the vacant lot next to the barracks on the first level."

Boromir was surprised to hear this. The vacant lot Aragorn referred to was the remains of a series of buildings destroyed during the Siege of Minas Tirith some years before. The lot was rectangular in shape some one hundred feet in length. It was one of the few areas remaining in Minas Tirith that had not yet been rebuilt. The main reason being there was a number of competing ideas of what should be built on it. Still, it seemed a strange matter for Aragorn to have troubling dreams over.

"As you know, we've received a number of petitions about what should be built on the lot," Boromir cautiously replied. "Do your dreams show you something built on it?"

"Not quite," Aragorn replied with an awkward sigh. "The dream shows nothing built on it except a thin layer of gravel covering its surface. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be the commencement of a building's foundations or something else entirely. But the dream's continued recurrence is becoming a major personal distraction."

"I tell you as both your Steward and friend," Boromir sought to assure Aragorn, "none of your subjects will oppose whatever you decide to build on that lot. Whether it's a layer of gravel or a one hundred-foot statue of you. After all you've done as ruler, I'm sure history will allow King Elessar at least one display of eccentricity!" After Aragorn gave a small smile to this, Boromir then followed up with, "Is there anyone else you've raised this with?"

"Only the Queen," Aragon answered. "She says I should order to be built what my dream shows me – no less, no more."

"It goes without saying that, apart from her own keen judgment, your wife is descended from the line that produced both Elrond and Galadriel," Boromir observed. "A mortal man would have to be either very wise or very foolish to feel he could disregard her advice."

Aragorn gave a nod of appreciation to Boromir, now feeling more assured about the matter than previously.

"Thank you for listening to me Boromir," Aragorn said "Now I shall make amends and fully listen to you. Yes, Legolas will be most welcome to visit. But I think you were reporting a decline in trade caravans from Harad?"

Hostilities did not immediately cease between Gondor and Harad following Sauron's fall. Gondor's southern coast and merchant shipping still continued to suffer from minor acts of piracy by the Corsairs of Umbar. In his first campaign as King Elessar, Aragorn repeated one of his major feats from decades before when he was known as 'Thorongil'. Using the ten Corsair ships the Fellowship captured during the War of the Ring, Aragorn led a Gondorian force south-east across the sea. Aragorn's force captured Umbar in a daring amphibious assault that placed the haven under Gondorian rule for the first time in over a thousand years. The loss of Umbar to the Gondorians caused the Haradrim to end their conflict with the Reunited Kingdom. An uneasy peace had since existed that allowed tentative diplomatic and trade links to be established between the two realms.

"Yes," Boromir confirmed getting back to the original discussion. "Trade from Harad over land routes have fallen by half over the last few weeks. Those routes are fairly critical for the settlements of Near Harad given they use them to import a good deal of food from us. When I spoke with the Harad Ambassador about it yesterday he was at a loss for the reason why. He said he would investigate the matter and get back to us. Then again, the Harad tribes usually distrust each other more than distrust us."

"What did Steve say once?" Aragorn pondered aloud. "Something along the lines of 'winning the peace is harder than winning the war'?"

Boromir couldn't help but smile at Aragorn mentioning the name of their mutually dear but absent friend.

"You still think about him as well as Thor and Bruce?" Boromir queried in relation to the three Avengers that had been part of the Fellowship. "You wonder how they have fared in their own worlds since they departed from us."

"I would think it hard for anyone to forget the Avengers!" Aragorn observed with a smile. "I still remember Steve's words before they left. How he believed the Avengers would return to Middle-earth if they were needed again."

"If that's the reason we see the Avengers again, I would counsel Your Majesty with some other words Steve once told me," Boromir advised Aragorn in good humour. "Be careful what you wish for – you just might get it!"

The pair shared a laugh before winding up their meeting. Just as Boromir was about to leave, Aragorn requested something of him.

"Boromir?"

"Yes my friend?"

"Could you please summon the Royal Architect?" Aragorn requested with a knowing smile. "I'd like to discuss with him the vacant lot next to the main barracks."

* * *

Pepper Potts eyes opened and saw it was 2:42 AM on her beside clock. Rolling over she noticed that her partner wasn't on his side of their bed. Not that this was unusual occurrence given her partner was Tony Stark. After not hearing him in their ensuite, Potts put her dressing gown over her sleepwear and went to look where Stark had wandered off to.

The pair had relocated to Stark Tower in New York given their Malibu residence had been destroyed by the Mandarin. Repairs to the extensive damage suffered by the Tower during the Chitauri Invasion had finally been completed. Potts was far more comfortable residing in the Tower. The main reason was, unlike the Malibu residence, she hadn't experienced a life-threatening situation there.

Potts soon found Stark in their lounge room. Events over the last few years had changed Stark many ways. Recent actions of his like the 'Clean Slate' protocol and the removal of the arc reactor from his chest dramatically demonstrated this change. But Stark had changed in more subtle ways also.

Stark's sleeping patterns used to be like lot of his past behaviour – volatile, self-obsessed and not getting on well with others. When Stark got up in the middle of the night in previous years, Potts would usually find him either 'working' (developing the latest version of Iron Man armour or taking it for a spin); talking to JARVIS; watching television; or playing with one of his gaming consoles. But at this moment, Stark was sitting on a couch looking out on the city skyline. Potts walked up and sat beside Stark and put a concerned arm over his shoulders. She noticed the brooding look on his face despite them sitting in the dark.

"Sorry Pep," Stark quietly apologised to her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I think this is the first time you don't regret me finding you," Potts mused before gently prodding him, "What's wrong?"

In previous years, Stark would've simply said 'nothing' in response. But after having come so close to losing Potts, Stark resolved never to lie about his feelings to her ever again.

"The last week I've had something of a recurring nightmare," Stark started before clarifying with, "I don't mean 'nightmare' in the form of an IRS audit, alien invasion or SHIELD paying me a visit. I can handle those ok. I mean 'nightmare' nightmare."

"What's it about?" Potts asked, ignoring the sarcasm contained in Stark's answer.

"I'm in the armour again and I'm completely surrounded by flames," Stark plainly said. "I actually feel the sensation of the flames burning through." Stark sighed before continuing, "I guess the whole Extremis thing still bothers me. Part of me still can't get over how the armour couldn't completely withstand those pyromaniacs touching it."

"Well I'll try not to take that personally seeing I was one of those pyromaniacs for a short while," Potts jested in response to help lift Stark's spirits.

Stark just gave a small smirk in response. Potts then became much more serious.

"I hate to break it to you Tony, but you're not the only genius in the world," Potts pointed out to him. "Killian and Hansen were both pretty smart people. Even you aren't above two heads being better than one. I think that's what you should do in relation your dream seeing it's bothering you so much."

"What do you mean?" a baffled Stark asked.

"You forget there's another genius living two floors below us," Potts reminded him of the other Avenger residing in Stark Tower. "I'm sure Bruce would be happy to help."

Stark firmly shook his head in the negative to discount this advice.

"I already tried that," Stark started. "Bruce said he's not that sort of doctor. He said he didn't have the temperament to be a therapist." Stark momentarily paused before recalling his first and only therapy 'session' with Banner, "He advised he'd be happy to keep listening to me talk about my nanny so long as I agreed to shock therapy. The catch was the shock therapy would be administered by the Other Guy."

Potts had a short chuckle at Stark's expense given how he'd misinterpreted what she was suggesting in relation to Banner.

"I was talking about the suit burning up!" Potts gently clarified for him. "Bruce might have some ideas to prevent it from happening again."

Stark was stunned by what Potts had just implied.

"You saw 'Clean Slate' and you were there at my operation," Stark reminded her before sincerely arguing, "They weren't early Christmas presents for you Pepper. I did those things to show you that I don't need the armour to be Iron Man."

"I know," Potts simply replied with a small smile.

Somewhat unnerved by Potts's enigmatic response, Stark decided to sail this conversation into dangerous waters.

"Just to avoid doing something that will result in me having to expensively make things up to you…" Stark prefaced. "You'd be ok if the only way I could get some answers is if Bruce and built a new set of armour? That wouldn't bother you?"

"Mm I might be three percent bothered," Potts continued a long-standing joke between her and Stark. "In fact I'm more bothered that you believe I only deserve something special when I'm mad at you."

The look on Stark's face was priceless as he momentarily thought that Potts was being serious. Potts enjoyed laughing at her partner's expense more than when she did a few moments ago. But she quickly sobered before giving Stark her true feelings on the matter.

"Like you said Tony, you are Iron Man," Potts reminded him. "I know anything you do will reflect this. If you rebuild the suit you will control it, it will not control you. You just need to believe this yourself."

Stark gave a just small nod in acknowledgement. Potts then took her leave.

"I'm going back to bed," she said while getting up off the couch.

"I'll join you shortly Pep," Stark replied.

After kissing Stark on the cheek, Potts returned to their bedroom. Alone again, Stark softly smiled as he pondered Potts's advice. She'd again proven she was the one thing in life he couldn't do without. Stark then made to talk to someone else he cared about - even if this individual lacked physical form.

"You there Jarvis?" Stark asked the Artificial Intelligence he created.

"Yes sir," JARVIS's disembodied voice quietly answered.

"I need you to do a couple of things," Stark ordered. "Can you please send an email to Bruce when he wakes up? Say I'd like to see him ASAP and I promise it's not me wanting further therapy."

"And the second thing?" JARVIS asked.

There was a pause before Stark replied in whimsical fashion.

"Please initiate the following protocol – 'Project Rebirth But More Me'."

* * *

**Readers are safe to assume that the mysteries alluded to in this chapter won't be revealed all that quickly.**

**The end credits of Iron Man 3 mentioned Tony Stark would return. It will be interesting to see how he canonically does in the wake of 'Clean Slate'.**

**I plan to use the canonical timelines for the Fourth Age in this story with any gaps credibly filled.**

**Scary's description is taken from **_**Lord of the Rings Online**_**.**


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

24/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected Visitors**

It was the early hours before dawn in London. Located in the city was hospital which had been built decades ago but was now abandoned. An opaque steel fence surrounded the hospital and the lot it was built on to try and keep out intruders. The fence was useless though when it came to keeping out intruders from other realms.

A column of orange light shot down from the sky and touched the surface of what was the hospital's car park. The column of light vanished seconds after it had appeared. A lone warrior now stood where the column had touched the surface.

Sif pulled back her hood and quickly surveyed the area. It didn't look like the light from the Bifrost had drawn any attention. This was good as her mission was supposed to be secretive.

The Convergence of Realms during Asgard's recent struggle with the Dark Elves had a number of unintended consequences. One being fauna appearing in realms where they shouldn't. Thor's first challenge as a resident of Earth was to defeat a Frost Monster that had found itself in London. But Asgard continued to get reports about similar events across the realms. The All-Father had decreed that all credible reports would be discreetly investigated and dealt with by Asgard. No one had yet summoned the courage to ask Odin why he seemingly didn't want Thor's assistance with this task on Midgard.

Several strange sightings had been related to the hospital. But there had been no clear description of what it might now host. In a worrying development, even the all-seeing Heimdall couldn't ascertain if a true threat existed. Only certain types of powerful magic could 'blind' Heimdall in this regard. Sif had unpleasant memories of individuals who so hindered Heimdall in recent years.

Sif soon held her shield and gripped her spear as she quietly entered the hospital through its main entrance. She couldn't see through the darkness of the hospital interior even with her Asgardian eyesight. Sif clipped a small flashlight to the top of her shield before beginning her reconnaissance of the ground floor.

Nothing interesting let alone threatening could be found during her search. Some rusting bedframes, empty containers spilled across the floor, tattered medical charts and posters on the wall. Sif noted in one of the wards the remains of a small fire and a man's woollen coat. Looking at the fire's ashes, she correctly deduced it had been recently lit. Sif moved on to examine the basement after completing her search of the ground floor.

After climbing down the stairs to the basement, Sif found herself walking along a long corridor. Every footstep of she took echoed in the empty darkness. In part to settle her own nerves, Sif started pondering the part of her orders that gave her most discomfort. She wasn't to make any contact with Thor during her time here.

Of course Sif was disappointed she wouldn't be able to catch-up with Thor who was a close friend and comrade. But it was something much deeper that really rankled within the proud warrior-maiden. Sif still couldn't get over that a Midgard woman had succeeded in doing something she had longed tried and failed – winning the heart of the God of Thunder.

Sif knew that she'd demonstrated her valour and skill on the field of battle. Thor said he was honoured to count her among his closest of comrades. It was she who had persuaded the Warriors Three and Heimdall to rescue Thor from his Midgard exile to stop Loki's evil schemes. She was the one who willingly risked her life in the clash against the Destroyer. Sif had even rejected approaches from other suitors (including Loki she recalled with distaste) in the hope Thor would realise she only wanted him. However, it had been all for nought.

This 'Foster' was - by mortal standards at least - a kind, caring and wise individual. But she had never thrown herself between Thor and mortal danger! Despite acting with the greatest discipline, Sif was unable to restrain herself from shooting Foster a jealous glance when their paths crossed in Asgard. Sif's anger at the time wasn't just about Thor falling for Foster. It was also anger that the God of Thunder had seemingly forsaken his heritage. How could Thor effectively just turn his back on his father and lifelong friends just for the sake of a mortal woman? Especially as one of his friends could love him with a deeper empathy of his existence than Foster could ever hope to understand.

Sif's ruminations came to an abrupt end when she felt something sticky press against her hair and face. She had run into part of a spider's web that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Sif inwardly berated herself for having been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't seen the cobweb right in front of her.

_I'm reputed to be the Goddess of War,_ Sif thought. _And here I find myself thinking like those simple-headed maidens that swoon over Fandral!_

Sif began using her spear to cut a way through the web. However, this wasn't the only cobweb blocking her path. They seemed to be everywhere in a variety of ugly patterns as far as she could see with her flashlight. The cobwebs seemingly got denser in a room just to her left. Out of the corner of her eye, Sif thought she saw something move in the room. She cautiously entered the room to investigate this.

Sif had actually entered what used to be the hospital's morgue. A disused mortuary chamber was placed against the wall to her right. The trays from half of the chamber's eight body coolers were sprung open, covered in cobwebs. There was a large hole in the wall opposite. Sif's current attention wasn't focused on the chamber or the hole though.

Hanging down in webs from the ceiling were the bodies of rats, pigeons and feral cats that had occupied the abandoned building. Sif had witnessed death on countless occasions, but she couldn't help but find the smell from these bodies repulsive. It was then she noticed a shadow sway behind the bodies.

Sif tentatively moved one of the bodies aside with her spear to have a closer look. She couldn't help but give a startled yelp at what was swaying in the light before her. Before her was the answer to the owner of the abandoned coat she found on the ground floor.

Caught in a cobweb like the small animals were the half-eaten remains of a homeless elderly man. Sif thought she'd seen enough to verify that something unnatural must now be residing in the hospital. She didn't have to wait long to find out what it was.

Sif's eyes widened upon sensing something creeping up behind her. She spun around in an instant and drove her spear through the head of a black spider. Sif was thrown by this spider for two reasons. First, it released an ugly, high-pitched screech before dying. Second, the spider was the size of a horse!

Asgard's annals had recorded battles between its warriors and giant spiders in ages long past. But until recently such creatures had been thought extinct. Over a year ago, Thor reported seeing and destroying giant spiders during his travels in a previously unknown realm. Sif didn't have the time to recall the exact details of Thor's report. This was due to another spider to her front making ready to attack.

Sif thrust with her spear only for the spider to scuttle back in retreat. Sif made to attack again but quickly had to use her shield to deflect a stream of webbing the spider shot at her. The webbing sprayed over her shield as well as the face of the flashlight clipped to it. With diminished light, Sif counterattacked by hitting the spider with the face of her shield. The spider was momentarily stunned by the blow which was all the time Sif needed to dispatch it. The tip of her spear cut deep into the spider's abdomen which killed it before it made any noise.

Sif didn't know that these spiders were actually attacking her on a coordinated basis. Nor did she know she'd only killed half of the giant spiders residing in the hospital.

While she had been dealing with the spiders to her front, another one had silently come from behind through the hole in the wall. It had crawled along the roof of the morgue to place itself directly above Sif. The spider took full advantage of the increased darkness in the room as well as Sif being distracted by the fight to her front.

Sif was about to pull her spear from the spider she'd just killed when her right hand was suddenly encased in a large cobweb. Now it was her turned to be surprised as she noticed the cobweb feeling ever tighter. She tried to push her hand through the webbing to grab her spear but her arm was yanked upwards. Her arm pointed towards the ceiling, dangling at the end of a cobweb. It was then she noticed the spider on top of her.

The spider had done this to prevent Sif from using her weapon. But this spider wasn't the only one of its type that now planned to kill her.

Sif frantically tried to break free as a new spider emerged from the shadows in front of her. Its sharp and dreadful fangs were beared in readiness to inject Sif with its venom. It was then a new combatant entered the fray.

Sif and the pair of spiders were momentarily blinded by a flash of bright light from the morgue's doorway. The light was accompanied by a low sonic boom. The sound quickly ceased and the light changed from a harsh brightness to a soft glow. Sif took stock of the situation after this had happened.

The spiders that had made to kill her now lay dead on the floor. Sif noticed the light coming from the tip of a staff. An old man firmly gripped the staff in one hand and wielded a fine sword in the other. The old man cut the webbing that had immobilized Sif's right arm with a single sword-stroke. She began wiping away the remaining cobwebs on her hand. For reasons that currently escaped her, Sif felt the old man should be familiar to her.

"Are you wounded at all, milady?" the old man kindly asked her.

Sif shook her head before answering.

"My gratitude for your aid milord," she politely thanked her rescuer. Pointing her chin towards the dead spiders, she asked him "Are there any more such arachnids in this ruin?"

"No," the old man advised looking intently at their remains. "Mirkwood spiders are a nasty business wherever they lurk."

Sif's eyes widened a bit upon hearing 'Mirkwood'. Thor had mentioned it in his reports about the strange realm. It was a forest there host to a species of giant spiders. She now had little doubt this ruined building was where a dimensional opening had occurred between Midgard and that realm. Her thoughts were interrupted when the old man returned his attention to her.

"But at least you're still in one piece!" he cheerily reflected.

Sif gave a small smile of appreciation before nodding her head towards deceased human she earlier found.

"Others were not so fortunate," she poignantly remarked about the individual in question.

The old man was touched by the sympathy contained within Sif's words. His belief about tiny acts of kindness and love keeping the darkness at bay had again held true.

The old man commented, "The poor fellow deserves a decent burial but unfortunately time is pressing." Noticing the mortuary chamber he suggested, "For now, let's just lay him to rest in one of this vault's spaces."

Sif and the old man placed the deceased on one of the cooler trays before rolling it back into the chamber. After Sif closed the cooler door, she realised she'd forgotten to ask her rescuer a very important question.

"I beg your pardon milord," Sif excused herself. "But you have not yet told me your name."

"I can tell you that and many other things on the way milady," was the old man's strange response.

"On the way?" a confused Sif repeated.

"I'm off to visit a mutual acquaintance," the old man explained before adding, "I was hoping you'd care to join me Lady Sif."

The old man kindly laughed upon Sif dropping her jaw in surprise to these words.

* * *

The early morning light penetrated the room which Thor used as his study. The room contained a number of books and documents but also some other personal items he'd brought with him from Asgard.

Those items came in an iron chest some three feet in length. Now placed against one of the study's walls, the chest came with him when he arrived by the Bifrost. Jane, Darcy, Ian and Erik stood around Thor as he revealed the chest's contents. His friends' reactions at the time to what the chest contained still mystified him.

"_I do not wish to be a burden to anyone," Thor told them as he opened the lid of the chest. "So I've brought with me a small amount of private wealth that I hope will help fund a simple life on earth."_

_The eyes of his four friends bulged upon seeing the chest's contents. The chest was stacked to the brim with gold coins and precious gems._

"_Will this amount suffice?" Thor cautiously asked them._

_Like on most occasions, Darcy was the quickest to make her thoughts known._

"_We've so got to call one of the networks," Darcy commented without taking her eyes off the fortune before her. "We can star in our version of 'The Simple Life'!"_

One of the first 'simple life' purchases Thor made was a new residence - if only for greater privacy from the public and paparazzi. He purchased a five-storey building which had around-the-clock security personnel on the ground floor. The remaining four floors each contained a single luxury apartment. Thor resided on the top floor that had excellent views of the Thames.

The chest also had a small compartment that contained a few personal effects of Thor. Items he had collected during his time in Middle-earth were among them. This included his Galadhrim brooch and Graegwind's horseshoe.

When he returned to Asgard from Middle-earth, a lot of Thor's spare time was taken up in Odin's library. He was keen to find out if the library's records contained any reference to the realm that Rogers, Banner and himself unexpectedly discovered. Thor particularly wanted to find out how the cultures of Rohan and the Norse shared so many similarities despite having never been in contact with each other. He continued his search now as a resident of Midgard. Selvig's academic contacts had proven a great help in sourcing material for Thor to examine. The work of a Midgard academic named 'Tolkien' on Norse mythology and languages was most impressive! But the God of Thunder still hadn't found any answers that could help solve the mystery.

Thor was currently not in his study pursuing the subject. He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast with the building's only other resident.

"What are you having?" Jane Foster asked Thor while starting a coffee machine.

Thor had his back turned to Foster as he got out a saucepan.

"I'm not all that hungry," Thor replied before stating plainly "I think I shall just have half a loaf of toast and several pancakes."

Thor's metabolism was one thing Foster was still trying to get used to. She smirked at Thor's unconscious display of irony before continuing their conversation.

"I said to Darcy and Ian we'd meet them at the dealership at ten," Foster advised before turning towards Thor and asking "Are you sure you're still ok about buying the new car?"

"It's the least I can do Jane," Thor sincerely insisted now looking at her. "Your vehicle was damaged in the course of aiding me and all the realms after all!"

"Have you given any more thought about learning to drive yourself?" Foster queried. "I think you'll find cars are a bit easier than one of those spacecraft we rode in!"

Thor gave a knowing chuckle.

"Given the way many of your people control their vehicles Jane, I think I shall continue using the Underground!" Thor responded in good humour.

The pair's attention was drawn by the sound of three rhythmic taps on their front door.

"Were we expecting someone at this early hour?" Thor asked Foster.

A puzzled Foster shook her head before saying, "I'll get it."

As Foster walked to the door she thought it strange that security hadn't called through advising she and Thor had visitors. Right of the door was a coat rack on which hanged Mjolnir. Foster pulled open the door and was greeted by an unusual sight.

"Good…morning," she cautiously welcomed the strange looking visitor.

"What do you mean?" the visitor mischievously asked in reply. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Foster was dumbfounded how she should respond to this. Fortunately for the brilliant astrophysicist, her partner heard and correctly recognised the visitor's voice.

"_GANDALF!" _Thor's jubilant voice echoed throughout the apartment.

Thor was at Foster's side in the blink of an eye. The Asgardian thought Gandalf the White's appearance not too different from when he last saw him. Gandalf the White wore a spotless white robe and held a new staff similar in design to the one Sauron shattered. Glamdring neatly hanged from Gandalf's side in its scabbard.

"Hello Thor!" Gandalf warmly renewed their acquaintance.

The God of Thunder simply responded by hugging the individual he'd developed a special bond with in Middle-earth. Remembering some advice of Galadriel's, Thor didn't tightly hug Gandalf as much he would've liked.

The confusion that Foster had been feeling diminished significantly upon the Thor revealing the visitor's identity. Thor had spoken some of his experience in Middle-earth since moving in with her. She thought the way Thor talked about this 'Gandalf' was close to the way he spoke about Odin. Unlike Odin, Gandalf seemed to be a lot friendlier in nature. The White Wizard soon showed this assumption to be true after he and Thor broke from their embrace.

"Gandalf," Thor began while looking at Foster, "I'm very glad to finally be able to introduce you to Jane Foster."

"Thor has spoken very highly of you Doctor Foster," Gandalf complimented her before charmingly adding, "But his previous words fall well short in describing your grace."

"Why…thank you!" Foster replied before giving a small, embarrassed laugh. She had a soft spot for sincere displays of chivalry. "'Jane' please," Foster advised Gandalf what to call her before asking after a beat, "Um, how did you get past building security?"

"Oh, I've entered unnoticed into locations far more heavily guarded than this one Jane," Gandalf enigmatically answered her.

"I've so many things I'd like to share with you Gandalf," Thor redirected the conversation.

Gandalf's tone of voice suddenly became more serious.

"As do I Odinson," Gandalf agreed. "But I think it best we continue this conversation behind closed doors."

"Yes, of course," Thor stepped back to allow Gandalf to enter.

The surprises for Thor and Foster hadn't ended yet.

"If you don't mind, I have with me a travelling companion," Gandalf advised before lightly tapping the floor with his staff.

Both Thor and Foster were stunned when Sif walked up to Gandalf's side after a few seconds.

Gandalf had asked Sif to remain hidden from view until she heard his signal. She had accompanied Gandalf even though it was violating orders. Sif rationalized that maybe a shape-shifter had taken on Gandalf's identity intending to harm Thor. Besides, the last time she disobeyed an order relating to contacting Thor on Midgard had ultimately worked out for the best.

"Sif…" Thor cautiously began. "I do not know what to say."

Foster was up to the challenge. She articulated her feelings by a cultural reference no-one else present understood.

"Guess who's coming to breakfast?" she tersely observed.

* * *

The coat rack near the front door now resembled something of an armoury. Under Mjolnir were Glamdring and Gandalf's staff as well as Sif's weapons leaning against the wall.

Thor and Foster were at their kitchen table with Gandalf and Sif facing across from them. Their guests had accepted Foster's indirect invitation to join them from breakfast. Much to Thor's quiet relief, Foster and Sif had been polite to each other despite the underlying awkwardness that existed between the pair.

The Valar offered to release Gandalf from his mortal form when he returned to Valinor not long after the Third Age had ended. They assumed he would want to resume his previous existence as the Maia called 'Olorin'. To the Valar's surprise, Gandalf politely declined their offer. He'd grown fond of his mortal form because it allowed him to enjoy experiences he couldn't as Olorin. One such experience was consuming food and drink.

Gandalf was happily eating the toast and pancakes that Foster and Thor had prepared for him. He generously topped both foods with large servings of honey. The tea he'd been served also particularly took Gandalf. He'd never had this type of tea before which was apparently called 'Earl Grey'. He thought its creator fully deserved their peerage given the tea's refreshing taste.

Sif by contrast wasn't that hungry. Not wanting to appear ungracious, she just asked for a small platter of fruit. The 'small' platter she was eating from would normally cater the appetites of four humans. She was informing Thor and Foster of what had transpired since she arrived in London hours ago.

"I do concede it to be unusual that you were charged to conduct your mission alone," Thor commented on her orders. "From experience, only if my father had no other choice would he order a warrior in his service to face such danger on their own."

"It is not the first such order All-Father has given me in recent times," Sif advised him. "Not so long ago, I was ordered to travel to Midgard to track down and apprehend Lorelei. Just like this morning, I received some unexpected aid to complete the task. Though the aid on that occasion was from the ones called 'SHIELD'."

Thor was genuinely shocked at this news being the first time he'd heard it.

"Lorelei is a most dangerous adversary even for an Asgardian!" Thor exclaimed with barely concealed alarm. "SHIELD and Asgard have a means of communication called 'Hotline' to deal with such threats. I am vexed that neither party used it so I could've assisted you Sif. But I'm also appalled by SHIELD choosing not to inform me this incident!"

Sif didn't directly answer Thor's speculation. She instead decided to place both incidents into what she considered to be their wider and more important context.

"The All-Father rarely makes public appearances any more," Sif began informing him. "Most of his instructions, such as my orders to come here, are delivered through your kinsman Tyr.

"Your father's behaviour is not something anyone back home dares to publicly speak of. But many of us privately believe the death of the Queen and your departure to Midgard has affected him more deeply than first thought. There doesn't seem to be anyone in Asgard who your father confides in anymore or at least understands what his motives might be."

Sif hoped Thor would pick up on her subtle hint for him to return to Asgard. His response indicated he was unaware of the hint or had elected to ignore it.

"My mother once told me there's a purpose to everything my father does," Thor recalled with a sense of sadness. "I shall trust in the wisdom of both my parents that the reason for my father's behaviour will be made clear at the right time."

Gandalf then spoke after taking a deep sip of tea.

"I was told about your mother Thor," Gandalf revealed before sympathizing, "At the time I mourned for you and your loss."

Thor gave an appreciative nod before realising he'd overlooked something important.

"Forgive me Gandalf but who told you about my mother?" Thor asked him.

"It was the same individual who told me where to find you on Earth," Gandalf explained. "This individual is someone whom the three of you are all familiar with. A certain, all-seeing gatekeeper…"

"Heimdall!" Thor identified with a gasp.

Seeing Gandalf nodding in confirmation, Sif sought further clarification from him.

"Apologies White Wizard," a curious Sif intervened. "But Lord Heimdall has made no reference about you to anyone in Asgard."

"Heimdall's silence is at my request since we've only just started communicating with each other," Gandalf advised before quietly reflecting, "And not a moment too soon."

The three other participants in the conversation momentarily ignored the latter part of what Gandalf had just said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way Gandalf," Foster prefaced. "But you shouldn't even be even able be able to talk to Heimdall let alone travel here."

"Oh, it's true Jane that we of Arda don't have the knowledge to build something like the Bifrost," Gandalf modestly answered. Remembering his return from physical death, he then advised with a twinkle in his eye, "But we still have a few tricks up our sleeve. These tricks allow us to perform the seemingly impossible on the odd occasion!"

Foster recalled Thor saying that Gandalf often talked in riddles. Gandalf's response just fuelled her curiosity even further. As an astrophysicist, her whole career was in large part focused on solving riddles. Especially riddles pertaining to wormholes and inter-dimensional travel.

"Look, Thor told me about the vortex," Foster pressed her argument. "Banner also emailed, sorry, sent me some notes on it as well. My theory is that Middle-earth, Arda whatever you call it, isn't somehow part of the network of wormholes that connect the other realms. It expla-"

Foster abruptly ended her own conversation. Her eyes flickered as she mentally connected the dots. She returned her gaze to Gandalf once her mind unravelled this particular riddle.

"The Convergence affected Middle-earth didn't it?" Foster cautiously theorised. "It somehow allowed you to contact Heimdall as well as travel here? That hospital must be one end of a wormhole that links Earth and Middle-earth?"

"Your knowledge of the heavens is indeed as remarkable as what Thor described to me Jane," Gandalf confirmed her speculation with this complement.

Gandalf's tone changed almost to a whisper as he explained the change in Arda's relationship with the wider cosmos. He currently felt the same as when he first revealed the truth about the One Ring to Frodo over tea at Bag End.

"You three are the only ones besides Heimdall and the Valar who know that Middle-earth can now be reached from the other realms," Gandalf told them with utmost seriousness. "The three of you are also aware that many powerful forces exist across the other realms and not all these forces are benevolent. Such forces would look at Middle-earth with a covetous eye should they gain knowledge of passages to it from other realms. Even those of us that watch over Middle-earth risk being overwhelmed should those forces decide to conquer it. Right now, Middle-earth's best defence against these forces is to remain silent about its existence as much as possible."

Foster thought there was an obvious flaw in Gandalf's argument.

"I hate to break it to you Gandalf, but Malekith's attack on London was pretty much news all over this world," Foster pointed out with severe understatement. "SHIELD for one knows about the Nine Realms aligning. If only because Thor and I de-briefed them about it."

"You've unwittingly answered your own point Jane," Gandalf kindly instructed. "Those you speak of still believe there are nine, not ten, interconnected realms." There was a pause before the wisest of the Maiar requested of those present; "Like I asked of Heimdall, I beg the three of you to please keep Arda's realignment a secret. If only to protect the Free Peoples from dangers many of them would find incomprehensible."

There was an uneasy silence as Thor, Foster and Sif pondered the unexpected and heavy responsibility that Gandalf had placed on them. The look on each of their faces gave Gandalf all the assurance he needed that they would honour his request. It was then Thor decided to explore a different aspect of what Gandalf had just raised.

"Of course I am glad to see you once more Gandalf," Thor softly reiterated. "But I sense your visit is for more than just social reasons."

"You sense correctly Thor." Gandalf confirmed, returning to normal speaking tone. "The Free Peoples currently face grave danger not from outside Middle-earth but from within. The Free Peoples will need aid to counter it."

Thor recalled the last words he'd spoken to Gandalf when in Middle-earth.

"I still remain committed to my oath of perpetual alliance and friendship to the Free Peoples despite now residing on Midgard," Thor reminded Gandalf as a way of offering his services.

"You are a man of your word so I never doubted that for a moment Thor!" Gandalf politely reassured him. "But your offer is much appreciated nonetheless."

Thor turned his attention to Foster before saying, "I apologize for having to leave on such short notice Jane. But I swore this oath befo-"

"I know that saving realms on short notice is part of your job description as God of Thunder," Foster wryly interrupted before giving him a mock warning, "Just promise me it won't be more than two years when I next see you again!"

"I shall try," Thor responded with good humour. "If only to prevent you from slapping my face again like after our last absence!"

Gandalf noted with quiet compassion the discomfort on Sif's face as Thor and Foster shared a quick kiss.

"We will be travelling to Middle-Earth soon Odinson," Gandalf advised him. "But not before we finish another task here."

"I sense the pair of us will not be going there alone..." Thor coyly speculated.

"Indeed," Gandalf simply confirmed. "In fact, one such companion is currently sitting next to me."

A very surprised Sif began processing what Gandalf had just said. Her feelings about taking up his invitation to journey to Middle-earth were very ambivalent to say the least! On the one hand, unilaterally going to Middle-earth fell well outside of her current orders. On the other hand, she would be accompanying Thor…

Sif silently weighed up the pros and cons as Gandalf continued.

"Thor, I hope you can assist an old man contact his other friends that reside on Midgard?" Gandalf self-deprecatingly asked. "As well as helping him possibly make some new ones?"

* * *

Thor, Gandalf and Sif took their leave of Foster a short while later. After starting the dishwasher, she decided to go through her and Thor's mail. Their mail was piled on the desk in Thor's study. It was usually redirected to them from SHIELD whose address many used to post something to the God of Thunder.

Foster had quickly vetoed Darcy's suggestion of Thor and his friends starring in their own reality show. Nonetheless, it went without saying that the God of Thunder was at the centre of much public attention now that he was residing on Earth.

The mail addressed to Thor usually included invitations for official state visits; speaking engagements; and media interviews. There were also offers of sponsorship and endorsements which he always rejected ("Do these people really think my word is something that can be bought and sold?" Thor expressed his annoyance). Many Scandinavian historical and cultural institutions had asked him to be their patron. Thor's favourite correspondence was paintings of him from young children all over the world. Although according to SHIELD, the Avenger who received the most mail from this particular demographic was the Other Guy.

The item that caught Foster's eye this morning though was a postal tube placed atop the pile before her. Its address label and postage indicated SHIELD was itself the sender. She opened the tube and removed its contents. It was a rolled-up piece of drawing paper. Foster smiled upon unfurling it.

She held a detailed colour sketch of Gandalf the White with staff and sword at the ready. Foster's smile widen further upon reading the handwritten note in one of the sketch's bottom corners. The note was from the sketch's illustrator.

'_Thor,_

'_Welcome to the neighbourhood! My regards to Jane and I hope to see you soon._

'_Steve.'_

* * *

**When I first began putting together this story's plot, one major challenge was finding a credible way for Gandalf leave Middle-earth in order to secure the Avengers' aid. The Convergence and Thor moving to Earth in **_**Thor: The Dark World**_** provided a solution to this problem.**

**One thing the film didn't explore more fully IMHO was the difficult Thor-Foster-Sif relationship. I tried my own hand at it here. However, I don't want it to be a major distraction in this story so Jane will be remaining on Earth.**

**I leave it to readers to speculate what powers Gandalf was referring to as possible dangers to Middle-earth. The observation of Heimdall being a 'complicated fellow' is why I think he would honour Gandalf's request at least in the short-term.**

**I wrote this chapter a couple of weeks before the broadcast of the **_**AoS**_** Episode 'Yes Men'. One reason I haven't released this story until now was because I wanted this chapter to be consistent with the events in that episode.**

**Just as Stan Lee nearly always has a cameo in Marvel films, I wanted to give J.R.R. Tolkien a nod in this story.**

**I note Loki has used giant spiders to aid him in many comic story lines. But I can't find any reference to such creatures in any v199999 material. I was interested to read theories that Loki's name is derived from the word for 'spider' that is part of a Swedish dialect.**

**Like a certain starship captain, Earl Grey is my favoured choice of tea.**


	4. Assembly Required

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

24/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Assembly Required**

Steve Rogers, better known as the Avenger 'Captain America', had moved from New York to Washington D.C. in the months following the Chitauri invasion. A major reason was because the SHIELD's Command Centre was located in the nation's capital.

In an America vastly different in so many ways from the one he grew up in, SHIELD was the closest thing Rogers had to a home now. By the same token, Rogers didn't feel SHIELD to be a 'happy' home. Rogers immensely valued the friendships he'd created through SHIELD – especially those with the other Avengers. But he had slowly begun to feel increasingly uncomfortable with the agency that employed him.

It would be incorrect to characterise SHIELD as an 'evil' organisation. But its modus operandi, as exemplified by its Director, was often marked by a secrecy and ruthlessness that unsettled Rogers. SHIELD's real plan for the Tesseract was a very good example of this. In many ways, 'Phase Two' was just a reflection of wider SHIELD culture. Rogers sometimes asked Fury about the source of some intelligence or the results of a SHIELD operation that Captain America hadn't been personally part of. _"It's best you don't know Captain,"_ was the reply he was always given.

Rogers appreciated the difficult situation that covert agencies serving free nations often found themselves in. The most efficient course of action was rarely the most ethical one. But he could never recall the Strategic Scientific Reserve having the 'whatever it takes' attitude often displayed by many levels of SHIELD.

It was rumoured that elements in both SHIELD and the US Government saw Captain America as something of a 'Boy Scout' or an anachronism. Rogers privately felt honoured if that was the case. Maybe Captain America was an embarrassing reminder of their consistent failure to follow the moral example set by their 'Greatest Generation' counterparts. Rogers felt somewhat saddened that it took an unexpected trip to another world to find somewhere that still honoured the same values he did.

Like Thor, Rogers regularly thought about his time in Middle-earth. His current activity was a reflection of this.

Rogers was sitting on a couch in his apartment while drawing. One wall of his apartment was covered in coloured sketches like the one of Gandalf that he'd sent to Thor. There was one of Boromir in fighting stance with his shield and broadsword; Faramir aiming an arrow with his bow; and Eowyn riding on Windfola. Rogers had also made sketches of Minas Tirith; the Falls of Rauros; and the Twenty-First Hall. He was currently trying to sketch Galadriel next to her mirror. It was his fourth attempt at the subject. It was a challenge to accurately portray the powerful but gentle gaze possessed by the Lady of Light.

The scroll that enobled Rogers a Baron hanged proudly on the wall next to other medals and citations of his. He had similarly framed Eowyn's brooch. However, Rogers continued to use the straight razor that Galadriel had gifted him. It still felt as sharp as the time when he first used it.

Rogers's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his mobile on the coffee table in front of him. His phone was one piece of modern technology he felt he was slowly beginning to master. He picked up the phone with a degree of trepidation upon seeing the Caller ID.

"Yes Director Fury?" he answered the caller.

"Captain," Fury simply acknowledged before getting straight to business. "A SHIELD vehicle will be at your place within an hour. You'll be taken to SHIELD HQ where a Quinjet will fly you to the Heli-Carrier that I'm presently stationed on."

"Can you tell me a bit of the reason why?" Rogers asked.

Even by espionage standards, Fury rarely told the full reason for anything over the phone. But Rogers always tried to glean a little information to guess why SHIELD needed his services. One unintended result for SHIELD from Phase Two was making Captain America reluctant to take the agency at its word.

"Thor has asked for an immediate convening of the Avengers," Fury replied.

Rogers paused at hearing this before cautiously asking, "Did he say why?"

"Only that it's most urgent," Fury guardedly disclosed. "We'll discuss it when you get here."

Fury's line then went dead.

Rogers pondered this information with a puzzled frown. Fury's words and actions nearly always reinforced his reputation as a master plotter and strategist. As Stark once put it, Fury's secrets had secrets. But Fury had more or less just revealed that he wasn't the cause of the Avengers being summoned on this occasion. Then again, maybe it showed that Fury didn't cross some lines after all. It was rumoured that Fury once told SHIELD Council that it wasn't his place to argue with the God of Thunder.

Stark's description of Fury had soon filtered throughout the ranks of SHIELD. It became the basis of a riddle told as a joke among SHIELD personnel:

_Could Fury bury a secret so deep that not even he could find it?_

Rogers prided himself on being a man of faith. The phone call inspired him to think of answer to riddle from a line in the New Testament:

_Through the Spy all covert things are possible!_

* * *

The Quinjet carrying Rogers had to make a short stopover after leaving D.C. It landed in New York to collect Stark and Banner for the same meeting. Not surprisingly, Fury had given the pair the same information as he had with Rogers.

Rogers next tried to get more information from the Quinjet's flight crew. He was standing at the cockpit's door as the co-pilot and pilot respectively answered his query. Neither of them looked away from their instruments as they did so.

"You know how it is Cap," Natasha Romanoff casually advised him.

"If Fury has a mission planned for the Avengers, the Avengers will be the last to know what it is," Clint Barton wryly spelt it out.

Rogers recognised the truth of the pair's observations with a small smirk before returning to his fellow passengers who, like him, were casually dressed. He stood in front of Banner and Stark who were sitting next to each other.

"Anything?" a clean-shaven Banner asked in relation to their mutual query.

Rogers shook his head before answering.

"At least Fury's consistent," Rogers laconically mused. "Just like the first time, he's not telling the whole truth why the Avengers have been called for."

Both Stark and Banner knew that Rogers was referring to when the three of them uncovered SHIELD's real interest in the Tesseract.

"Actually, Thor's the one who's called the meeting," Banner reminded Rogers. "Fury just sent out the invites."

"That's my concern," Rogers said before explaining "Fury wouldn't convene the Avengers just because one of its members asked him to. He'd want more of a reason than it just being 'most urgent'."

Rogers paused on recalling a previous conversation he had with Stark and Banner.

"You remember conversation the three of us had about SHIELD in the carrier's lab?" Rogers prompted them. "I'm two years overdue saying this, but you have every right to mistrust SHIELD Tony." Rogers's voice was tinged with shame as he concluded, "And Captain America should know from history what 'just following orders' can lead to."

Stark answered in his usual inimitable style. Part of the reason was because he considered nothing about SHIELD to be sacred. But he more wanted to indirectly give Rogers sympathy and support.

"Look at the bright side Cap," Stark prefaced. "At least you weren't chewed and spat out at the last SHIELD Council meeting like Fury was."

"What are you talking about?" Rogers warily asked.

Maybe Stark had found a way to hack into SHIELD Council like he had with the agency's computer network. Stark's answer suggested this was unlikely.

"I don't know what the Council would've been more pissed off about," Stark speculated with a great deal of self-satisfaction. "SHIELD not knowing the truth behind the Mandarin or the Avenger who put a stop to him!"

"I think Pepper would disagree about who destroyed Killian!" Banner friendly dissented.

"Like I said to Pepper," Stark patiently explained "She was only able to flame Killian after I fought him to a stand-still."

Banner turned to Rogers and mischievously revealed, "That remark cost Tony a two-week vacation in Paris!"

The three men shared a quiet laugh. Rogers sensed this particular conversation could currently go no further so he commenced another.

"So…how are things in the alternative energy business?" Rogers began. "Are there any other ugly buildings that'll soon be self-sustaining thanks to the geniuses at Stark Industries?"

"Actually, we've been more focused on self-sustaining transport of late," Banner answered in good humour. "Tony and I have just developed the prototype of a vehicle fuel cell that doesn't rely on oil."

"Are we talking electric cars here?" an impressed Rogers asked.

Stark shook his head in the negative.

"Don't ask us to upgrade your Harley just yet Cap," Stark advised. "The cell's more designed for vehicles like the one we're currently travelling in. We're still yet to properly test it."

"That's not quite right Tony," Banner gently corrected him.

It seemed to Rogers that Banner was hinting the cell had already been tested. Barton interrupted Rogers from asking what these tests were.

"You guys might want to strap yourselves in," Barton advised them over the intercom. "We're heading into a bit of storm."

A low rumble of thunder was heard as if verifying Barton's forecast. Stark remembered the last time he was in a Quinjet caught in a storm. He quickly came up with a theory why the Avengers had been called.

A straight-faced Stark asked Rogers, "Do you think Thor still has hard feelings over the time you and I escorted Loki in one of these things?"

* * *

The Quinjet soon landed on the Heli-Carrier. Barton and Romanoff led their passengers to the bridge's conference table. Five individuals were already standing around the table when the Quinjet group got there.

Stark immediately recognised three of the five individuals - Fury, Hill and Thor – but the remaining two were something of a mystery. He was unfamiliar with the woman, a striking brunette, who wore a similar style of battle-armour that Thor did. But Stark recognised the white-robed old man from that 'Middle-earth' place he retrieved the three Avengers from. Stark struggled to recall the old man's name which Banner had told him on previous occasions. A more than pleasantly surprised Rogers and Banner helped jog Stark's memory.

"_Gandalf!_" the pair ecstatically recognized him.

They immediately rushed over and each warmly embraced Gandalf in reunion. Rogers began speaking after Banner and Gandalf finished hugging.

"No one told us you'd be here!" Captain America exclaimed to the White Wizard.

"Apologies my friend but that is on my account," Thor warmly informed Rogers. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise for the pair of you once you got here!"

"Thor also trusted the surprise wouldn't be too much for someone else Bruce!" Gandalf knowingly told him. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of similar events like the last time Hulk appeared on this vessel."

With the memory of the Other Guy's breakout still fresh; Romanoff murmured to herself, "You're not the only one…"

Thor answered the question he saw on Sif's face.

"Steve and Bruce are the other Avengers I had the honour of accompanying in Middle-earth," Thor confirmed to her.

"Captain America and Doctor Banner," Sif directly addressed them. "Gandalf and Thor have both told me of your deeds during your time there. I consider those deeds to be the equal of many recorded in the annals of Asgard."

Rogers responded after recalling what Thor had previously told him about Sif.

"Given that's from the Goddess of War, I consider that to be a pretty big compliment Lady Sif!" Rogers told her in return.

Sif was privately flattered by Rogers acknowledging one of her titles. She quickly discovered that not all Avengers acted with the same respect.

Stark didn't miss a beat as he turned and casually asked Fury, "So Nick. Where did you find Xena and Old Father Time and how did you get them to sign on?"

"Who?" a confused Sif sought clarification.

Thor chuckled at her confusion.

"Stark intends no personal insult Sif," Thor informed her with a smile in his voice. "He and Director Fury have an ongoing war of words aimed at defeating the other's patience."

Fury not only declined to take Stark's bait but tried to rise above it. Gandalf and Sif would see that at least SHIELD personnel took themselves seriously.

"Lady Sif, Gandalf please allow me to introduce the Avengers you are unfamiliar with," Fury began before turning his gaze to Barton and Romanoff who were standing next to each other. "I'll start with two of SHIELD's finest agents. Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, respectively codenamed 'Hawkeye' and 'Black Widow'."

"From what I've been told Master Hawkeye, your archery skills would be the envy of many Elves," Gandalf honoured him.

Barton acknowledged this with just a small nod. He recalled feeling envious himself when Rogers once described the archery skills of one of these 'Elves'.

"And I understand you are quite the shield-maiden, Lady Romanoff!" Gandalf complimented her with a twinkle in his eye.

Romanoff gave a bemused smile reflecting the uncertainty she felt about Gandalf's remark. Was the wizard teasing her with a pun about her employer and gender? Her mood quickly changed.

"You're right about that," Barton dryly agreed with Gandalf's observation of Romanoff. "Except the 'Lady' part – ouch!"

Barton's left arm stung from the sharp backhander delivered to it by an annoyed Romanoff.

Fury gave a quiet sigh at the behaviour of SHIELD's 'finest'. With deep reluctance, he put the final nail in the coffin containing the professional image of the Avengers.

Casting Stark a wary look, Fury began, "Gandalf, I think you least are acquainted with –"

"I'm glad we meet in less hurried circumstances than last time Iron Man!" Gandalf greeted Stark in order to spare Fury further embarrassment.

Stark walked over to Gandalf and shook his hand.

"Tony Stark," Stark friendlily introduced himself. "In case you don't know I'm also a billionaire, genius, playboy and philanthropist. And from what Bruce told me about it, I'm a huge fan of the way you kicked that fiery demon's ass and then came back from the dead."

A number of those present were quietly relieved that Gandalf took Stark's sarcasm in his stride. One reason for Gandalf's calm was that he was more than able to match Stark in verbal jousting.

"Your own reputation very much precedes you as well Master Stark," Gandalf replied with concealed wit.

Stark was puzzled why Gandalf's response caused Thor, Banner and Rogers to exchange silent smirks. But he was soon distracted by the White Wizard's next magic trick. The 'magic' instantly changed the look on Stark's face from its default cockiness to one of visible shock.

"I trust you are sleeping well Master Stark?" Gandalf enigmatically enquired of him with a wink.

Stark's eyes widened and his brain immediately went into overdrive. Was Gandalf hinting about the dream that had been troubling Stark of late? Perhaps the dream was the result of a spell of Gandalf's! Worse, maybe Gandalf could read minds like that creepy lady who also dressed in white…

Stark released a quick cough to steady his nerves.

"Um, fine thanks," Stark replied in a business-like tone. "Well, we should probably get started."

Hill had been standing next to Fury while introductions were taking place. She whispered in Fury's ear before the meeting started.

"Perhaps we could hire Gandalf as a consultant," Hill pithily suggested. "The secret to instantly deflating Stark's ego has eluded SHIELD for years!"

* * *

Gandalf, Sif and the Avengers sat around the table for the meeting while Fury and Hill stood out of habit. Thor had earlier decided not to ask Fury about Lorelei so as not to draw attention away from Gandalf's visit.

Following an earlier discussion she had with Thor and Gandalf, Sif made no mention of the mission Asgard had initially charged her with. Gandalf advised the meeting Sif and Thor had 'kindly agreed to accompany me here.'

As Thor and Sif expected, Gandalf made no mention of Heimdall or the wormhole that now existed between Earth and Middle-earth. Fury still asked the thorny question of how Gandalf had managed to travel to Earth. Gandalf's response subtly suggested that Fury not pursue this subject.

"Let's just say I'm no conjurer of cheap tricks Director Fury," Gandalf hinted with an arched eyebrow.

Fury still had unpleasant memories of the powerful trickster that SHIELD confronted nearly two years ago.

"We once held a prisoner here that made similar claims," Fury stonily responded. "The tricks he played cost countless lives and almost saw Earth fall to invasion."

Thor was incensed feeling that Fury had defamed both Loki and Gandalf.

"The prisoner you speak of Director was my brother who is now dead," Thor frostily told Fury. "I accepted you taking him into custody in order to protect the Earth. But if SHIELD moves to similarly cage Gandalf it will have to go through me first!"

"I will be at Thor's side in such an event!" Sif displayed her loyalty to him.

"I wouldn't get in your way Director." Banner said before awkwardly adding, "But, um, I couldn't speak for the Other Guy."

"I think we have a consensus here," Rogers wryly summarised the futility of Fury's position.

A mildly indignant Stark queried Rogers, "The rest of us don't count?"

Fury seethed in response to all this. He didn't believe in backing down in the face of threats from anyone. Even threats coming from the likes of the God of Thunder and the Incredible Hulk. No one was more surprised than Fury at who moved to defuse the situation then.

"Thank you all but none of that will be necessary," Gandalf politely declined the offers of protection. "I took no offence from the Director's words."

Gandalf spoke the truth and had some measure of sympathy for Fury. Middle-earth's history taught even the most powerful suffered fear and doubt. In this case, Fury's fear was driven by concern about potential threats to Earth and its people. This fear was understandable given what Gandalf knew of the Chitauri invasion. For centuries in Middle-earth, Gandalf guided and organised the forces of good against the threat of evil. He still believed in keeping himself true to this task even in different worlds.

"Director Fury, perhaps I can allay your concerns by telling you why I've come here?" Gandalf humbly offered him.

An internally grateful Fury just gave a small nod of assent for Gandalf to continue. The White Wizard then began addressing the meeting as a whole.

"Like I told Thor and Sif, evil stirs quietly once more in Middle-earth," Gandalf started. "This evil will likely strike against the Free Peoples very soon. Probably a type of strike for which they are completely unprepared."

"Can you tell us what this evil force is?" Rogers asked to begin planning strategy.

"Just that it is strong and growing stronger by the moment," Gandalf replied. "It has also been able to keep its full extent hidden from the rest of the world. We have only recently been able to sense its existence. Only the most powerful of sorcery could cloak the senses of even those who sent me. I fear for the Free Peoples once this evil force finally unveils itself and unleashes its full power."

"Gandalf's fear is justified," Thor argued in support. "The Dark Elves' powers of concealment allowed them to wreak much destruction on Asgard. The Free Peoples would stand no chance against a force capable of similar sorcery."

"But hope is not yet lost for the Free Peoples," Gandalf continued. "They can stand against this evil if they don't stand against it alone. Middle-earth doesn't have, what I believe SHIELD calls, a 'Response Team' to help in this regard. So, I've come to the realm that does in the hope the Avengers will again selflessly aid the Free Peoples."

"Gandalf I'd love to help but I can understand SHIELD's reluctance somewhat," Banner said. "Both Steve and I debriefed the Director about Middle-earth including how we got there. We still don't have the means to travel safely through the vortex let alone open it!"

"Is everyone here overlooking me on purpose?" an exasperated sounding Stark interrupted. "_I_ managed to open it safely - admittedly with a little help from Thor's people."

Sif felt compelled to speak out against Stark's casual dismissal of Asgard's role in opening vortex. Thor guessed Sif was thinking this just by looking at her. Understanding Stark's mannerisms would be a major challenge even for the All-Father. Thor intervened to indirectly educate Sif how to deal with them.

"Even you need the Bifrost and the Chitauri bomb to open it again Stark!" Thor ribbed in reminder. "My father ordered the bomb be placed in one of Asgard's securest vaults not long after I returned home with it. I understand your frustration with the simple-minded scientists of Asgard. But they remain unsure if combining both devices will again safely open the vortex. Yes, even after they had the privilege of witnessing your genius!"

Many in the meeting smirked at Thor's unsubtle jibe at Stark. Banner was among them before picking up from where he left off with Gandalf.

"If this evil force is as powerful as your hinting, the Avengers will need to be at full strength from the get-go in order to stop it," Banner insisted.

Gandalf answer drew on some words Balin once spoke in Rivendell. It also continued Thor's playful teasing of Stark.

"Like the scientists of Asgard, my own knowledge has recently benefited from displays of genius," Gandalf replied. "The Valar and an old friend of my mine named 'Earendil' taught me a new spell. The spell allows travel to Middle-earth from this world while avoiding the vortex's ill effects. But we need to be in the right place at the right time for me to cast it."

"You need to cast in London don't you?" Barton, a sharp observer of patterns, sought to confirm from Gandalf. "That's the reason why you crossed paths with Thor when you first arrived here?"

All Gandalf gave in answer was a small nod. Rogers noted this before having something to add in relation to Gandalf's request.

"You're too modest about something else Gandalf," Rogers said. "Middle-earth already has a pretty good response team. Like I once said to Aragorn, if there's a group that knows anything about surviving and overcoming impossible odds it's the original Fellowship!"

Rogers wondered why Gandalf and Thor shared an awkward look in response to this. Gandalf released a poignant sigh before answering.

"Four years has passed in Middle-earth since the last time you were there Steve," Gandalf revealed. "Those of the remaining Wise finally departed for the Undying Lands in that time. The Third Age only truly ended when the ship carrying Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and myself left the Grey Havens. Bilbo and Frodo were both allowed to make passage with us so they could live their remaining years in peace and without pain."

"If you're sick, going to some place called the 'Undying Lands' would be a pretty wise call," Stark used Gandalf's own words to get back at his teasing. "But I'm confused why then you wouldn't be wise to the concept of 'return journeys'?"

Gandalf picked up on the sub-text contained within the question. But he also admired the nerve Stark asked it with. Throughout his time in Middle-earth, Gandalf believed too many of its powerful possessed an unhealthy sense of self-importance. Conversing with a powerful individual who also had a sense of the irreverent was a refreshing change. Gandalf took Stark's earlier offer of addressing him on a first-name basis to underline this.

"The best way I can explain it Tony is that it's easier for me to come to Earth," Gandalf told him. "The Straight Road isn't some common thoroughfare. Furthermore, the Valar have prohibited any from Middle-earth that come to the Undying Lands from leaving. It's much more the 'one-way trip' than your one against the Chitauri!"

Stark felt quite chuffed that word had spread beyond Earth of Iron Man's desperate flight through the portal. He also thought these 'Valar' sounded like Middle-earth's bureaucratic equivalent of SHIELD.

The physician in Banner began thinking when Gandalf said 'without pain'. The three Avengers never met Bilbo even though they heard a lot about him from the rest of the Fellowship. But the three of them were all aware of a particular injury of Frodo's. Banner voiced his thought's conclusion.

"Frodo never recovered from that wound of the Witch-king's did he Gandalf?" Banner ventured. "That's why he went with you. His life would've been cut short if he had remained in Middle-earth?"

"Yes Bruce," Gandalf softly confirmed. "There is wisdom in restricting travel along the Straight Road. If there were no such restrictions, I have no doubt Frodo would want to return to Middle-earth and face the new threat with the rest of the Fellowship. He'd do it even if it caused his wound to flare before killing him.

"The quest to destroy the Ring almost claimed Frodo's life. Only by staying in the Undying Lands can the Ring-bearer avoid certain and early demise from that wound. Perhaps you consider it selfishness on our part to deny Frodo a choice. But I could not again bear feeling I was responsible for sending Frodo to his death."

Gandalf understood Rogers and Banner looking disappointed in reaction. The pair realised there would be no reunion with the Frodo if they came to Middle-earth. Thor gave a similar look when earlier told the same travel restrictions for the Straight Road also applied to Galadriel.

"Many others have also come to the Undying Lands wearied by their existence in Middle-earth," Gandalf continued. "The Elves heed the call of the sea in ever increasing numbers. The skies of Middle-earth are emptied of the Great Eagles. In fact I forgot to mention that one of my fellow passengers on the ship was Shadowfax!"

Rogers tentatively began, "By 'Elves' does that mean Legolas –"

"Young Greenleaf remains in Middle-earth and I suspect for quite some time yet Steve!" Gandalf happily reassured him.

The White Wizard sobered as he drew his request to its conclusion.

"I hope to have impressed upon all of you the dire situation the Free Peoples face unaware," Gandalf told the rest of the meeting with the utmost seriousness. "The evil that threatens them will strike soon and strike hard. Those of us that stand watch over Middle-earth are in no position to directly aid the Free Peoples in the upcoming struggle. I do not make this request lightly. But the only aid we can offer the Free Peoples is that which the Avengers are able to offer us now."

* * *

Fury was the first to speak after the meeting silently considered Gandalf's words for a few moments.

"Assuming we agree to your request, how long will the Avengers be needed in Middle-earth?" Fury questioned Gandalf.

Thor thought Loki would have been impressed with subtlety Gandalf used in describing one of the Convergence's effects on Middle-earth.

"I suggest they prepare for the journey over the next two days before departing on the third," Gandalf recommended. "They'll need to be fairly self-sufficient during their stay in Middle-earth for two reasons. First, it goes without saying that Middle-earth lacks the supplies the Avengers need for a lot of their weapons and equipment. The second reason is my spell has one significant disadvantage compared to the vortex. Once the spell is cast, the Avengers' absence from Earth will be equal in duration to the length of their stay in Middle-earth."

Not surprisingly, Fury was alarmed by this prospect. His response revealed whom he meant by 'we' agreeing to Gandalf's request.

"Thor, Banner and Rogers were in Middle-earth for more than four months at your end," Fury stated. "But your request could see _all_ the Avengers being absent from Earth for a longer period. Not an option Gandalf!"

Fury had just unintentionally riled Thor for the second time this meeting.

"Not all of us owe our allegiance to SHIELD," Thor coldly stated. "Sif and I have already agreed to accompany Gandalf back to Middle-earth. We will aid the Free Peoples for however long is needed whatever SHIELD decides!"

Thor's words became the catalyst for two other Avengers to give their answer to Gandalf's request.

"You answered my concerns about the vortex Gandalf," Banner started. "So my response to your request in that case is 'yes'. Like Thor, I'm not employed by SHIELD. I just hope the boss of where I'm currently working agrees to come with us."

Banner and everyone else turned their attention to Stark. Gandalf was chuffed he was able to again witness another irreverent display from Stark.

"Even though I recently had a holiday with Pepper, I could use some more 'me' time," Stark mused aloud. "And I've never been to Middle-earth before. And I like the thought of SHIELD not being able to contact me for weeks or months. Why am I even considering this? You bet I'm coming Bruce!"

Fury made to reassert his crumbling authority over the situation.

"I would remind the meeting the remaining Avengers are part of SHIELD's chain of command." Fury pointedly said. "SHIELD Council has the final decision about them going to Middle-earth."

Rogers almost lost his temper on hearing this. Was SHIELD's only purpose for Captain America cleaning up its covert messes? SHIELD needed reminding that Erskine created the Super-Soldier Serum with much higher ideals in minds.

"I'm sure the Council carefully read my report on Middle-earth," Rogers said with restrained sarcasm to Fury. "They won't need reminding about the promise I gave the Free Peoples before leaving it. I promised as the Avengers' Team Leader we'd stand with them whatever future threat they faced. Tell the Council I intend to honour that promise even if it means I have to resign from SHIELD!"

Romanoff and Barton looked at each other before sharing a quick nod. The former then simply told Fury, "Same here."

"Apparently," Barton dryly added "SHIELD personnel can elect to ignore Council decisions that are stupid-ass ones."

Fury was irritated at Barton's attempt to hoist him by his own petard. But the manner the Avengers had volunteered to go to Middle-earth fed a deeper concern of Fury's that had been growing for some time. The concern was about the paradox contained within the very heart of the Avengers Initiative.

One of the main reasons behind the Avengers Initiative was that Earth was filling with people who couldn't be matched. But the best example of such people was none other the Avengers themselves!

Fury always intended for the Avengers to act under the direct or indirect influence of SHIELD. But the Avengers, both individually and as a group, were increasingly beginning to act more on their own terms. It dawned on Fury he was guilty of similar hubris to what he accused Loki of in relation to the Tesseract. The Avengers were evolving into a force that SHIELD ultimately had no hope of controlling. The changing dynamic between SHIELD and the Avengers continued throughout the remainder of the meeting.

"I please request a personal favour of my fellow Avengers," Thor asked them. "That you consider Sif to be among our number for the purposes of this mission. You have my word she will be a very worthy addition to the ranks of the Avengers."

"The Avengers is still an initiative of SHIELD even if you're not one of our employees!" Fury firmly reminded Thor. "SHIELD has final prerogative over the Avengers' roster - including requests to change its number and composition."

Stark rolled his eyes at this.

"In the interests of saving time let's just cut through the red tape shall we Nick?" Stark pithily suggested.

Stark then turned his attention to Sif and began speedily enlisting her as an Avenger.

"Lady Sif, do you have any problems with the following." Stark began before asking her in casual monotone, "Stopping bad guys; loud explosions; marching to Cap's fife; and you can overall kick ass?"

The vast bulk of Stark's 'oath of enlistment' was lost on Sif. She tried answering from the little she understood of what Stark had just asked her.

"As a Warrior of Asgard I have faced many dangers and fought in many battles Master Stark," Sif proudly advised him. "My sworn oath means I am honour-bound to obey the commands of the All-Father followed by Thor's!"

Stark considered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"That's sounds like an 'All good' to me." Stark casually reflected before advising the Avengers' latest recruit, "Ok you're in."

With Sif now an Avenger, Stark suggested to Rogers the Avengers start preparing.

"Say the magic words Cap," Stark hinted.

Rogers struggled to keep a straight face as he adjourned the meeting with: "Avengers assemble!"

* * *

**Lots of dialogue in this chapter but I wanted to milk all the by-play I could between Gandalf and the Avengers. I also wanted to cover the ins and outs of the Avengers travelling to Middle-earth. There's lots of material online about the Straight Road and Earendil's ship that crosses the sky.**

**One reason this story is set at start of the Fourth Age was to increase the danger Middle-earth faces from the threat I have in mind. Directly depriving the Avengers and the Free Peoples' of the Wise's knowledge and power reflects this. I also want to develop the Race of Men taking ownership of their destiny as articulated by Aragorn in Chapter 40 of AotR [****First Spoiler Alert****: Frodo and the others that left the Grey Havens with Gandalf won't be entirely absent from this story].**

**Shadowfax left with Gandalf and others to the Undying Lands in the book.**

**I felt Thor might still be grieving over Loki's recent 'death' given what he knows about it. Cap's thoughts at the start of the chapter drew on the promotional material that's been released for **_**CA: TWS**_**.**

**A chapter in the book **_**Watchmen and Philosophy**_** inspired Fury's view about the changing relationship between SHIELD and the Avengers. Could our existing institutions of government and law enforcement ultimately keep super-powered individuals in check (aka **_**Quis custodiet ispos custodes**_**)? Needless to say, the chapter's answers to this question aren't all that optimistic.**


	5. Final Checks

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

24/03/2014

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Final Checks**

All the Avengers except Thor were currently in the Heli-Carrier's hangar preparing for their journey to Middle-earth. Thor said he needed to get something from London before the Avengers' started their journey. He declined SHIELD's offer of transportation saying he would get there quicker with Mjolnir.

The Avengers would be taking a significant asset with them to Middle-earth. Gandalf was fully supportive of them taking a Quinjet for the purposes of fast travel there. There was still a major problem in taking the jet though. The type of fuel the jet normally used couldn't be sourced anywhere in Middle-earth. But the two 'geniuses' at Stark Industries (as Rogers had described them) saw this problem as an opportunity instead.

Stark and Banner had installed in the Quinjet the prototype fuel cell they'd earlier told Rogers about. Stark sat in the co-pilot's chair as he calibrated the cell with the Quinjet's software. Barton was observing him from the pilot's seat. It was fair to say that Barton still had misgivings about the cell. The assurances he was getting from Stark weren't helping.

"Can you at least guarantee me there's no risk us losing thrust while in mid-air?" Barton enquired of the cell's chances of malfunctioning.

"As Fury wouldn't sign a waiver, I'm legally advised to answer 'no'," Stark nonchalantly replied not taking his focus away from the instrument panel. "I don't know what you're worried about Barton. You've got a perfect record when it comes to safely crashing planes."

Slightly annoyed by Stark's 'compliment', Barton then asked, "What can you tell me about the cell that doesn't run the risk of a lawsuit?"

"Well, the jet will be a whole lot quieter," Stark began while continuing his calibrations. "I know spies like you will enjoy that for the purposes of sneaking around in and invading people's privacy. As a bonus extra, I've thrown in a short-range remote that will quickly start the jet. You just need to press a button and the jet will close in on your signal quicker than Fury can say 'I've got my eye on you'."

Barton gave an impressed grin before saying, "There's self-parking cars now. How hard could it have been for you and Banner to come up with that?"

"It was less hard than finding a solution for another problem I know you're not going to like," Stark answered.

Both Banner and Rogers were just outside the jet. They were going over the inventory of materials the Avengers would be taking with them. Rogers wondered how the Avengers would have been able to carry it if they didn't have the jet. The inventory's items included ammunition; power generators; communications gear; tools; mechanical spare parts; research equipment; and medical supplies. There wasn't enough space in the cargo hold for any personal effects of the Avengers. Their personal luggage would have to be placed in the cabin. Rogers was questioning Banner about what he was taking.

"Apart from a toothbrush and a razor are you taking Galadriel's braise?" Rogers slightly jested to Banner.

Banner answered in the positive with an awkward smile.

"There's something else I really missed having last time in Middle-earth," Banner advised before tapping the spectacles he was wearing. "A couple of times I got so fed-up squinting I thought the Other Guy would begin demanding books in larger print!"

"I still stand by my advice about him needing strut!" Stark interrupted having just exited the Quinjet.

Banner didn't respond having something more important to ask Stark about.

"How are we looking on the cell?" Banner checked.

"Everything seems to be responding and we're all green according to the diagnostics," Stark reported before asking Banner, "Do you have any pills that can settle down nervous pilots?"

"Maybe our pilot's nervous about your cabin luggage Stark?" Rogers countered.

Both Stark and Banner followed Rogers's gaze to a large red suitcase that stood a few feet from them.

"Did you guarantee him Mark Forty-Three won't blow up mid-air like a lot of its predecessors?" Rogers coyly teased Stark.

"Nah, I'm done with numbers," Stark dismissed Rogers's jibe about his former suits of armour. "Following a suggestion of Pepper's it's just called 'The Suit'."

"I thought I was the one who came up with 'The Suit'?" Rogers recalled the argument he and Stark had in the lab.

"Like I said at the time, I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Stark responded. "And just like then, what really scares me is Pepper's reaction when she feels I haven't given her due credit."

Romanoff was trying to make Sif feel comfortable ("We're all on first-names here, Sif") in Thor's absence. The pair of them chatted as Romanoff was assorting spare clips for her Glocks. Like some other female agents of SHIELD that Sif was acquainted with, Romanoff had a spirit the Goddess of War could relate to. Sif and Romanoff were currently discussing something else they had in common. Both of them had been antagonists of Loki. Romanoff had just finished recalling how she had 'questioned' Loki when he was detained on the Heli-Carrier."

"I wish Asgard had someone with your skills of interrogation Natasha," Sif observed. "We may have been able to discover Loki's plots and schemes years before he finally set them in motion."

"Jut because I got the information out of him doesn't mean I enjoyed the process," Romanoff uneasily recalled Loki's taunts about Barton and her own shadowy past. "Thor took offence, but Banner was right describing Loki's mind a bagful of cats."

"I'm not surprised at Thor's reaction to these words," Sif said having understood the metaphor. "Even after all Loki's betrayals, Thor never stopped loving him as a brother. I can tell Thor still grieves over Loki's recent death. One curse of being able to live over millennia is the grief that stays with you. Thor may find it difficult to sustain a relationship with Lady Foster if she's unable to understand this."

Romanoff chose to discreetly ignore the hint contained within Sif's last sentence.

"I'll ask you one thing about Thor that you might be able to help me with," Romanoff began. "He took offence over what Bruce said about Loki. But as far as I know, Thor's never said a word about how Loki was pounded into the ground by the Other Guy."

"I'm afraid I've never heard Thor speak his opinion either," Sif answered both aware of Hulk and his attack on Loki in Stark Tower. The Goddess of War revealed her quirky sense of humour to Romanoff for the first time when adding; "But if I hear Thor expressing displeasure about this incident, I shall be the first to speak in Bruce's defence!"

* * *

Thor returned from London not long before the Avengers had loaded their manifest in the Quinjet. Rogers radioed Hill to advise the Avengers had finished their preparations and were ready to depart. They were only waiting on a fellow passenger to join them.

Gandalf and Fury stood alongside each other looking out the bridge's observation window. They were quietly chatting while taking in the view before them. Gandalf was explaining to Fury who 'Cirdan' was. Gandalf had remarked the great Elven mariner and shipwright would much admire the ingenuity of those that designed and built the Heli-Carrier.

Fury felt no antagonism towards Gandalf from the meeting of two days ago. The White Wizard was undoubtedly a powerful user of magic. But unlike Loki, Gandalf didn't seem the type to use magic for selfish purposes. It was highly unlikely the Avengers' dismissal of Fury's objections at the meeting was from Gandalf controlling their minds. If anything, Gandalf showed him more respect in the meeting than the Avengers did. Fury wondered if Gandalf could possibly be persuaded to join the Avengers. The White Wizard's characteristic humility might possibly rub off on some the Initiative's existing members. Fury and Gandalf's conversation was interrupted by Hill's polite cough from just behind them.

Hill privately contrasted the physical appearances of Fury and Gandalf a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Director and Lord Gandalf," Hill apologised with what she guessed to be Gandalf's honorific.

"Oh, I have no peerage Agent Hill," Gandalf humbly corrected her. "Please just call me 'Gandalf' like everyone else does. If only because of the gracious hospitality you've shown me during my time here!"

Hill couldn't help but momentarily blush to Gandalf's self-effacing charm. She had read the descriptions about Gandalf contained in Rogers and Banner's reports. Hill concluded from their reports that Gandalf, like Fury, was a brilliant strategist and planner. But whereas Fury filled the stereotype of the calculating spymaster, Gandalf filled that of the kindly grandfather.

"Thanks…Gandalf," an appreciative Hill took up his offer. "But I'm more here to advise the Avengers are ready to depart when you are."

"Well, we best not keep them waiting then," Gandalf casually observed. "Especially as wizard is supposed to arrive precisely when he's needed!"

Gandalf gave a final farewell to Fury before leaving.

"Director Fury," Gandalf solemnly addressed him. "I know I have asked a great deal of you since I've been here. And I apologise for any displeasure incurred from your superiors over my visit. But please allow me to offer what comfort I can.

"Before coming here I wasn't personally acquainted with four of the Avengers. From what I've observed over the last two days, they are every bit as remarkable as the three Avengers I'm most familiar with.

"Steve once said the main purpose behind the Avengers was to fight the battles Earth's people couldn't. I am not all surprised how selflessly the Avengers have assumed that burden. So selflessly that they now feel obligated to fight similar battles for peoples of other worlds.

"You should feel immensely proud of being the one who set the Avengers on this path."

An honoured half-smile broke across Fury's normally impassive facade. Perhaps the Avengers Initiative was slipping away from SHIELD's control. But at least of his original goals for the Avengers was continuing to grow in strength. The goal was challenging a group of remarkable individuals to see if they could become something more. The Avengers no longer saw this goal as a challenge but as a guiding belief.

"I'm glad that believing in heroes isn't such an old-fashioned notion after all," Fury accepted Gandalf's wisdom and praise.

"No, it isn't," Gandalf softly assured him. Gandalf then arched an eyebrow before enigmatically concluding, "If only because every world knows the Avengers are dangerous!"

Hill pondered two things as she began escorting Gandalf to the hangar. First, she'd never heard the Avengers described like how Gandalf just did. The second was figuring out why Fury would've been so visibly shocked by it.

* * *

The Avengers had just past the mid-point of the near five-hour flight to London. The prototype fuel cell had so far largely worked as advertised. The Quinjet was operating as it normally would if conventionally fuelled. Instruments also indicated the Quinjet's external noise to be significantly less than it normally generated.

The cell's major drawback was that the Quinjet's maximum speed had been reduced in half to just over Mach one. Frustrated by this, Barton called out to one of the cell's inventors currently seated in the cabin.

"Stark, I thought you said the cell would only slightly reduce the jet's speed?" Barton challenged him.

Stark didn't look up from his tablet as he rejoined with, "According to what I've just read, that's still a lot faster than anything else in Middle-earth." His tablet displayed the information from Rogers and Banner's debrief to SHIELD on Middle-earth.

Stark assumed he'd won the argument given that Barton gave no comeback. Nonetheless, Stark's own remark about reading prompted him to quickly look around the cabin.

Banner was sitting to his right, reviewing real-time data from the power cell on his own tablet. Banner and Stark were the only Avengers who were casually dressed. Both wore jeans but Stark had a leather jacket over his 'Black Sabbath' t-shirt while Banner wore a blue long-sleeved shirt under a sports coat. Next to Banner was Rogers. Rogers was wearing his traditional 'Captain America' uniform, staring at the floor seemingly lost in thought.

Gandalf, Thor and Sif were seated on the opposite side of the cabin. The first seemed to be peacefully napping while Thor and Sif were engaged in quiet conversation.

"Well, I see I'm still the only one of us who does any reading," Stark muttered as his gaze returned back to his tablet.

Banner looked up and faced Stark having heard his remark.

"In fairness Tony, Barton and Nat are focused on flying the plane," Banner began 'excusing' the other passengers. "Even if he was coming with us, what about Middle-earth would Gandalf need to brush-up on? I suspect Thor's told Sif a lot about Middle-earth over a beer or two hundred. And Steve and I authored the reports you're currently reading."

"Yours is a report Bruce – it contains useful information," Stark corrected him. "Cap's reads like a 'What I did over the summer' essay."

The pair of them looked at Rogers who either didn't hear Stark's jibe or had chosen to ignore it. Rogers continued to absently concentrate with a distinctly troubled look on his face.

"Steve?" Banner quietly enquired of his welfare.

Rogers's concentration was broken upon hearing his name.

"Mm?" Rogers responded in a stupor after giving Banner his attention.

"Are you ok?" Banner followed up.

Rogers released a sigh before speaking to him and Stark.

"Despite the last two days, in some ways I feel we're heading to Middle-earth less prepared than the first time," Rogers advised. "At least then the Fellowship was able to give us a pretty good idea of the enemies we were up against. The fact that even Gandalf has only a vague sense of the new threat has me worried. The only information we've got is that the threat's very powerful and it's going to hit the Free Peoples soon and without warning. We can't even tell if it's a threat the Avengers will be able to handle!"

"Well, except Bruce, the rest of you lower the group's genius quotient," Stark commented with typical sarcasm. "But we've all shown we've got what it takes when it comes to improvising in a crisis."

"And Captain America has a pretty good batting average when leading teams to save the world," Banner added.

Rogers gave a nod of appreciation to Banner's compliment and Stark's 'advice'. Banner leaned closer to Rogers after Stark resumed viewing his tablet.

"Steve it goes without saying they're pretty big on proper etiquette in Middle-earth," Banner whispered to him. "It also goes without saying that Tony's not big on proper etiquette anywhere! Should we give him a few pointers to better cope while he's in Middle-earth?"

"You've got it around the wrong way Bruce," Rogers responded with a half-smirk. "I think it'd be easier to give Middle-earth a few pointers about coping with Tony!"

Thor and Sif continued their private conversation Stark had noticed earlier. Sif was sitting left of Thor who sat between her and Gandalf.

"I greatly appreciate the loyalty you displayed to me on the Heli-Carrier," Thor said to Sif. "But you are an Avenger now. We Avengers consider ourselves to be equals in all matters but one. Captain America is our Team Leader. I know you will treat any order he gives you like one of my own."

Sif nodded in understanding. She couldn't remember a time going into battle with Thor when he wasn't her company leader. But her earlier praise of Rogers's deeds in Middle-earth was sincere. Captain America set a standard that many Asgardian warriors would be proud of.

"Captain America will not be disappointed with my obedience to his commands," Sif solemnly promised before adding in private understanding, "Neither will you Thor."

The pair of them shared a soft smile before Thor turned his attention to Gandalf. Thor gently woke Gandalf from the peaceful sleep he was having. Thor lowered his voice so as not to be overheard. But the God of Thunder also chose his words carefully in case the cabin was bugged.

"Gandalf, I know we've kept secret what you mentioned earlier," Thor intimated about Middle-earth's realignment. "But I know SHIELD reasonably well. They will be tracking this aircraft and where it lands. After we leave for Middle-earth, they will quickly commence investigating the site we depart from. They may not be able to discover your secret. But they'll certainly discover the evidence from when you and Sif crossed paths."

Gandalf knew Thor was referring to the remains of the Mirkwood spiders. The White Wizard had this matter well in hand.

"I have no doubt about SHIELD tracking us or investigating our departure point," Gandalf responded quietly. "That is why my first task after sending the Avengers to Middle-earth will be sending that evidence in similar fashion."

Thor considered this before quizzically asking Gandalf, "Is there ever a time you don't speak in riddles my friend?"

"Only when I lose patience with hobbits and threaten to cast a spell on them!" Gandalf replied in mock seriousness.

Gandalf and Thor shared a quiet chuckle before the former resumed his nap.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon London time when the Quinjet touched down in the car park of the abandoned hospital. Barton shut down the jet's engines to allow Gandalf to alight. The White Wizard needed cast his spell outside of the jet if it was to arrive in Middle-earth without him as a passenger.

The site's security fence at least provided some privacy. But both Gandalf and the Avengers didn't want to maximise the opportunity for sightseers.

Gandalf unbuckled his seatbelt before standing. The Avengers sitting in the cabin copied his actions. They either shook Gandalf's hand or gently embraced him before they parted ways. When it was Rogers's turn, Gandalf commenced a quiet conversation with him.

"Recall me telling you in Fangorn the vision I had of your friend?" Gandalf seriously intoned.

"You mean Bucky?" Rogers clarified with a whisper.

Gandalf gave nod before saying, "You also recall me advising against you reading too much into it? I've given that vision a great deal of thought Steve since you last departed Middle-earth. Maybe your friend was asking you for help as much as him giving you hope."

"You think Bucky's in some kind of trouble?" Rogers queried both concerned and confused. Until now, Gandalf's vision of Bucky had been a great comfort for Captain America.

"What I'm saying Steve," Gandalf counselled with an arched eyebrow "is that you keep an open mind. I suspect the vision's true meaning will be revealed in a way that none of us expects…"

A slightly unsettled Rogers mentally tried to decipher this. His thoughts were interrupted when Banner realised the Avengers had overlooked something important.

"One thing Gandalf," Banner said. "Assuming we all survive this, how do we return home?"

"I'm still proving forgetful as ever!" acknowledged a slightly embarrassed Gandalf. "First Bruce, my heart tells me the Avengers will 'survive all this' as you put it. Second, I will send you a clear sign when it's time for you to return home."

The jet's ramp began to open to allow Gandalf to depart. Thor quickly remembered something.

"Before you leave I have a gift for you Gandalf," Thor told him before retrieving the said gift from an overhead locker. "Steve, Bruce and myself all received gifts when we were in Middle-earth. I'd like to give you a gift to remember your visit to Midgard."

Thor handed Gandalf a small wooden box that had a hinged lid. Gandalf flipped it open and smiled with delight upon seeing its contents.

Thor's brief absence from the Heli-Carrier was to get Gandalf his gift. The God of Thunder made a quick trip to Twinning's shop on the Strand so he could buy some Earl Grey tea for Gandalf to take back home.

"I understand from Agent Hill that you couldn't drink enough of it while on the Heli-Carrier!" Thor mischievously added by way of explanation."

"I'll save for a special occasion," Gandalf thanked Thor. "It might be a while before my next visit to Earth when I could get a fresh supply!"

Gandalf then gave the Avengers a heartfelt goodbye.

"I wish I was in a position to aid to you greater than what I have," Gandalf told the Avengers standing around him. "Even if it were more information about the evil you'll soon be facing. When that evil emerges, hold true to each other for one simple reason. From what I've observed, the Avengers always do the right thing whatever the time given to them." Gandalf noted the soft smiles given in response to his words before giving his final blessing; "May the grace of the Valar be upon all of you."

"I've just thought of how you can still aid us Gandalf," Thor wryly advised. "You can now directly ask the Valar to bestow their grace upon us rather than merely hoping they do!"

"I'll do what I can Thor!" Gandalf promised in good humour. "They do grant the occasional favour even if it's usually the unexpected sort!"

Gandalf was soon standing outside facing the front of the jet. The White Wizard had placed Thor's gift on the ground beside him. Gandalf needed to hold his staff with both hands to cast the spell.

Staring out at him from the cockpit window were a seated Romanoff and Barton. Thor stood between the pair. Gandalf felt some underlying guilt as Thor gently raised his hand in farewell. The Valar had prevented Gandalf from revealing a major secret about the wormhole between Earth and Middle-earth to even the God of Thunder.

The Earth end of the wormhole was the abandoned hospital site. But wormhole's other endpoint was _all_ of Middle-earth. The Valar were greatly troubled with this development. An invader from a different realm could use the Earth end of the wormhole to strike anywhere in Middle-earth without warning. One reason Gandalf had initiated a secret alliance with Heimdall was to give Middle-earth some sort of vigilance against unwanted intruders.

Before coming to Earth, Gandalf argued to the Valar that Jane Foster might be able to give them some insights on the wormhole 'problem' now confronting Middle-earth. From what Thor had described of her (and what Gandalf had now witnessed himself), Foster had a deep understanding of such phenomena as well as being of trustworthy character. The way the Valar rejected Gandalf's argument slightly reminded him of when Thorin rejected his advice to head for the Hidden Valley. The Valar firmly instructed Gandalf to remain silent while they tried to come up with a solution to the problem themselves.

Gandalf was loyal to the Valar beyond question. But as he once told Frodo; 'Even the very wise cannot see all ends.' Was the notion a mortal could have more knowledge than the Valar combined about a particular subject really that bad? Did they have trouble accepting that a mortal from another world could advise them how to better watch over Middle-earth? But maybe there was an even darker reason behind them rejecting Gandalf's advice. Perhaps the Valar were too proud to admit their power may no longer be enough to protect Middle-earth since the Convergence.

Gandalf's thoughts were broken upon Barton giving him a 'thumbs-up' signal. Apparently this was a sign of readiness used by many of Earth's people. Gandalf intended to cast the remains of the giant spiders into the Great Sea. But the Avengers would soon appear somewhere in Middle-earth that was very familiar to three of them.

"Goodbye, my friends." Gandalf softly spoke in farewell before adding, "Until our next meeting."

Gandalf powerfully hit the ground with his staff and the Quinjet quickly vanished in a dazzling column of white light.

* * *

It was morning over Harlond, the port of Minas Tirith, when a small trading vessel from Tharbad docked there.

Tharbad was located in Enedwaith where the North-South Road connecting Arnor and Gondor crossed the Greyflood River. The Numenoreans had originally established it in the Second Age to help exploit the region's forests as timber for shipbuilding. Because of this industry, Tharbad also became the departure point for those wanting to travel to Gondor by sea. Tharbad had fallen into ruin by the time of the War of Ring. But it had been slowly resettled by the Reunited Kingdom to assist with the rebuilding of the North-South Road. Sea travel between Tharbad and Harlond had slowly been resuming as well with the piracy of the Corsairs of Umbar finally at an end.

The ship had passengers as well as cargo. Two hobbits, both cloaked and hooded, walked down the ship's ramp to the dock. Their cloaks were old gifts from the Galadhrim. The only way one could distinguish the pair was the strands of hair sticking out from under their hoods. One's hair was brown in colour and the other's was golden.

The two hobbits had travelled south along the Brandywine River by small boat. Upon entering the Great Sea, the pair followed the coast south to the mouth of the Greyflood. They then travelled its length north-east until reaching Tharbad. It was a long and dangerous journey given their boat gave little protection from the elements. But travelling by land would have been even more dangerous given the reason they had come to Gondor.

"I'll never again take for granted the feeling of dry-land beneath my feet!" The brown-haired hobbit softly exclaimed in relief.

"Well, our choices were either seasickness or being run _off_ our feet by assassins over land!" was the golden-haired hobbit's rejoinder.

The two hobbits paused upon spying their destination to the north.

"Minas Tirith," the brown-haired one spoke its name. "Now it really is a City of Kings or at least a king. I really wish I could come here once for a happy reason."

"I'm sure Aragorn will still be happy to see us," the golden-haired one gave in assurance. "Though he mightn't be so happy with what we've got to tell him."

The pair then commenced the final leg of their journey.

* * *

**The Avengers arrive in Middle-earth next chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews of these chapters prior to me posting it.**

**In this chapter I indirectly continued Cap's thoughts from AoTR about Fury recruiting Gandalf to the Avengers. I think Fury would appreciate having at least one Avenger capable of lending him a sympathetic ear.**

**I think readers can tell that Gandalf is one of my favourite LotR characters. Maybe it's because many people assign him the same Myers-Briggs Type Indicator that I have – INTJ.**


	6. Hit From All Sides

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

27/03/2014

**Nimbus Llewelyn**: Scary is described a couple of times in the book though I take your point about the name.

**gammaxmen80**: I think you're referring to; 'Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more'? Not that I'd ever compare myself to the Bard or whoever people think really wrote _Henry V_.

**silmarlfan1**: Good to hear from you again.

**Anonymous:** I'll have to take all those questions on notice for now. But to answer one of them - the Balrog.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Hit From All Sides**

Aragorn had two official meetings planned this day. One was with the Haradrim Ambassador for later in the day. The Ambassador had finally received some information about the recent disruptions to trade routes between Gondor and Near Harad. Aragorn hoped the Ambassador might be able to finally shed some light on the matter. Especially as two days ago, the Merchant's Guild advised that some Gondorian caravans had gone missing as well. But none of this spoiled Aragorn's anticipation about the meeting now taking place.

Aragorn stood between Arwen and Boromir in the Hall of the Tower of Ecthelion. Their mutual excitement had been building up over the last few days due to the visitor walking towards them. Aragorn warmly embraced the visitor when close enough.

"_Mae govannen Legolas,_" Aragorn greeted his friend before Arwen did the same.

Legolas had travelled on horseback all the way from the Woodland Realm. His trousers and shirt were quite utilitarian being green and brown in colour. He also was wearing the cloak the Galadhrim presented to all those of the Fellowship. Legolas also carried the bow Galadriel gave to him as a gift.

"You said yours would be a discreet visit Legolas," Boromir acknowledged as they firmly gripped arms. "But I'm still surprised you came with no escort."

"It has been many long years since I've had the pleasure of journeying alone," Legolas advised. "The feeling of being a simple traveller, unconcerned about the forces of evil tracking one's every step. Dol Guldur's fall has seen life return to the forest and I wanted to appreciate the Greenwood's beauty once more."

"Did you take rest in Lorien along your journey?" Arwen enquired.

Legolas nodded in confirmation before expressing some sadness.

"Its glory rapidly fades following the Lord and Lady's departure to the Undying Lands," Legolas respectively referred to Celeborn and Galadriel. "Many Galadhrim have chosen to follow in their path. Caras Galadhon is now almost silent of song and its light diminished."

Legolas noted the sorrow tinged on Arwen's face in reaction to this news. He hoped his final piece of news about the Golden Wood would cheer her.

"But Haldir still resides there," Legolas happily advised. "As Marchwarden he feels obligated to watch over the Golden Wood while Galadhrim still reside there. He told me he will travel to the Grey Havens only after all other Galadhrim have done so."

"I am glad to hear this," Arwen replied with raised spirits. "I do not regret choosing of a mortal life. But I still hope that my brothers and friends will not depart these lands for some time yet."

Aragorn thought it best to change this potentially painful subject.

"I know you'd like to discuss the proposal you sent me," Aragorn told Legolas. "But I hope you'd first care to join us for some light refreshments."

Legolas was about to accept Aragorn's offer when stopped by the sound of loud steps from behind. One of the Tower Guard walked up to Boromir and handed him a small calling card. Boromir looked at the card once before excitedly ordering the guard, "Send them in at once!"

"What is it Boromir?" a curious Aragorn asked.

"I'm sure you won't mind if we have two uninvited guests join us!" Boromir cheerily answered before passing the card to Aragorn.

Aragorn smiled upon reading the card which was in the Common Tongue:

_Brandybuck & Took_

_Private Investigators_

_Est. 1422 SR_

"I think we'll now have to serve a more substantial meal than originally planned!" Aragorn ruefully commented as he showed the card to Legolas and Arwen.

"Especially given how taller they've purportedly grown!" Arwen mischievously added.

The four looked up to see Merry and Pippin walking towards them. Aragorn received a letter from Sam nearly a year ago with news from the Shire. The letter said drinking Treebeard's Ent-draught had one intended consequence for Merry and Pippin. Each of them were now four foot and five inches tall – the tallest hobbits ever recorded. Despite the letter's warning, Aragorn struggled to contain his awed smile as he greeted the pair.

"It's been far too long my friends!" Aragorn happily welcomed Merry and Pippin. "It must be fate that brought you here given Legolas also arrived this morning."

The joy Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Boromir felt instantly left upon seeing Merry and Pippin's faces. The two cousins had pale and haggard looks. Their friends couldn't recall ever seeing them like this before.

"What's happened?" was all a shocked Aragorn could ask.

"We need your help Aragorn," Merry said.

Pippin sombrely added, "Sam and Gimli have been taken captive."

* * *

The six friends adjourned to chambers to the side of the Tower Hall. Ever the healer, Aragorn physically examined Merry and Pippin for injury before allowing them to tell their story. Arwen had the light refreshments placed in the chambers given Merry and Pippin looked undernourished.

Merry and Pippin were disappointed to hear Faramir wouldn't be joining the meeting. Denethor's youngest son was in Osgiliath for the week. Faramir had gone there at Aragorn's request to see how its rebuilding was progressing. But the two cousins were happy at the prospect of seeing Eowyn a bit later. She was currently taking rest from some duties of hers.

The two hobbits began by outlining the route they had taken to Minas Tirith. They quickly moved on to giving the reason why they'd come here.

"Several months ago, workers at the Quarry discovered an entrance to a series of large caves," Merry began. "They started exploring them and quickly made an amazing find."

"What did they find?" Boromir prompted.

"Mithril!" Pippin exclaimed like if he'd spotted mushrooms. "Rich veins of it all over the cave walls! Gandalf said Bilbo's coat of mithril rings was worth more than the whole wealth of the Shire. If that's true, I think we hobbits now have enough mithril to be even richer than that Tony Stark fellow!"

None present considered Pippin's last remark an exaggeration given what the three Avengers had said of Stark's wealth.

Mithril was now thought to be extremely rare in Middle-earth. Given its wondrous properties, mithril was now worth ten times the equivalent amount in gold. This was one reason the rebuilt Great Gate was considered such a generous gift by Gimli's kin. The Lonely Mountain was thought to be the only remaining source of mithril ore. Moria was another possible source. But the dwarves were still reluctant to launch another expedition to reclaim it given what happened to Balin's. A new source of mithril would be highly prized by many. Merry and Pippin would reveal just how ruthless some were in seizing such a prize.

"Word quickly spread about it throughout the Shire," Pippin continued. "But no one could agree what we should do with it. Some wanted to start mining it immediately while others thought we should collapse the entrance and never speak of it again. So as a compromise, we invited an outside expert to give us some discreet advice about it."

"Gimli?" Legolas quickly asked to which Pippin nodded in affirmation.

"Gimli had only been there a few days when they came," Merry recalled. "A sizeable company of Gundabad orcs and wargs came upon the Quarry from nowhere and captured it. Despite our best efforts, word about the mithril had obviously got outside the Shire." Merry paused before reflecting, "I still don't know why we didn't get even a single word of warning the orcs were coming. I know your fellow Dunedain still watch over our borders at the very least Aragorn!"

"The orcs quickly moved to take control of the Shire and its border crossings," Pippin detailed. "They started conscripting many hobbits to mine the mithril. We know the mithril's being sent somewhere outside the Shire but not exactly where."

Aragorn was still reeling from this news before making his first comments about it.

"Our aiding the Shire is a given my friends," Aragorn reassured Merry and Pippin. "But I still need to grasp the whole of this distressing situation. I'm assuming the orcs are the ones who've taken Sam and Gimli captive?"

Boromir recalled Pippin sitting in this very chamber when the Council of Gondor began planning the defence of Minas Tirith. He couldn't help but contrast Aragorn's response with the insensitivity the Council gave to Pippin's volunteering. Boromir also thought of another contrast. Gimli had been one of six from the Fellowship who pursued the Uruk-hai that had taken Merry and Pippin captive. Now Merry and Pippin were the ones that had made a desperate journey in order to free Gimli.

"Yes," Pippin confirmed. "They also captured Mayor Whitfoot. The three of them are held captive in the caves to ensure co-operation. Fortunately, Merry's family helped the pair of us slip away unnoticed. As far as the orcs aware, we've been away from Shire since before their arrival. Still, not all our kin can be trusted. That's why we travelled here across the sea than risk being spotted while coming by land."

Legolas's proposal to establish an Elven colony in Ithilien plummeted down his current list of priorities. His only focus now was getting to the Shire as quickly as possible.

"Whom of your kin do you consider to be untrustworthy?" Arwen asked her first question.

Merry and Pippin both gave a snort of contempt upon thinking of the same hobbit.

"Lotho Sackville-Baggins!" Merry derisively spat out the hobbit's name.

"As troublesome as family lines go for hobbits," Aragorn dryly murmured.

"That's a gracious tribute compared to what other hobbits say about them!" Pippin added in black humour. "The orcs gave Lotho the glorious title of 'Chief Shirriff' and a whole lot of silver to go with it. That's as good a clue as any about how the orcs knew about the mithril. Lotho dismissed all the existing Shirriffs before replacing them with a big bunch of his cronies. They oversee the crossings so the Shire 'keeps up appearances' to the outside world."

"That would explain why this is the first I've heard of this," Aragorn reflected.

Aragorn had ordered the Dunedain to monitor the flow of traffic into the Shire. Until now, the hobbits had generally been left in peace by the outside world. But stronger measures might be needed in the future to control passage in and out of the Shire. Aragorn set that issue aside for now. The current situation in the Shire needed to be resolved first.

"We could quickly muster a detachment and get there on horseback," Aragorn outlined his immediate thoughts. "Perhaps we could even stop at Edoras and ask for Eomer's assistance."

"I have no doubt the Lord of the Riddermark would aid us," Legolas concurred. "But attempting a rescue with such a force presents a major difficulty. As Merry and Pippin point out, all entry points to the Shire's entry points are closely watched. Even a single company wouldn't escape the notice of Lotho's men. As much as it distresses me to say this, the three prisoners would certainly be dead by the time we reached the Quarry."

"You are suggesting rescue be attempted by a small force based on stealth?" Aragorn asked Legolas who gave a confirming nod.

"That could work," Pippin ventured. "There's a small tunnel in the caves that discreetly exits just outside the Eastfarthing. It's so discreet, I think even you big folk could use it unnoticed."

Boromir felt guilty having to puncture Pippin's optimism.

"That does sound a very good path into the caves Pippin," Boromir conceded. "But we need to consider the possibility of having to fight our way out of them if caught. A small and light armed force, no matter how skilled its members, would be cut to pieces if it was forced to fight its way through the orcs."

Boromir had read reports indicating Gundabad orcs were still fierce warriors even after Sauron's fall. Their heavy armour and weapons would give them a decided advantage in any confined battlefield such as caves. Worse, maybe the caves were even large enough for even wargs to move through.

"Boromir speaks wisdom," Arwen agreed. "Assume our rescue went unnoticed and was successful. What do you think the orc's reaction would be on finding the prisoners had been freed? I fear the extent of the orc's wrath the Shire would be forced to suffer."

There was an uncomfortable pause that was quickly broken by a knock on the chamber door. Boromir went to answer it while Aragorn spoke further.

"Ideally we need a force of two companies;" Aragorn observed "A heavy company to free the Shire and a light one to rescue our friends. But coordinating both companies would be difficult at best."

"I think we'll have difficulty organising any force given what I'm reading," Boromir interrupted.

The knock on the door was from a Tower Guard with a note that had just been delivered to the Citadel.

"Faramir sends word from Osgiliath," Boromir told the meeting his younger brother was the note's sender. "The last survivor of a Ranger patrol advised him of enemy movement in Ithilien."

Even Legolas thought he'd misheard Boromir.

"Forgive me Boromir, but you did say enemy movement?" Legolas asked for confirmation. "As in a force of Haradrim from the south?"

"No," an ashen-faced Boromir replied. "As in a force of orcs from Mordor."

Boromir handed the note to Aragorn in an atmosphere of stunned silence.

There had been no signs of enemy activity in Mordor since Sauron's fall. Its only inhabitants now were supposedly the Men who lived in its southern region of Nurn. Not long after the War, Aragorn had granted Nurn to these former slaves to have as their own land. Rumours over the years mentioned orcs and trolls hiding in the Ash Mountains to the north acting as brigands. But there hadn't been anything resembling a deliberate and organised assault like this report seemed to indicate.

"The ranger stumbled into Osgiliath during the late hours of last night," Aragorn read from the report. "His patrol was ambushed in Ithilien. They came across a horde of orcs some five thousand strong. He lost consciousness before saying which direction the orcs were headed."

Arwen had teased Aragorn years before about a Ranger being caught off his guard. She felt no such levity when considering the disturbing implications of this Ranger's report.

"We are all aware that no group has more familiarity with the forests of Ithilien than Gondor's Rangers," Arwen pointed out. "Every tree, rock and hidden path is known to them. Even at the height of the War, none of Sauron's forces moved through Ithilien without escaping the Rangers' watchful gazes."

"The Queen is right," Boromir agreed after overcoming his initial shock at the news. "I cannot even recall the last time a group of Rangers were ambushed there!'

The chamber door was suddenly flung open. The meeting had been interrupted by the Captain of the Tower Guard, his face writ large with desperation.

"Sire, please forgive my intrusion!" Beregond exclaimed to Aragorn. "But the Othram has just been breached!"

Aragorn remembered an expression of Captain America's before silently pleading, _Valar give me a break!_

"Breached by whom?" Boromir anxiously asked in light of Faramir's report.

"A vessel the likes of which I've never seen!" Beregond quickly responded. "There was a preceding column of white light before the vessel suddenly appeared!"

"Where did it appear?" Aragorn asked.

"The first level Sire, on the vacant lot next to the main barracks," Beregond clarified.

Aragorn and Boromir quickly exchanged glances upon hearing the location.

"What is the vessel doing now?" Aragorn followed up with.

"It hasn't moved since appearing," Beregond reported. "The vessel's windows are heavily shaded preventing us from perceiving the vessel's interior. Our garrison has commenced surrounding it but won't engage unless ordered by the King."

Aragorn's quickly pondered a response to a potentially even more dangerous threat than the orcs.

"Captain Beregond," Aragon firmly ordered him "you and the Tower Guard are to assist the Queen in securing the Citadel. I want a mounted escort to the first level and have Anduril brought to me!"

Arwen instantly complied with her husband's command. She gave Aragorn a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying from the chamber with Beregond in her wake. Aragorn spoke to the four Fellowship members still in the chamber with him.

"As Gimli would put it," Aragorn wryly said. "Certainty of death, small chance of success - what are we waiting for?"

Aragorn's four friends accepted his offer to accompany him with knowing chuckles.

* * *

Merry and Pippin shared rides with Legolas and Boromir respectively as they accompanied Aragorn and his retinue of knights to the first level.

Pippin quietly compared the mood of the White City to the last time intruders had breached it walls. The assault by the Hosts of Mordor engendered dread and fear (if only from the Nazgul's sorcery) among the defenders and residents of Minas Tirith. But the city's reaction to the strange vessel seemed to be a combination of confusion and curiosity. This reaction was exemplified by the scene that confronted Aragorn's company when it reached the vessel.

The vessel resembled a dark metallic bird with two large wings and a strange tail comprised of four smaller wings. Its front window was like two large black bubbles. It currently rested on the lot's gravel surface by three sets of metal wheels. Each wheel was coated by a strange black substance. Aragorn's mind furiously tried to come up with a connection between the vessel and his decision to follow Arwen's advice about the lot.

A force of Gondorian regulars had surrounded the vessel. Archers had been placed behind a circular wall of infantry. More infantry were behind the archers to help keep back a large crowd of onlookers. These infantry created a path through the crowd for Aragorn's company to dismount near the front of the vessel. The watch officer indicated there still had been no sign of movement since its arrival. Aragorn hoped the individual with the sharpest senses present could perceive something within the vessel.

"Legolas, once again I need your elf eyes to see for me," Aragorn quietly requested of his friend who stood next to him.

Legolas's gaze momentarily narrowed as he tried to see into the vessel's hidden interior.

"I am unable to make out forms or numbers," Legolas advised before warily adding, "But vessel's interior gives a feeling of both the strange and the familiar."

"King Elessar!" Boromir called out from the vessel's rear.

Aragorn and Legolas walked over to Boromir who was looking at one of the vessel's vertical 'wings'. Boromir simply pointed to draw their attention to at a white-painted symbol on the wing. The symbol looked like the motif of an eagle's head.

"Neither of you think…" Boromir tentatively alluded where his thoughts were leading.

A discernable whir then emanated from the rear of the vessel. This noise caused a ripple of loud murmurs amongst the crowd. Some of the crowd began to hastily disperse when they saw their king draw his sword in response to the noise.

"Ready yourselves!" Aragorn ordered the Gondorian force surrounding the vessel.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas placed themselves directly facing the rear of the vessel. The source of the whirring was revealed to be the vessel's rear opening in the form of a ramp. None of the defenders could recall a drawbridge or siege tower ramp making similar noise while being lowered.

"Whatever comes out of the vessel, we will stand our ground!" Aragorn emphasised their duty to defend Minas Tirith with their lives.

The mystery of what the vessel carried was answered the moment its ramp touched the ground.

An unmasked Rogers cautiously strode down the ramp with shield in hand. In his wake came Thor and Banner followed by Stark and Sif. Barton and Romanoff turned off the Quinjet's enhanced window-shading before moving to join the others.

The Avengers had discussed how to minimise the alarm in Minas Tirith the Quinjet's sudden appearance would certainly cause. Thor suggested the Avengers shouldn't disembark until Aragorn and his court came to them. Waiting until Aragorn was ready to 'receive' them would show his subjects the Avengers still acknowledged and respected their king's authority. Rogers agreed with this course of action for another reason as well.

"_No offence Bruce," Rogers apologised to him. "But I don't want the Other Guy's first appearance to be from an arrow shot at you by a nervous sentry."_

"_Why didn't you ask Gandalf to send us to a more stress-free environment then?" Stark quipped._

Any chance of an unintended showing by Hulk was quickly negated by the two residents of Middle-earth least afraid of him. Merry and Pippin squeezed through the stunned Gondorian line before excitedly running towards Banner. Banner wasn't completely surprised by the pair's growth spurt given he witnessed the Ent-draught's first effects on them. But explanations could wait. For now, Banner was happy just feeling the warmth from Merry and Pippin's heartfelt embrace of reunion.

Only the greatest of discipline prevented Boromir from greeting Rogers in a similar manner. The Steward and Legolas had smiles of delight as they slowly walked behind Aragorn towards Captain America. Rogers gave Aragorn a crisp salute in acknowledgment.

"It cannot be!" was all a shocked Aragorn could gasp.

Rogers couldn't help but smirk upon remembering the last time Aragorn had said this.

"It's good to see you again too Your Majesty," Rogers warmly greeted him before wryly adding, "Though I can guarantee none of us have come back from the dead!"

* * *

The Avengers made their way to the Citadel escorted by Aragorn's company. The journey was a steady trot on horseback as excited crowds lined the streets to glimpse and cheer the Avengers - specifically the three Avengers who fought in the War of the Ring. By the time the company reached the second level, Rogers thought the Avengers' passage through Minas Tirith resembled a 'Welcome Home' parade.

Rogers was at the head of the parade with Aragorn and Boromir either side of him. Much to the surprise of Gondor's two senior leaders, Captain America was actually riding a horse! Rogers advised them he'd taken some riding lessons in case he ever came back to Middle-earth. He also briefly touched on why the Avengers had returned there as a group.

"It seems to be a day for ill-tidings,' Aragorn commented. "I'll explain ours once we're behind closed doors."

"At least Gandalf's still keeping an eye out for us," Boromir offered in comfort.

"He thought someone might say that," Rogers revealed with a half-smile. "He said to tell you 'Two eyes, as often I can spare'!"

Behind the three men rode Thor and Banner. Just like when they returned to Minas Tirith with the Army of the West, their respective passengers were Merry and Pippin. Banner thought the pair taking serious his suggestion they become private investigators more unbelievable than their new height!

Sif closely followed with Legolas. The Goddess of War thought Legolas's manner and appearance justified one of Thor's observations about Middle-earth. It was the extraordinary similarity between the Elves of Middle-earth and the Light Elves of Alfheim. Thor's observations about Middle-earth's culture being closer to that of Asgard than Midgard also seemed true. She would be more accepting of Thor leaving Asgard if he'd chosen to reside in this realm.

Romanoff, Barton and Stark were at the back of the line of dignitaries. Despite being briefed beforehand, the three of them were still amazed by a city unlike any they'd seen before. They were quietly taking in the sights and sounds of Minas Tirith.

Horse riding was one of Black Widow's favourite leisure activities. She often visited a remote ranch in Montana where she could ride with a degree of privacy (SHIELD always kept track of its agents no matter Fury might tell the Council). From what Romanoff had read about him, she would've loved the opportunity to ride Shadowfax.

Barton held Romanoff from behind as her passenger. Fittingly for the Avenger's master archer, Barton had a fully loaded quiver slung over his back.

Stark rode to the right of Romanoff and Barton. He couldn't help but tell the pair what how he currently perceived them.

"Seeing you two now is like seeing Robin Hood and Maid Marian in reverse," Stark said straight-faced.

"Do you remember what Robin Hood used to do to rich people Stark?" Barton acerbically countered.

"Where did you learn to ride anyway Tony?" Romanoff changed the topic.

"One of the weird rites of passage among rich people is playing horse polo at least once in your life," Stark answered. "I only tried it a couple of times. It was like playing golf in an earthquake."

Barton and Romanoff both smiled at this before the latter advised Stark, "You can have that experience again without even having to mount a saddle. Just invite the Other Guy for a few rounds at your favourite course!"

"Yeah," Stark drawled. "His definition of 'going a few rounds' is probably the same as Cap's though."

The three noticed the riders ahead of them had come to a halt. The company had stopped outside to the entrance to the Grand Market of Minas Tirith that was located on the second level. A marble statue at the entrance had caught the attention of Rogers, Thor and Banner. The other Avengers followed their example in directing their steeds towards the statue to take a better look at it.

The marble statue was life-size Frodo standing in front of Gandalf the White. Gandalf held his staff in one hand while the other rested on Frodo's shoulder in comfort and guidance. Both figures had their gazes fixed in the direction of Mordor symbolizing their role in destroying the One Ring. The statue was supposed to be a permanent reminder of the two from the Fellowship that had since departed to the Undying Lands.

"Now that's appropriate," Banner summarised the mutual feeling he, Rogers and Thor had about the statue.

Romanoff spotted something in the middle of the Grand Market that caused her to wryly comment, "It looks like they weren't the only ones who made an impression around here."

Rogers, Banner and Thor all gasped upon seeing what Romanoff had drawn their attention to.

There were three marble statues standing alongside each other. Each statue was a life-size representation of one of the three Avengers that had been part of the Fellowship. One was of Captain America gripping his shield in a throwing action while another was of Thor holding Mjolnir aloft. Both statues flanked one of Banner who stood in front of a menacing Hulk.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas followed the Avengers in moving to be within a few feet of the three statues.

Aragorn moved beside Rogers and softly reminded him, "I swore the Free Peoples would not forget you my friend."

An apparently unimpressed Stark remarked, "Mine would've been bigger."

At this, the eight Fellowship members shared a knowing look. They all knew they were remembering the same thing without a word being spoken. It was an observation Rogers made while the Fellowship had travelled down the Anduin. Despite their best efforts, all eight burst out laughing.

"What?" Stark queried sensing he'd just been the butt of some private joke among the Fellowship.

Rogers gave a mirthful sigh before answering, "If we get the time Tony, we'll take you to the Argonath!"

* * *

**The Fellowship's 'joke' can be found in Chapter 12 of **_**Avengers of the Ring**_**.**

**One subplot I wanted to include in this story was my own version of the 'Scouring of the Shire'. Particularly as this incident isn't part of the film trilogy.**

**Eowyn makes her first appearance next chapter.**

**The 'Montana ranch' was a nod to Scarlett Johansson's role in **_**The Horse Whisperer**_** (not that I've seen it or even read the book). ****Stark's comparison of polo is taken from a quote of Sylvester Stallone's.**


	7. Pulled In All Directions

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

05/04/2014

Having now seen _The Winter Soldier, _I'm glad I didn't try to second-guess its plot for the purposes of this story. However, there may be some fleeting references to it in later chapters.

**Phygmalion**: Thanks for that. This story will only work if I get that balance right.

**Scottjunkie, Dan man, Brad W**: Looking forward to your reviews like I did when writing the first story.

**gailpearson9081**: I'm more than certain this story won't be as long as the first. But I still intend on it being epic as possible.

**kalanigapido**: There's a Disney reference in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Pulled In All Directions**

The company reached the sixth level where its members dismounted before entering the tunnel that led to the Citadel. The company was escorted by Beregond who received a nod of acknowledgement from Rogers.

Rogers's eyes quickly adjusted to the light as he exited the tunnel. The Tower of Ecthelion and the Merethrond were just as he remembered them. Even the White Tree seemed stronger and healthier than when it came into bloom for Aragorn's coronation. But Rogers's attention was more drawn to a small crowd standing in front of the tree.

Arwen ordered the Tower Guard to stand down as soon as Aragorn's message about the Avengers reached her. Now, she and her maids-of-honour waited by the tree to welcome the company. Standing next to Arwen was another leading noblewoman of Gondor who was also a close friend. Rogers's reaction removed any guilt the Queen felt from having woken her friend to be here.

"Eowyn!" Rogers happily greeted the Queen's friend.

"Steve!" Eowyn joyously responded as she firmly embraced him.

Eowyn wore a splendid dark-green dress. Rogers thought she looked happier and more radiant than when he last saw her. After they loosened themselves, Rogers declared what he thought was the reason.

"I know this is three years late," Rogers prefaced. "But congratulations on marrying Faramir!"

"Boromir told you?" Eowyn asked.

Rogers simply nodded. He wasn't all that surprised when Boromir told him the news. Particularly given he'd witnessed what was likely Eowyn and Faramir's first kiss that night at the Merethrond. Thor and Boromir also joined the pair.

"I am glad to see you as well Thor," Eowyn acknowledged the God of Thunder.

"The honour is mine, young Dernhelm!" Thor knowingly replied before gently kissing Eowyn's hand. "My friend Lady Sif has accompanied us here. I shall properly introduce the pair of you later. Being worthy shield-maidens, I have every confidence the both of you will get along well."

"I look forward to meeting her Thor." Eowyn said before asking her brother-in-law, "Did you tell Steve about my and Faramir's other news?"

Boromir's face lit up with pride as he shook his head.

"No, it is only fitting you tell him yourself." Boromir answered.

Eowyn then signalled one of the maids-of-honour to step forward. The maid held a bundle of white cloth in her arms. The maid passed the bundle to Eowyn who then passed it to Rogers. Captain America released a smile of delight at the four-month old baby now staring at him.

"He is our firstborn!" Eowyn glowingly identified her and Faramir's son.

"Your son has your eyes milady," Thor noted with grin.

"What's his name?" Rogers asked the boy's mother.

Eowyn's eyes sparkled as she revealed her son's name to be; "Steven!"

Stark rolled his eyes on hearing this. He'd been standing next to Banner, silently observing Rogers and Eowyn's reunion.

"The way things are going; Cap's next report about this place is going to read like an episode of '_This Is Your Life'_!" Stark observed to Banner who quickly had to suppress a snigger.

Stark now turned his attention to the White Tree. The proud symbol of the Reunited Kingdom made Stark think of two famous American artists now deceased. Stark took a couple of steps towards Aragorn and began quietly conversing with him.

"Excuse me Your Highnessness," Stark started

Aragorn was momentarily confused by the honorific Stark had addressed him with.

"I thought the title was 'Your Highness' in your world also Master Stark?" Aragorn sincerely sought to clarify.

Like Sif, Aragorn would soon discover seriousness was the exception and not the rule for Iron Man.

Stark advised after a beat, "Han Solo changed it."

"I don't remember Steve speaking of this individual…" Aragorn tried recalling. "No matter, any Avenger is allowed to address me by name."

"'Tony'." Stark counteroffered prior to what he really wanted to talk about, "That white tree is natural isn't it?"

"Indeed it is Tony," Aragorn proudly confirmed.

Aragorn and Stark looked at the White Tree as the former educated the latter of its historical significance.

"My forebears carried it as sapling when they fled to Middle-earth from Numenor more than three millennia ago," Aragorn said. "It has been in this courtyard since Minas Tirith's foundation. It is not just this kingdom's symbol but also our most sacred relic. The White Tree links the Race of Men with the very powers that created this world."

"How 'bout that?" was Stark's reaction to Aragorn's lesson. "For a moment I thought it was a previously unknown work by Walt Disney and Andy Warhol."

* * *

The meeting disrupted by the Avengers' arrival now reconvened in the same chambers. The meeting's six original participants had invited Eowyn and the Avengers to join them. Eowyn politely declined in case her son involuntarily disrupted proceedings. Despite the maids in her service, Eowyn insisted on nursing young Steven when she could. Boromir often thought Eowyn's insistence was driven from losing her own parents as a young child.

The meeting's old and new participants debriefed each other about threats they had been respectively informed of. Both groups now had more information to work with. But it still wasn't any clearer if the various threats actually interrelated.

"I don't believe in coincidences here," Rogers argued. "Gandalf said this evil force would hit the Free Peoples soon. I take the point about the orcs going to ground after Sauron's defeat. But orcs only launch these sort of attacks if someone's pulling their strings from behind the scenes."

"It's not just that these attacks have taken place Steve," Boromir advised. "More troubling is that we received no warning about them beforehand."

"From what I've read about them," Barton ventured "these 'orcs' aren't the type who'll formally declare war on you."

"You are correct Master Hawkeye," Legolas conceded. "But orcs aren't the inconspicuous type either. In Middle-earth, only the most powerful of sorcery could conceal a large horde of orcs moving cross-country."

"Well, I've always agreed with the observation that magic's just science we don't understand yet," Stark reflected before assuring Legolas, "No offence meant Def Leppard."

Stark's 'apology' to Legolas earned him a withering stare from Rogers. But Thor was compelled to speak given Jane had previously described magic in such terms.

"I once heard Theoden-King speak that war does not tolerate ambiguity," Thor recalled. "We should heed his wisdom while considering our present situation. We will not discover much about enemy forces or strategies from within the confines of this chamber. Only by engaging the orcs will we start finding some of the answers we seek." Thor then looked at Merry and Pippin before concluding, "The sooner the better, if only to rescue our friends."

Both hobbits gave Thor smiles of appreciation. A knock on the chamber door prevented any others responding to Thor's advice. The door opened and a herald entered the room.

"The Ambassador of Near and Far Harad has arrived for his audience with Your Majesty," the herald told Aragorn.

Aragorn sighed from having completely forgotten about the appointment due to this morning's events.

Aragorn revealed the Ambassador's name when he commanded the herald, "Please give my apologies to Ambassador Hyaquet. See if he's free to meet later in the day."

"His Excellency insists on seeing you now sire," the herald revealed. "He said particularly in light of the Avengers' returning to Middle-earth."

Aragorn decided after a beat, "Very well then. But we'll have the audience here rather than the Hall. Advise that I can only currently spare him a short while."

The herald promptly left to fetch the Ambassador.

"We can leave if you need some privacy Aragorn," offered Rogers who was sitting next to him.

"No thank you Steve," Aragorn politely declined. "If His Excellency insists on seeing me now, I insist on the Avengers being present."

Ambassador Hyaquet entered the room and stood directly facing Aragorn across the circular table. Hyaquet had a deep olive complexion and a finely trimmed black beard. He also wore a silk robe coloured black and red. Hyaquet gave Aragorn a respectful bow from the shoulders.

"Ambassador Hyaquet," Aragorn acknowledged his gesture.

"King Elessar," Hyaquet replied.

A multi-linguist, Romanoff thought Hyaquet's refined accent sounded like a strange African-Middle Eastern combination.

"I understand you have some information about the recent disruption to trade routes between our two realms?" Aragorn knowingly asked.

"Yes Your Majesty," Hyaquet confirmed. "Some time ago your Steward asked me about the disruption. I have something to report after my investigations into the matter. As you are pressed for time, I will immediately state the particulars.

"We have had a significant drop in food imports from both Gondor and Nurn. The reason appears to be that many of our caravans and trading posts have been destroyed by fire."

"Do you mean from scrub fires?" Aragorn queried.

Aragorn was familiar with the arid vegetation that dotted the Near Hard landscape from his travels there. A number in the chamber noted the restrained fury on Hyaquet's face in response to Aragorn's question.

"No Your Majesty," Hyaquet icily responded. "I regretfully advise our losses have been the result of deliberate attacks! The evidence points to the fires being concentrated around their victims. Those killed were not caught in some natural or random blaze."

"Please accept my and my kingdom's sympathies for your losses," Aragorn genuinely offered. "Do you have any knowledge of who's launching these attacks?"

Aragorn wanted to see if these attacks were in any way connected to the horde of Mordor orcs spotted in Ithilien.

"No evidence of the attacker has been found," Hyaquet said before revealing why he wanted an immediate audience. "However, many of my people have compared these attacks to similar ones made in recent years." Hyaquet then glared at Rogers as he concluded; "Such as those one of these 'Avengers' reputedly made against our warriors in the last war!"

No Haradrim had survived the Siege of Minas Tirith. But one result from trading with the Reunited Kingdom was that it enabled tales of the battle to be widely spread throughout Harad. This included the use of napalm against the attackers during the battle.

Not surprisingly, Boromir was incensed by what Hyaquet had just said. Hyaquet's attempt to rewrite history was part of the reason. But it was more from his defaming Captain America.

"I would remind 'His Excellency'," Boromir addressed Hyaquet with barely concealed sarcasm "your warriors suffered these attacks while laying siege to this very city! You Southrons were part of a host intent on putting every one of its inhabitants to the sword! And napalm was originally designed by another of Sauron's minions for use against the Free Peoples!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Aragorn firmly intervened. "Nothing present will be resolved by recriminations about the past."

Boromir calmed himself and felt some vindication given Hyaquet's next words.

"I did not intend to open old wounds King Elessar," Hyaquet assured him. "But please understand that my people have been shaken by these attacks. Near Harad's existing food supplies are growing short. And word will undoubtedly reach them of the Avengers' return to Middle-earth. Under the strain, many Haradrim tribes may opt for stronger action than diplomacy to solve the crisis!"

Nearly everyone present knew that 'stronger action' in diplomatic speak meant 'war'.

Any Haradrim attack against the Reunited Kingdom would now be futile. Such attacks stood no chance against the full complement and power of the Avengers. But Thor also remembered the Haradrim he fought against in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. He respected how the Black Serpent's cavalry fought out of personal honour. Thor had no doubt the Haradrim would fight to the last even if they fought all the Avengers at once. But he felt a deep unease about such a battle. Mortals driven desperate by hunger did not deserve the God of Thunder's wrath. Fortunately, the Avenger's leader shared similar concerns to Thor.

Aragorn spoke after Rogers's had whispered something to him.

"Your Excellency, Captain America asks to address the both of us," Aragorn advised Hyaquet before giving Rogers a nod to proceed.

"Mister Ambassador," Rogers began "it's a fact caravans from both countries have been hit. Maybe these attacks are nothing more than a series of brazen robberies. But they seem too well organised for brigands. Especially given there's been no trace of the attackers found at the scene."

"I concede that's possible," Hyaquet cautiously replied.

"To me it follows that a third force is behind these attacks," Rogers argued. "These attacks are clearly aimed at disrupting both your economies. Maybe their ultimate objective is even to provoke a war between Gondor and Harad. Whatever the case, we're running out of time to solve this mystery."

"I am not sure what you are leading to sir," Hyaquet stated.

"After while you get used to it," Stark advised which earned him an unexpected rebuke from Rogers.

"Thanks for volunteering to look into this Stark," Rogers 'ordered' him with a smirk.

Rogers noted that Stark wasn't the only one with a shocked and confused look on their face in response to this.

"Ambassador Hyaquet," Rogers indirectly began explaining "Tony Stark is one of the smartest men in my world. If there's someone who can crack open enemy secrets it's him." Rogers then apologised to Stark, "I'm sorry for my insensitivity Tony. But you recently went up against an unknown fire-like weapon. You're the best Avenger to find out if there's a similar weapon in play here."

The mental scars Stark still had from the Extremis attacks prevented any witty comeback on his part.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Cap." Stark softly thanked Rogers before assuring him, "Jarvis and I will get to the bottom of it."

Hyaquet didn't doubt the sincerity behind the Avengers' offer. But politics prevented him from accepting the offer just on their word.

"Many of my people would have grave concerns about an Avenger entering our lands for any reason!" Hyaquet strongly pointed out to Aragorn.

Aragorn picked up on the diplomatic subtext contained in this remark.

"Iron Man will not engage in any action against your people except in self-defence!" Aragorn quickly assured Hyaquet. "His sole purpose will be to discreetly investigate the attacks. I also promise to share with you all the information he finds. I swear all this by my oath as High King of Gondor and Arnor!"

There was a pause as Hyaquet considered Aragorn's pledge.

The internal politics of the Haradrim were a complex web at the best of times. If anything, they were now more complicated than before the War of the Ring. Three equal factions existed within the Haradrim about dealing with the Reunited Kingdom. The first wanted to resume hostilities as early as possible if only to reclaim Umbar. The second favoured a policy of isolation. While the third believed closer trade and diplomatic links would ultimately bring greater wealth to the Haradrim than from raiding and piracy. Hyaquet was secretly aligned to the third faction but his position required him to represent the views of the other two. The fact these factions crossed regional and tribal lines meant a united Haradrim position was very rare. But in trying to carry out this task, Hyaquet had assistance from an unlikely and unwitting source.

King Elessar was a man of his word even to his enemies. Elendil's heirs did not swear oaths lightly and breaking them was unthinkable. Elessar wouldn't have given his assurances if there was even the tiniest doubt this 'Iron Man' would violate them.

"On behalf of Near and Far Harad, I accept the offer of assistance under those terms," Hyaquet graciously told the meeting.

"Relax Ali Baba," Stark glibly comforted Hyaquet "you won't even know I'm there."

Hyaquet completely misconstrued what Stark had just said to him.

"I am the Ambassador of Near and Far Harad sir," a mildly irritated Hyaquet corrected Stark. "I do not cut hair for any 'Ali'!"

Rather than apologise to Hyaquet, Rogers dryly asked Banner across the table, "How's that list of pointers coming along?"

* * *

Following Thor's advice at the meeting, the Reunited Kingdom and the Avengers immediately began moving to counteract the threats they were now aware of. All hoped no new threats would emerge for at least the time being.

Aragorn ordered half of the four thousand soldiers based at Minas Tirith to immediately mobilize. In a repetition of his actions during the War of the Ring, Aragorn sent heralds to other regions of Gondor calling for reinforcements. All these forces would concentrate at Osgiliath before engaging the horde of orcs now somewhere at large in Ithilien.

There was a flurry within the main barracks as forces prepared to move out. A new barracks had been built on the site of the old one reduced to rubble during the siege. Heavy infantry and archers were precisely forming up on the barrack's spacious drill square. Supplies from a grand complex of storerooms and armouries were being readied for transport. The heralds delivering Aragorn's summons were mounting their steeds to commence their respective journeys.

Rogers noticed all this while heading to one of the barrack's many armouries. He had a flashback of when Boromir publicly commissioned him an officer. Rogers had raised the status of his Gondorian commission with Aragorn and Boromir earlier.

"_I'm not asking for anything," Rogers prefaced. "But is my original commission obsolete given Gondor's now part of the Reunited Kingdom?"_

"_All previous ranks and commissions of Gondor have been continued," Boromir assured him._

"_I'm disappointed you thought your former commission could be so easily relinquished Steve," Aragorn said with heavy sarcasm. "For punishment, you leave me no choice but to promote you to the rank of Condir."_

"_From what you told me Steve, your Army's equivalent rank is 'Brigadier General'," Boromir proudly clarified._

"_Well…thanks." Was all a dumbfounded Rogers could muster before advising, "But please put a stop to the promotions. If I go any higher, my shield will need more than one star painted on it!"_

The Avengers were given the statehouses located in the Citadel for accommodation. But Aragorn had also granted them one of the barrack's larger armouries to store their weapons and equipment. The equipment included the Suit. Stark was already wearing it by the time Rogers entered the armoury. Rogers thought the Suit to be a perfect replica of Iron Man's famed Mark VII armour.

"Of your old armour, Mark VII always looked the best," Rogers commented to Stark who still had his visor raised.

"Like I'd ever accept fashion advice from a guy that wears spangly outfits," Stark dryly replied.

Rogers gave a knowing smirk before saying, "Unlike the first time you said that Tony, I can be of use right now! I'll get your travel luggage."

The luggage that Rogers was referring to was a black duffel bag resting on a bench. The bag contained some of the small but highly advanced transceivers the Avengers had bought with them. The transceivers would allow them to build a communications network across Middle-earth. Stark would be deploying some along his journey to Harad.

As Rogers handed Stark the bag, he couldn't help but reflect how much their relationship had changed in the time they'd know each other.

Much of their initial testiness was from having strong but very different personalities. But Rogers had little doubt his friendship with the late Howard Stark played a major part as well. Tony's childhood was incredibly difficult given the strained relationship with his often absent father. Maybe Rogers was good proxy for all the sarcasm Tony would've liked to direct at Howard. But when it came down to the crunch against the Chitauri, Captain America and Iron Man not only set aside personal differences. The pair also rallied the other Avengers before leading them in the final battle. The good relationship they now had was from Tony being every bit his father's son. Like Howard, Tony was indomitable in the face of evil and would fight it to the last with all his fortune, genius and sheer will.

"Do you reckon you'll have any problems finding your way to Near Harad?" Rogers questioned Stark as they exited the armoury.

"I had Jarvis scan a map of Middle-earth," Stark said. "It won't be as good as GPS, but with the transceivers we'll be able to navigate well enough."

"One thing before you leave Tony," Rogers began. "I'll assume the Suit is powered similar to the jet. Are you only be able to go at half-speed as well?"

Stark shook his head in the negative.

"The official truth is the Suit's propulsion system is very different," Stark advised.

"And the unofficial truth?" Rogers quizzically asked.

"Do you really think I'd give SHIELD any technology allowing them to keep up with me?" Stark quipped before closing his visor.

The Suit's heads-up display immediately lit up.

"All systems operational and ready sir," JARVIS advised his creator.

Stark smiled at this before quietly reflecting, "Oh, it's good to be back – again!"

Rogers and all of the Drill Square saw Iron Man take to the skies of Middle-earth for the first time.

* * *

Infantry were positioned along the perimeter of the vacant lot to prevent the curious from accessing the Quinjet. It was here that Aragorn was farewelling the group charged with freeing the Shire as well as Sam and Gimli.

Legolas, Banner, Barton and Romanoff were accompanying Merry and Pippin to their faraway home. With characteristic optimism, the two hobbits were looking forward to showing Bruce the Shire once the orcs had been dealt with. But they were currently more excited by their first trip on a Quinjet - they would be landing in Buckland in under two hours!

Banner had told Romanoff about his friendship with Merry and Pippin. He was glad they still exhibited an innocent charm. Banner correctly deduced that Romanoff would it find appealing.

"Now you know you're not allowed to smoke in here?" Romanoff checked with Merry and Pippin while adjusting their cabin seatbelts.

"We won't be any trouble Natasha," Merry promised her. "Not that we've ever asked, but we don't think Bruce likes us smoking for some reason."

"What's this bag for?" Pippin asked, holding the motion sickness bag he found under his seat.

"It's just in case you begin feeling unwell once we're moving," Romanoff advised.

"Neither Sam nor Bilbo said they got sick when riding on the eagles," Pippin reflected.

"I think we'll be going a lot faster than they did!" Romanoff wryly pointed out.

"Not to worry Pip," Merry assured him. "Unlike Sam and Bilbo, at least we'll have in-flight entertainment!"

A bemused Romanoff asked, "Who told you that term?"

"Tony did," Pippin innocently advised her. "He said during the flight, you'd be putting on an apron and serving the rest of us meals and free drinks from the bar!"

Across the cabin, Barton and Legolas were stowing their respective weapons. Barton shaking open the ends of his bow caught Legolas's attention.

"I've heard much about your bow and your skill with it Clint," Legolas complimented him. "I only wish I could witness both under happier circumstances."

A man of few words, Barton replied "Back at you" before offering his bow for Legolas to try. The Prince of the Woodland Realm returned the favour.

Barton thought the wood of Legolas's bow was the smoothest he had ever touched. The bow itself seemed to have been crafted from a single piece of wood, as he could see no joints. The wood had also been skilfully carved so the bow appeared to be covered with leaves and vines. Barton wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but there appeared to be a thin golden strand running through the bow's string.

Legolas had never handled a bow like Hawkeye's before. It was an extraordinary precise and complex piece of metalwork. The bow was similar to Captain America's shield in the sense that it was both lightweight and strong. Legolas remembered the 'buttons' on the bow weren't for decorative purposes. But he was curious about the small cylinder that had a circle of red glass at either end.

"It's a rangefinder," Barton answered. "It gives you the range and a clear picture of what you're shooting at. They call me 'Hawkeye' but I'll take anything that helps hit the target."

"Even hawks lose sight of their prey on the odd occasion," Legolas observed as he and Barton returned bows. "Your device enhances your skill but your skill does not come from your device."

"Thanks," Barton accepted the compliment. "Given your eyesight, I guess you don't need any help seeing a target?"

Legolas shook his head before saying, "But my arrows don't always quickly bring down a target. Some of your arrows would have been useful the time I was trying to stop a particular Uruk-hai torchbearer!"

Aragorn was conversing with Banner at the bottom of the Quinjet's ramp. He handed Banner two scroll cases that each contained a message. One message was to be delivered to the Dunedain supposedly patrolling the Shire.

"Are you sure you want me to deliver these Aragorn?" Banner queried. "I don't know if I have the temperament for diplomacy."

"You have the ideal temperament Bruce given you are a man of non-violence," Aragorn sincerely assured him. "And you forget you are also one of my barons. My kin will treat anything you say with the same respect they would give my own words."

Banner gave a small nod of appreciation before saying, "I'll do what I can."

Aragorn's reply showed he wasn't completely ignoring the Other Guy.

"I have every confidence the both of you will reward my trust like you have on every previous occasion," Aragorn said.

The ramp began lifting as soon as Banner entered the cabin. He noticed Legolas sitting across from Merry and Pippin. Barton and Romanoff were in their usual seats in the cockpit. Banner sat down next to Merry and Pippin and began fastening his seatbelt. As the jet's engines started, Banner noticed the baffled looks of his two friends.

"Is everything ok guys?" Banner checked with them.

The two hobbits were confused about Romanoff's response to what Stark had earlier told them.

"We're not sure why," Pippin quietly began "but Natasha seems upset with Tony."

"What happened?" a concerned Banner asked.

Merry advised, "She said it'd be entertaining to see if Iron Man could fly out of this thing mid-air wearing nothing but an apron!"

* * *

Aragorn had dispatched a herald to Osgiliath to deliver his reply to Faramir. The force being assembled in Minas Tirith of infantry and archers wouldn't reach Osgiliath until just after dawn. But Aragorn was keen to question the injured Ranger as quickly as possible. To that end, Aragorn and Boromir would immediately ride to Osgiliath escorted by a company of two hundred knights.

Aragorn's message also advised of the Avengers' return to Middle-earth. No doubt Faramir would be delighted to read that his good friend Captain America would be arriving with Aragorn's company.

Thor wasn't initially going to be joining them in Osgiliath. Aragorn had asked Thor to travel to Cair Andros to check on the garrison notionally stationed there. Thor would also do a reconnaissance of the forests of North Ithilien to try and find any sign of the reported orcs. Thor said any orc was welcome to try and ambush the God of Thunder.

Boromir walked up to the other Avenger coming to Osgiliath. They were in the stables on the sixth level where the mounted escort was preparing for departure.

"Is your horse to your satisfaction Lady Sif?" Boromir asked about the black stallion she'd been given.

"Very much so milord," Sif replied as she adjusted the saddle. "Thor talked fondly about the horses of Middle-earth and I'm much looking forward to riding one."

"Like your fellow Avengers, you are allowed to call me by name milady," Boromir said.

"Then it is only fair I return the favour…Boromir," Sif responded.

Boromir gave a small smile before saying, "If I'm allowed to ask Sif, are you able to summon the elements with your weapon like Thor can with his?"

Sif shook her head.

"Mjolnir is a mighty relic," Sif explained. "Only those truly worthy are able to wield it and the power it contains." She paused before adding, "I would not like to use Mjolnir even if I could."

Why not?" queried a puzzled Boromir.

Sif answered with restrained sarcasm, "Like I once told Thor, 'What honour is there in defeating one's foe with a lightning bolt?'"

"I think Legolas and Gimli would agree with that!" Boromir laughed recalling the 'competition' the pair of them had with Thor. "Still, I find one of Mjolnir's powers even more remarkable. Using it as a means of flight, how long will Thor take to reach Cair Andros?"

"Almost as fast as the lightning he can summon with it," Sif replied. "But Thor mentioned he had to visit a friend before heading there…"

* * *

Thor knelt before a burial mound located on Pelennor Fields outside the White City. It was the mound containing all the horses slain during the battle that took place there. Thor had been a participant in the battle as one of the Riders Three along with Eowyn and Merry.

"I apologise for being unable to pay my respects until now Graegwind," Thor whispered to his beloved steed killed in the battle. "But I hope you are comforted that I've thought of you every day since our parting."

Thor stood to leave when an afterthought came to him.

"If you ever have need in Valhalla for a kind and wise word, seek out my mother," Thor advised Graegwind before giving a gentle smirk. "If you ever have need of amusement, ask my brother what happened to him after he called Hulk a 'dull creature'."

Thor then twirled Mjolnir and rapidly headed skywards towards Cair Andros.

* * *

**So the Avengers and the Fellowship both mix and spilt in different directions. The respective journeys may be covered in individual chapters depending how they flow as I write them.**

**Plenty of information about the 'tree' Walt Disney created. It also goes without saying that white was one colour Warhol liked using a lot.**

**Eowyn and Faramir's son was named 'Elboron' but I thought Cap would've left quite an impression on the pair of them.**

**The book mentions the string of the bow given to Legolas contained a strand of elven hair. Some theorise it was a strand of Galadriel's which means Legolas and Gimli's gifts had something in common.**

'**Hyaquet' is a clumsy use of Quenya on my part combining the words for 'south' and 'speak'. I strongly support the argument that there are no 'perfect' races in Tolkien's books. Especially given his personal views on the matter contained within some of his private correspondence.**


	8. Fresh Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

11/04/2014

**Bernard Karp**: I had to put down my pet rabbit of twelve years just after Christmas. Drat the pull our beloved animals have on us even after their passing!

**Elf With Redbull**: I think it's easier to change someone's religious affiliation or political allegiance than their favourite beverage ;)

**Anonymous**: I don't know if Extremis was designed to withstand a dragon's breath. Not that Smaug would be fazed by Killian challenging him to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Fresh Discoveries**

The mounted company from Minas Tirith reached Osgiliath by late afternoon. As the King led the company, one of the knights carried the Standard of Elendil. Aragorn and Boromir's attire was that they wore at the Battle of the Morannon. Along the journey, the company received some welcome news via the Avengers' communications network.

Thor informed Rogers the garrison at Cair Andros was safe and well. Until Thor's arrival, the garrison was completely unaware of the reported orcs let alone having sighted them. Thor would report again after finishing his first reconnaissance of Ithilien's forests.

Rogers quietly compared Osgiliath with the last time he saw it. The most notable difference was the prevalence of pulleys and scaffolding dotted throughout the western half of the city. Dwarven labourers from Erebor were actively pursuing one of their race's greatest crafts and passions – stonemasonry. The Reunited Kingdom supplied the dwarves at Osgiliath with stone from quarries in Gondor. But the dwarves had brought with them their own tools (some generations old) that were second to none for the purposes of construction. The sound of hammers and chisel on rock followed the company through its journey.

Rogers couldn't help but be impressed by what the dwarves had accomplished after nearly a year's work. Their tools were far less advanced than his contemporaries used in building iconic US structures like the Hoover Dam and Empire State Building. With the dwarves help, Hoover and FDR would've certainly had far more ambitious public works programs!

The great stone bridge that joined the western and eastern halves of the city across the Anduin had been rebuilt. Osgiliath had a new main hall and public square as well as barracks and infirmary. The only construction currently taking place in the eastern half of the city was also close to completion.

Once Osgiliath had been rebuilt, its centrepiece would be a new 'Dome of Stars' located northeast of the bridge. The previously named structure was destroyed during Gondor's Kin-strife. It used to house the palantir now securely held within the Tower of Ecthelion. At a height of seventy-feet, the new Dome would be Osgiliath's tallest building. Rogers decided his next sketch of Middle-earth would be of the Dome. It was a far less enigmatic subject to portray than the Lady of the Golden Wood.

Aragorn's company halted outside the main hall where Faramir and a grey-haired dwarf were waiting for them. Boromir ordered some of the knights to scout the eastern outskirts of Osgiliath to see if there was any sign of the orcs. He joined Aragorn and the two Avengers in dismounting before greeting his younger brother.

As expected, Faramir and Rogers exchanged a warm embrace. Rogers congratulated Faramir on his marriage to Eowyn and their firstborn. Their son's name was among Captain America's greatest honours. Rogers quickly introduced Sif also. A longer catch-up would have to wait given the reason Aragorn's company had come to Osgiliath.

"How fares the wounded ranger?" Aragorn asked Faramir. "I'm anxious to speak with him as soon as possible."

Faramir had grim news. Even though he was now the third-most powerful man in the Reunited Kingdom, Faramir still felt the bond of brotherhood shared by Gondor's Rangers.

"He didn't regain consciousness milord," Faramir sadly informed. "He died a couple of hours ago."

Aragorn gave the elvish sign of respect in memory of the fallen ranger before speaking again.

"In that case, we'll privately convene and discuss what I outlined in my message," Aragorn quietly said.

"If it pleases you milord," Faramir replied before looking at the dwarf to his left "I took the liberty of inviting the Construction Overseer to the meeting. The three hundred dwarves labouring here also now face danger."

"Thank you for your prudence Faramir," Aragorn gave his consent before introducing the Overseer to Sif and Rogers. "Condir Rogers and Lady Sif, can I please introduce to you Lord Bofur of Erebor."

The Overseer's name immediately caused Rogers to remember something Gimli once told him.

"Sorry Lord Bofur," Rogers began talking to him "but were you in the company that Gimli's father was part of?"

"At your service Condir!" Bofur happily confirmed with a small bow.

Rogers offered his arm to Bofur. "It's 'Steve' as well as an honour to meet you."

"Young Gimli spoke a lot about you Avengers," Bofur revealed as he firmly accepted Rogers's offer. "You honour Thorin's company by thinking so highly of us. Especially as our tale is no longer the most popular one in Erebor."

"What tale could be so grand to replace it as favourite among your people?" a curious Boromir asked.

Bofur revealed with a smirk, "It's the one about when the Lonely Mountain was saved by Hulk the Incredible!"

* * *

Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Bofur, Sif and Rogers convened within one of the main hall's many rooms. The room was sparse except for the stools they used to form a sitting circle. A map of Osgiliath was placed in the middle of the circle. The non-Avengers were smoking their pipes as the meeting proceeded. Faramir and Bofur were brought up to speed with all the happenings in Minas Tirith from earlier in the day.

"Well bless me!" Bofur laconically expressed his shock.

"We had two other patrols in Ithilien besides the one that was ambushed," Faramir responded more factually. "We've heard no word for them. I declined to send a search party until we had this discussion."

Bofur's thoughts were centred on the happenings in the Shire. The surviving members of Thorin's company all had a soft spot for the place like they did for 'young' Gimli.

"Gimli was still at home when I left to work here just under a year ago," Bofur recounted. "Given he went on his own, I don't think he knew about the mithril beforehand."

"Why is that Bofur?" Sif questioned.

"It's like this lass," Bofur started. "I'm also Supervisor of Mines back at the Lonely Mountain. Any mithril we mine there comes from old workings. We haven't struck any new deposits since reclaiming our home from Smaug the Terrible. Mithril's the most valuable substance in Middle-earth now more than ever.

"If Gimli knew what the hobbits had found, he wouldn't have gone on his own. Not even if he was asked to keep it a secret. He probably would've brought a company or even a full legion of our best warriors to guard the mithril. The gentlefolk of the Shire haven't ever had to protect great riches found in the earth. Whenever such wealth is found, evil always tries to claim it sooner rather than later!"

"Middle-earth's not the only world with that problem Bofur," Rogers's sympathised.

Faramir then had a flash of thought.

"Maybe it's not a connection," he began. "But there's something else strange about enemy movement going undetected in the Shire and Ithilien."

"What's that Faramir?" Boromir asked.

"Suppose these attacks are orchestrated by the same master," Faramir argued. "The master seemingly has power to conceal these attacks until they are launched. But like Bofur said, many rulers would send their whole army to secure a rich vein of mithril. Why send a single company when you could conceal a force of thousands to capture it instead?"

"We know full well that hobbits generally don't lack courage." Boromir stated before observing, "But that doesn't mean they're organised to defend themselves from any well-planned attack."

"Everything Merry and Pippin said indicates at least one thing to me," Rogers said. "Whoever's taking the mithril also wants to keep a low profile while they do it. If that's the plan, a small elite force supported by local sympathizers would be their best option."

Aragorn sighed before concluding, "We risk falling into supposition. This meeting should be more about what we know. We should be planning a defence for Osgiliath if the orcs attack us before tomorrow morn."

At this, the meeting directed its attention to the map. The meeting's participants pointed to various spots on the map as they spoke.

"So aside from the knights that escorted us, what else have we got here?" Rogers asked.

"We currently have a small garrison protecting the construction work," Faramir revealed. "A company of one hundred infantry and archers combined. Their duties are rotated. One third of the garrison is concentrated at the barracks and the remainder are posted as sentries throughout Osgiliath."

"What of your dwarves Lord Bofur?" Aragorn queried him.

Bofur remembered the discussion Thorin's company had in Bilbo's kitchen before responding.

"The lads are fighters down to the last dwarf!" Bofur resolutely confirmed. "They'll also take it personally if any orc ruins their hard labour!"

The others gently laughed at this. Rogers thought Gimli's indefatigable spirit must be inherent dwarven trait. He privately mused if three hundred dwarves would've defended the Hot Gates for longer than the same number of Spartans did. The Captain of the White Tower was also thinking about outnumbered defenders holding a narrow pass.

"We do have one major advantage compared to the attacks on Osgiliath a few years ago," Boromir started. "Aside from not being as heavily outnumbered, we control the eastern half of the city. It's unlikely the orcs will attack us by boat across the Anduin. But if we're unable to hold them in the eastern half, I suggest we use the bridge as our fall back position. The bridge can act as a chokehold while we await the other reinforcements from Minas Tirith."

Steeped in Asgardian court etiquette, Sif felt uncomfortable addressing any king just by name. Sif's next words reflected an inner compromise on the matter.

"With your permission Lord Aragorn?" she asked before contributing her input.

"You are always free to speak and give me military advice Lady Sif," an understanding Aragorn assured her. "If for no other reason that you are the Goddess of War!"

Sif softly smiled her appreciation before speaking.

"I mean no criticism Boromir," Sif prefaced. "But you've overlooked an even greater advantage in our favour. If we are attacked, Thor can get here in moments!"

The rest of the meeting released a short laugh of embarrassment.

"No offence taken on my part Sif," Boromir graciously replied. "Despite my earlier words to you, Thor's power of flight still takes some getting used to!"

"I hope to spare you from making one of my recent mistakes Boromir," Sif explained with a twinkle in her eye. "When battle is joined, start with the big one!"

* * *

Night had fallen over the deserts of Near Harad. East of the Harad Road, Stark was surveying the remains of a trading caravan that had been attacked weeks before.

Before Stark departed from Minas Tirith, Hyaquet supplied him with the locations of all known attacks. Hyaquet also had Aragorn specify the terms of a'discreet' investigation. Iron Man had to carry out his investigations under cover of darkness and stay away from Haradrim settlements. Stark currently had no problem with this. But his opinion would change if the Suit's air-conditioning started to malfunction. Like many Earth deserts, the temperature of Near Harad plummeted overnight.

Stark still hadn't found much in the way of hard evidence. Hyaquet was right about the attackers not leaving any trace of their identity. There were usually items like destroyed sacks and tents from a caravan. Stark suspected wild animals had long eaten any victim's remains. Of most interest were the black patches of molten sand found around each site. Assuming combustion was the same here as on Earth, only the most intense of flames could affect sand like that. A major frustration for Stark was his inability to find what had fuelled such intense heat.

"Your opinion sir?" JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

"I should know by now forensics is a lot harder than on _CSI_," Stark answered.

Stark suddenly thought his luck had changed. Using the Suit's enhanced vision; he spotted a burnt spear lying on the ground a few yards ahead. Stark decided to try a new feature for his armour. Stark used the repulsor on his right palm to generate a magnetic field. A moment later, the spear flew into his waiting hand.

"I'll have to show that to Point Break sometime!" Stark remarked with self-satisfaction.

"'Point Break' is able to summon Mjolnir across whole dimensions," JARVIS sarcastically pointed out. "I doubt the God of Thunder will be impressed by your magnet having a range of just a few yards."

Stark rolled his eyes at this as he scanned the spear.

"Now it's your turn to do some impressing," a miffed Stark replied. "Tell me you've found something new about these attacks."

"I have to disappoint you yet again sir," JARVIS dryly answered. "The spear matches those used by the Haradrim. It was similarly burnt to everything else we've found. Again, I can't detect any traces of fuel or an accelerant. As you are probably wondering, I haven't found any indications of Extremis at any of the sites we've been to."

"You mightn't have found anything new," Stark reflected. "But I'll give you points for ruling out something old."

JARVIS then asked, "Shall we proceed to our next destination?"

"Sure," was all Stark replied, privately lost in thought.

Stark wasn't one to believe in mysticism. But as he resumed flight, Stark tried to relate these attacks with the ethereal. What was the exact connection between these attacks and his dream of Iron Man immersed in flames?

* * *

Thor had nearly finished his aerial survey of North Ithilien's dense forests. The forests reminded him of the one in Germany where he first encountered Stark and Rogers. But unlike then, this forest wouldn't be the site of a brawl among the three of them.

Thor spotted a patch of forest that had been noticeably trampled. He descended to take a closer look given the clouded night sky.

Thor didn't fear the prospect of facing a few thousand orcs on his own. But his mission still required discretion to be the better part of valour. One reason being that the God of Thunder considered orcs to be a rare type of enemy. Thor didn't consider attacking them without any warning on his part to be beneath him.

After he landed, Thor channelled a tiny fraction of his own life-energy into Mjolnir. The head of the legendary hammer began softly glowing so providing Thor with a light source. Under normal circumstances, Thor would've just drawn in a lightning bolt.

Despite not sighting any orcs, the garrison at Cair Andros still gave some useful information. Gondor's Rangers had recently began scouting the Morgul Vale. The bridge at Minas Morgul was still broken from when Thor destroyed it. Any orkish incursion from the south was also unlikely given the Haradrim were no longer allied to Mordor. On the balance of probabilities, the horde of orcs had entered Ithilien from the north. The forest floor illuminated by Mjolnir gave further weight to this theory.

Countless footprints headed south and they weren't just from orcs. Thor also noticed the tracks of Mountain Trolls. It was hard to tell how many trolls were in the horde. Their tracks were in single file. It also seemed the trolls were carrying something heavy. Thor wondered if it was siege equipment given there were no wheel marks left by catapults or towers. But Mordor's siege machines were usually built first before its armies set off with them. Grond had been a dramatic demonstration of this practice.

Thor then had an afterthought about the direction the horde was marching in. It compelled him to immediately report to Rogers.

"Rogers are you there?" Thor quietly asked after gently touching his earpiece.

"Go ahead Thor," was the clear reply.

"I've just finished my first reconnaissance."

"Did you find anything?"

"I've just found days-old tracks that head south," Thor reported. "They confirm the horde is a few thousand strong including an unknown number of trolls. The troll tracks are both in single file and leave a deep impression. This could indicate the trolls were being used as beasts of burden."

"You did say they were headed south?" Rogers sought to confirm.

"Verily," Thor answered. "I scouted the Crossroads an hour ago and could see no indication they were headed in your direction."

"What you said about the impression could also be from the trolls backtracking," Rogers speculated. "But why would they do that? Four years may have passed here. But it's hard to imagine offensive marches by orcs and trolls still being anything but a direct line towards their target."

"I agree my friend and I've just had a thought about the horde's movement," Thor said before steadying himself. "From what I learned at Cair Andros, the Morannon was likely whence they exited Mordor."

There was an unwelcome pause as Rogers contemplated pursuing Thor's theory. Rogers decided to ask Thor the most pertinent question in the current situation.

"If you went the Morannon, how long would it take for you to get back to Osgiliath?" Rogers queried the God of Thunder.

"About the same time it would take from my current location," Thor alluded to the tremendous speeds Mjolnir afforded him.

"Alright then," Rogers decided. "See what you can find there. If it's thousands of orcs and trolls, you're authorised to use what SHIELD calls 'extreme prejudice' against them!"

Thor gave a small grin before asking rhetorically, "Is my prejudice against them anything other than extreme?"

"I should've also known the God of Thunder doesn't do anything by half!" Rogers wryly conceded. "Just remember though. The other reinforcements from Minas Tirith won't get here until after dawn. If we come under attack beforehand, you're our only source of relief."

"Your faith will not go unrewarded given what tomorrow is," Thor solemnly promised.

"What's tomorrow?" a confused Rogers asked.

Thor signed off with a smile in his voice.

"Steve," he began "you are justly proud Faramir and Eowyn's son is named after you. But tomorrow so happens to be the day of the week named after me!"

The God of Thunder then flew towards the Morannon.

* * *

After he'd finished receiving Thor's report, Rogers walked up to Aragorn and Sif who were standing next to each other. The three of them faced one of the large campfires lit by the dwarves.

Bofur had invited them as well as Boromir and Faramir to join him and the other dwarves for dinner. Their campfires gave a healthy aroma as they each cooked a large boar on a spit. Sif mused to herself Volstagg and dwarves gave roast pork the same hungry look. Some dwarves provided background music as they played their flutes, clarinets and fiddles.

"What word from Thor?" Aragorn asked Rogers.

"He found the orcs' tracks alright," Rogers confirmed. "The bad news is there are thousands of them and they're headed south. The worse news is they have some trolls with them."

Aragorn's eyes flickered before suggesting, "Maybe we should call Thor back now?"

"Thor had a hunch we might find some fresh clues at the Morannon," Rogers cautiously explained. "I know I should've checked with you first. But if we need Thor, he can still get here in moments."

"Steve speaks the truth about Thor reinforcing us milord," Sif backed him.

Aragorn arched an eyebrow before wryly asking the pair; "When will you Avengers accept that you all have my fullest trust?"

"It'll be when your definition of 'you all' honestly includes Stark!" Rogers similarly retorted.

The laugh the trio shared was assumed into the general laughter around the campsite. With King Elessar as their dinner guest, the dwarves decided to celebrate with something special. Several casks of dwarven ale they'd brought with them all the way from Erebor had been opened. The dwarves' quartermaster had mugs distributed before he filled them straight from a cask. The quartermaster soon filled the mugs of Aragorn, Rogers and Sif. An elderly dwarf, the quartermaster assumed Sif was from the Race of Men.

"You might want to drink that slowly lass," the quartermaster advised Sif. "The ale has quite a kick in it!"

Sif took this advice with an impassive expression on her face. With the exception of Bofur, all the dwarves watched in stunned silence at what she did next. The Goddess of War downed her ale in moments before throwing her now empty mug to the ground.

"_Another!_" she cried.

The dwarves laughed and roared their approval of Sif's actions. Here was a shield-maiden that Durin's Folk could relate to! Something of a joker, Bofur didn't tell his kin Sif was an Asgardian. He wanted enjoy their reactions when they found out. Bofur currently sat on a small bench next to Boromir.

"I don't think I've ever met a woman the likes of Lady Sif!" Bofur cheerily observed to Boromir as the music resumed.

"You're not the only one Bofur!" Boromir laughed. The Steward then gazed at Sif before quietly reflecting, "I certainly haven't."

* * *

The Quinjet reached Buckland the previous day after the expected flying time. With Merry's advice, Barton landed the jet in a hidden location near the Old Forest. Romanoff and Barton anxiously waited as their four companions temporarily took leave of them. They didn't return until some three hours later.

Merry and Pippin headed west to quietly fetch Saradoc, the former's father and Master of Buckland. Despite what his son told him, Saradoc still couldn't help but gasp at the Quinjet.

Banner and Legolas headed east into the Old Forest to contact the Dunedain presently encamped there. Like Aragorn said, the Dunedain gave Banner their utmost respect when he delivered their Chieftain's message. The Rangers of the North were appalled at hearing the present state of affairs in the Shire. They also felt no small amount of guilt at having been completely unaware of it. Halbarad, the camp's leader, didn't hesitate to accompany Legolas and Banner back to the jet.

The six rescuers and their allies quickly came up with a plan. It was based around two companies as Aragorn originally intended.

Banner, Merry, Saradoc and Halbarad would lead the first company. They would be leading a combined force of Dunedain and hobbits to engage the orcs in battle. The company would quietly seize control of the Brandywine Bridge that night before heading straight to Scary. All things going well, battle would be joined early the following morning.

The only members of the second company were Legolas, Pippin, Barton and Romanoff. The four would fly under cover of darkness to the tunnel that exited beyond the East Farthing. While the orcs were distracted in the battle, the four would then move to free the prisoners.

It was now foredawn. The second company orientated themselves south-west as they lay prone along a wooded ridge. Looking down, tunnel entrance faced them from about a hundred yards away. Using his rangefinder, Barton estimated the average man could walk through the tunnel while slightly crouched. But the rangefinder also revealed some unwelcome obstacles between the company and the tunnel.

The orcs had made a twenty-yard clearing around the tunnel. A strong iron door had also been placed across its face. Worse, eight heavily-armed orc sentries were positioned in front of the door. Each sentry carried a horn to warn of any intruders. The second company began to whisper as they continued their observations.

"They must have done all this while Merry and I were away," Pippin regretfully remarked.

"It is not surprising they did this Master Took," Legolas advised. "The clearing is marked by hooves. This must be where the mithril is collected before being taken to its final destination."

This momentarily surprised Barton. He hadn't noticed any hooves when using his rangefinder. Barton knew Legolas's eyesight was exceptional but not that exceptional! Legolas continued demonstrating his keen elven senses.

"Even between us Clint, all the sentries couldn't be dispatched before one of them gave warning." Legolas observed to him.

"And I'd be doing their job for them if I used an explosive tip," Barton agreed while formulating another option.

"But the door's closed!" Pippin pointed out, anxious to free his friends. "And the tunnel's too narrow for orcs to be posted on the other side."

"There could be more orcs posted out here than just these ones Pippin," an understanding Romanoff informed him.

Pippin gave an understanding nod while feeling slightly disappointed. Becoming a private investigator didn't really improve one's knowledge of battle tactics. Fortunately, one of the company's archers was an innovative thinker on the subject.

Barton turned to Legolas and asked with a dark gleam in his eye, "How good are you at shooting through fog and smoke?"

The orc sentries were largely bored by their current duty. Flogging the mine's labourers was at least some form of violence! Only favoured comrades of their company commander carried out the most enviable of tasks. Those orcs launched mounted raids against hobbit villages and farms, pillaging supplies and looting anything of value. They were even allowed to spill blood should any hobbit stupidly resist them!

Sentry duty suddenly became more exciting when black arrow landed in their midst. Within the space of a second, the arrow softly chimed before releasing its payload. The orcs became the first victims of an advanced form of tear gas developed by SHIELD.

The gas blinded them as well as causing them to splutter in agony. It filled their lungs preventing them from using their horns or calling out for help. Legolas had already felled two orcs before Barton joined him in killing the remainder. The sentries were dead within seconds.

"Did you get them all?" Pippin asked the two archers after they ceased shooting.

A pleased Legolas confirmed, "I killed five and Clint got the remainder."

"Did that answer your previous question?" Romanoff sarcastically asked Barton earning her a withering look.

SHIELD's gas contaminated an area for a much shorter period than conventional tear gas. After waiting a few minutes, Barton quietly signalled the company to make a dash for the tunnel. One obstacle remained before they could enter it.

Pippin and Romanoff examined the iron door while guarded by Legolas and Barton with bows at the ready. Pippin found his private investigation skills handier in relation to unlocking the door.

"One of these orcs must have a key," Romanoff remarked.

"That wouldn't be much help Natasha," Pippin advised after examining the keyhole. "The door needs to be unlocked on both sides before it can be open."

"Let's see if we can get around that," Romanoff said as she charged up her gauntlets.

After asking Pippin to step back from the keyhole, Romanoff used her 'Widow's Bite' for the first time in Middle-earth. Her gauntlets emitted a high-frequency laser that began cutting through the lock. A thermal-tipped arrow from Hawkeye could do the job quicker. But Romanoff's laser wouldn't produce as great an odour of burning metal.

While the door was being open, Legolas quickly glanced at the slain orcs. What he saw gave him pause for thought. The orcs had a normal assortment of orkish weapons. But there was something peculiar about their dark-grey steel breastplates. A column of tightly compacted and sharp ridges ran across the length of its surface. Legolas couldn't recall ever seeing such armour before now. His thoughts were interrupted when Romanoff had finished burning through the lock.

Romanoff slowly pushed open the door with gauntlets charged to stun any intruder. Pippin unsheathed his shortsword in support. Both gave a quiet sigh of relief upon seeing no orcs ahead of them.

"Clear," she indicated to the rest of the company.

What Barton and Romanoff next said was completely lost on the other members of the company.

"This is like Budapest all over again," Barton compared the current situation to her.

"More Mogadishu," Romanoff dissented.

Legolas decided to take point for the company. He was puzzled by the strange pair of black lenses that Romanoff was offering him.

"They're night vision goggles," Romanoff explained. "Clint has his rangefinder, but they help me get around in the dark. It's like seeing in daylight."

"No thank you Natasha," Legolas politely declined her offer. "The tunnel isn't too dark for any orc to escape my sight."

"Can I please wear a pair Natasha?" Pippin eagerly asked. "We hobbits see better in the dark than you big folk. But that doesn't mean I can see as well as Legolas can!"

Romanoff smiled as she adjusted a pair for him. Pippin remembered the Fellowship's journey through another dark place.

"I wish we had some of these goggles when we travelled through Moria," Pippin recalled with a tinge of sadness.

"You'll know the importance of silence given what happened in Moria," Legolas knowingly reminded him. "Once we enter the tunnel, we can't make a sound until we hear Bruce's signal."

"It's not _really_ Bruce's signal we're waiting on!" Pippin pointed out with barely concealed anticipation.

The others smirked at this before they all proceeded into the tunnel. Their entering the tunnel didn't go unnoticed.

A crebain had perched itself in a tree at the edge of the clearing. It escaped Legolas's attention when he was examining the orcs' armour. After it witnessed Barton enter the tunnel bringing up the company's rear, the crebain silently flew eastwards.

* * *

**The capabilities of the Avengers' weapons in this story are v199999 with additions based on other Marvel sources. Hawkeye's use of tear gas and the Suit's magnetic fields is from v616.**

**Halbarad didn't feature in PJ's film trilogy. But he was a senior member of the Grey Company in the book. The cameo I've planned for him tries to strike a balance between the two.**

**Gothic-style plate armour produced in later medieval periods often featured ridges and points.**

**I stand to be corrected, but it's surprising the meaning of 'Thursday' hasn't been alluded to in any films part of **_**The Avengers**_** franchise.**


	9. War at Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

19/04/2014

Happy Easter readers. I hope my 'Easter Egg' in the form of this chapter proves enjoyable.

A few reviewers have asked about the identity of our friends' antagonist in this story. This crossover incorporates something I learnt from watching _Babylon 5_. A story's more intriguing when it slowly reveals what's casting a shadow over the protagonists.

**Guest**: After watching that scene again – D'oh! My memory's getting bad as Gandalf's.

**Mainalpha**: PJ's copped a lot of flak over Tauriel. I have a hunch Legolas might be having some sort of epiphany in _There and Back Again._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – War at Dawn**

Osgiliath's defences had been reorganised following Thor's report of trolls. With the exception of the Dome of Stars, its eastern half was still a honeycomb of shattered buildings, rubble and debris. There was also a maze of streets leading in and out of the city. It wasn't the type of terrain that would enable the formation of a solid defensive line. Defending in isolated pockets against a numerically superior horde of orcs and trolls would be tantamount to suicide. Particular if the horde was able to cut off the defenders from the bridge.

The Reunited Kingdom stretched across the breadth of Middle-earth. But as Aragorn and Boromir earlier intimated to Rogers, Men of Gondor still almost exclusively comprised its armed forces. All those currently at Osgiliath in direct service to King Elessar were Gondorians. Their armour and weapons were still those Rogers recalled from the War of the Ring.

The only Gondorians deployed in eastern Osgiliath were a few small sentry posts. The most important post was the one positioned atop the Dome. The bulk of defending Gondorians had now been concentrated in western half of the city.

If the horde attacked before early morning, the defence would use western side of the bridge as a chokehold. The defence would engage in a holding action before counterattacking when the reinforcements from Minas Tirith arrived. Any orcs or trolls moving across the bridge would be in a heavily exposed position. Defending archers would have a clear line-of-sight at them. But the horde would be even more exposed to any elemental attacks Thor launched at them from directly above.

Rogers and Sif's presence allowed the other commanders to have a longer sleep than would be expected in the circumstances. The former took command of the overnight watch without needing to be relieved. Sif helped by relaying to Rogers watch reports from the sentry posts. Day's first light saw Sif delivering her final watch report to Rogers. They were both outside in the public square.

"Thor's earlier report seemed correct," Sif said. "Throughout the night, there was no enemy sighted moving towards us from the east."

Rogers noted this before replying, "I'll still feel easier when Thor and the other reinforcements get here."

"Has Thor sent any further word?" Sif checked.

"Not yet," Rogers advised. "I told him not to send word until he found anything or until he was about to head back. It'll take him a while to scout the Morannon. Boromir said it's pretty much in the same state as we last left it. But it still has plenty of surrounding hills and caves for orcs to hide in."

Sif simply noted this before deciding to ask a more personal question of Captain America.

"Thor told me about your period of frozen stasis." Sif sensitively acknowledged before asking him, "But I understand nonetheless Steve you don't need as much sleep as a normal human does?"

"A couple of hours a week and I'm good," Rogers confirmed. "Believe or not, it's one effect from the Super-Soldier Serum that I'm still struggling to get used to." Rogers then paused before asking, "But what about you Asgardians? It's rumoured you can go without sleep anything from months, years or even centuries!"

Sif was interrupted from replying.

Fittingly, a small observatory was being built atop the Dome of Stars. The sentry post located there was to observe the movement of enemies not the heavens. In stunned disbelief, one of its sentries now spotted thousands of enemies instantly materialise just two hundred yards east of Osgiliath! The reported horde finally revealed itself for the Reunited Kingdom to see.

The previous night, Rogers and Thor were partly correct about the horde's movement. The orcs hadn't gone anywhere near the Crossroads. The trolls in their service allowed them to make a direct route for Osgiliath through the forest. None in Osgiliath knew it at the time. But the horde's armour was the same type Legolas found on the dead orcs just over an hour ago in the Shire.

The horde was commanded by a Mordor orc named 'Tarbam'. After Tarbam waved his sword, the horde's planned assault on Osgiliath commenced. Three thousand orcs immediately charged towards the city with a bloodthirsty roar.

"_ORCS!_" was the sentry's desperate warning.

The warning caused a frenetic burst of activity in western Osgiliath. Both men and dwarves roused themselves and their comrades before quickly beginning to arm themselves. There would soon be a mad rush to take defensive position by the bridge. Rogers immediately decided to follow Sif's advice about the start of battles. Boromir arrived in time to see Rogers carrying it out.

"Thor, are you there?" Rogers asked with his earpiece.

Static was the only reply Captain America received.

"Thor, do you copy?!" Rogers said more urgently. "This is Rogers, any Avenger that can hear me please sound off!"

Again there was nothing but static in response. Sif also tried communicating with Thor and got the same result.

Sif told Rogers, "I'm getting some sort of interf-"

A loud series of detonations from the east abruptly interrupted Sif. Rogers instinctively raised his shield to cover Boromir and himself upon hearing a familiar high-pitched whistle.

Four loud explosions caused by artillery shells echoed throughout western Osgiliath. Some Gondorians were immediately hit and killed in the shelling. Many others were thrown into disarray as they avoided being buried under crumbling buildings.

"Not since the Deeping Wall was breached has such a weapon been used in Middle-earth!" a shocked Boromir commented to Rogers.

Both men looked at each as they remembered the Battle of Helm's Deep. Both also knew they were thinking the same thing about their enemy that night. It was then Aragorn and Faramir rushed up to them and Sif.

"Have you sent word to Thor?" Aragorn desperately asked Rogers.

The explosions had possibly shaken Aragorn more than Rogers or Boromir. Unlike them, he'd been on the Deeping Wall when the mines detonated.

Rogers shook his head before answering, "We're getting some kind of interference. We'll need to reposition the transceiver we have here." The said transceiver was currently in the main hall.

"Where?" Aragorn checked.

"Osgiliath's highest point," Rogers suggested pointing to the top of the Dome.

A new round of shelling hit the western half of Osgiliath. The same chaos and destruction resulted like from the first round. Orcs had entered eastern Osgiliath and were headed straight for the bridge. The bombardment could soon decimate the defenders if they remained where they were. If a retreat was sounded, retaking Osgiliath would be a bloody exercise even with the reinforcements. With the planned defence in disarray and currently unable to contact Thor, Aragorn decided to improvise.

"We can't stay here," Aragorn stated to the group. "Nor can we simply surrender control of Osgiliath and the bridge." He paused before calmly commanding, "So we'll attack and meet them head on."

Aragorn noted a number of eyes flickered at this.

"It's our only choice if Thor's to aid us before the city falls!" Aragorn insisted while hoping Rogers was right about re-establishing contact. "Boromir, help me rally the men. Faramir, ride from here and take command of our closest reinforcements. Bring them here with all haste!"

Aragorn knew from experience the best battle order to give any one or more Avengers.

"Steve, Sif do what you have to!" he simply told them.

Aragorn, Boromir and Faramir immediately left to carry out their appointed tasks. Sif knew Rogers had to collect the transceiver first.

"Do you have need of escort?" she asked him.

Rogers declined with a shake of his head. He directed Sif to where she was most needed.

"Orcs have battled the God of Thunder plenty," Rogers coolly advised Sif. "Now make them also fear the Goddess of War!"

Sif's eyes flashed with determination as she gripped her shield and released the ends of her spear. She then ran in the direction of the bridge.

Rogers said a silent prayer as he went to collect the transceiver.

_I'm pretty sure you don't look like Sif either!_

* * *

Aragorn ran towards the bridge with Anduril drawn. A knight carrying the Standard of Elendil and Boromir using the Horn of Gondor were immediately behind. Boromir and the standard-bearer were acting as a rallying point. Gondorian knights and soldiers answered their king's call despite receiving a third artillery barrage.

Boromir thought when the last time he blew the Horn so desperately was when the Fellowship was attacked at Amon Hen. He hoped the Horn's legend about no call for aid going unheeded still held true. Especially if Thor still couldn't be contacted after that 'transceiver' device was repositioned. The feats of another Asgardian soon had Boromir's attention instead.

Aragorn and his followers watched in disbelief as Sif sprinted past them in a blur. She didn't even halt when reaching the western side of the bridge. If only because Rogers didn't order her to! Sif was already on the opposite side of the bridge when the Gondorians made ready to cross it. Aragorn rallied them a last time before battle was joined.

"My brothers!" he exhorted them while pointing Anduril in Sif's direction. "Behold the lesson of the Goddess of War. Victory's path ultimately runs in one direction – forwards!"

The roars from another group of defenders immediately drowned out the resolute cheers Aragorn's words received. Joining them across the bridge were the dwarves with Captain America in their midst. As Bofur predicted, the dwarves were enraged at their work being so quickly destroyed right before their eyes.

The sentry posts had standing orders to fall back to western Osgiliath if the horde attacked. They suddenly halted at the eastern end of the bridge when the force of men and dwarves stormed passed them from the opposite direction.

"Late change of plan guys!" Rogers ordered the sentries to join the advance.

Sif ran headlong towards the oncoming mass of orcs. Rogers had explained to Sif the idioms Stark used when enlisting her as an Avenger. Since this battle commenced, Sif had shown perfect obedience to Captain America and unshakeable courage in the face of enemy fire. Now it was time for her halt an evil attack by showing she could 'kick ass'.

The orcs comprising the front lines of their assault felt disappointed they hadn't encountered any resistance. The lone shield-maiden now charging towards them offered a chance to spill at least some blood. None of them got the chance to fulfil that wish.

The orcs were taken aback by the ferocity and skill of Sif's attacks. Her spear easily cut through their armour before dispatching them with a stab or slash. She easily evaded any orc-blade or effortlessly deflected it with her shield. Sif rapidly twirled her spear as it dissected orc torsos and limbs. Thor's assessment of Orcs not being great individual combatants was quickly being proven. Nonetheless, Sif knew she couldn't hold back the orcs all on her own. She was thus relieved when a rank of orcs to her left were killed after being cut in two.

Rogers's shield returned to his hand having spilt orc blood for the first time since the Battle of the Morannon. Not surprisingly, he was the first defender after Sif to engage the orcs in hand-to-hand combat. He thought a few things were puzzling about the orcs' assault other than their strange armour.

There was no sign any troll had yet entered the fray. Attack Trolls would still be brutal shock troops in today's Middle-earth. So why were they being held back? The other thing Rogers noticed was the bombardment against western Osgiliath had ceased. A more pertinent mystery was orcs having the artillery to launch such a bombardment in the first place! Even Saruman's mines needed to be manually detonated. Rogers's mind pushed these questions aside as he quickly began felling orcs with a combination of his shield and martial arts skills.

A number of orcs present painfully remembered the shield bearing 'Avenger' from the last time he was in Middle-earth. No one had told them he was one of the defenders at Osgiliath! Some orcs began to dread the defence might also contain the other two Avengers they'd previously faced. They soon had more immediate threats to worry about.

The truth behind Gimli's boast of his race being dangerous over short distances was now demonstrated. Bofur and his dwarves charged into the orcs at breakneck speed.

"_Barak Khazad! Khazad ai-menu!_" they cried in unison.

Bofur wore his old suit of mithril mail he'd brought all the way from Erebor. He quickly swung his steel mattock and cracked an orc's skull with it. The other dwarves followed his example as they began ferociously tearing into the orcs with their own weapons. They weren't just driven by the damage to their construction work. Sif's demonstrated prowess in drinking and now in battle earned her more than their respect. The dwarves felt very protective of the 'Asgardian lass'. Any orc wanting the honour of being killed by the Goddess of War would have to get past them first.

The Kingdom's leaders and warriors fought no less bravely than the other defenders. Aragorn powerfully used Anduril to hew any orc that opposed him. A part of Aragorn inwardly relished the opportunity to lead in battle once more. Again he was among of a band of brothers directly combating the forces of darkness. It was a much simpler task than negotiating the complexities of a diplomatic meeting!

The Steward resolutely fought by the King's side. Boromir soon had his first glance of Sif in action. It brought back memories of when he first witnessed Thor in battle. Just like Thor at Eregion, the strength and sheer _quickness_ Sif demonstrated beggared belief. She was single-handedly carving a destructive path through the orcs leaving a mass of orc blood and severed limbs in her wake.

Aragorn then grabbed Boromir's attention. The pair had momentary reprieve from attacking orcs. It allowed them to take quick stock of the battle raging around them.

"Victory is far from our grasp," Aragorn observed. "But I believe we can at least hold until Thor gets here!"

Aragorn and Boromir then witnessed orcs choosing to flee from Sif and the dwarves rather than engage them.

"Who knows?" Aragorn dryly speculated. "Maybe we could even hold until your brother gets here!"

"Our battle plan should've simply followed another of Steve's maxims," Boromir similarly responded. "The one about 'The best defence is a good offence'!"

Captain America exemplified this principle while moving towards the Dome. He declined additional offers of escort to his intended destination. For one thing, the only defender who was as fast a runner was Sif. But any escort would be unnecessary given how Rogers planned to reach the Dome.

The quickest route to the Dome was a narrow street. The street was lined both sides with tall ruins of walls and buildings. Consequently, stone rubble of various sizes cluttered the street. Rogers entered the street and saw a tight mass of orcs heading towards him from the opposite end. Rogers repeated his actions during the Siege of Minas Tirith to clear a path.

The orcs were soon struck from the front by the large pieces of rubble Rogers now hurled at them. Just like their brethren who suffered these attacks at Minas Tirith, it was like the rubble had been launched from a siege engine. Scores of them were knocked down and crushed as rubble rapidly crashed through their ranks. The orcs halted before turning and running back in the direction from whence they came.

Rogers resumed his journey once the orcs had routed. He showed them no mercy even though they fled before him with backs turned. Rogers continued to pick up and throw rubble as he moved. The orcs stampeded as it struck them from behind. They scattered in all directions once they exited the street with Rogers hot on their tail.

The street exited to a large plaza where the Dome stood in its middle. In Rogers's mind, the Dome's architecture resembled that of Saint Peter's Basilica. Its iron doors directly faced him from less than thirty yards away. Rogers simply hacked any orc in his way while flat out sprinting towards the doors.

The orcs Rogers had forced to retreat now rallied upon seeing the direction he was headed. The dwarves had locked the doors overnight to prevent the orcs from ransacking the Dome's interior. The orcs now had a chance to surround and kill the Avenger! Rogers well knew the doors were locked and didn't plan to enter the Dome through them.

Using momentum from his run, Rogers leapt towards a balcony directly above the Dome's doors. The balcony was some eighteen feet above the ground. The orcs watched and cursed in disbelief as Rogers effortless caught the balcony's railings before vaulting over them into the Dome. Many orcs began a futile attempt to break down the doors to get inside. Their officers were soon barking at them to engage in the greater battle instead.

The interior of the Dome was straightforward to navigate. A wide marble staircase commenced on the ground floor and spiralled through the other floors all the way to the top. Rogers climbed the stairs at rapid pace. He didn't even break stride when he opened the door to the observatory. The observatory was indeed an excellent place to have set a sentry post. One reason was because it offered a clear view east of the city. Looking in that direction, Rogers now had answers to many questions about the horde and its current assault.

The horde had two thousand orcs being held in reserve. Like Thor guessed, the horde contained a few Mountain Trolls. But the trolls weren't geared for direct assault. They were part of the artillery crews that had launched the initial bombardment. It now wasn't all that surprising the horde launched such a barrage given their artillery pieces.

One of Captain America's first publicity stunts during World War II was opening an exhibition on the War of Independence. One of the items on display was a thirteen-inch mortar Washington's army used during the Siege of Yorktown. Rogers bitterly mused if that mortar and three similar ones (as well as their ammunition) had all fallen through the vortex into the horde's possession. And where did orcs learn to use such weapons?

Thor's theory about the trolls being used for burden now made sense. The orcs could disassemble the mortars before getting the trolls to carry them. The horde would then be able to move cross-country to get to their objective. They'd certainly get to Osgiliath quicker than if they had to push siege engines by road. This would also explain why Thor found no trace of the horde at the Crossroads.

But the view from the observatory still didn't provide any answer to the greatest mystery surrounding the horde. How did it escape detection until launching an attack? They would've needed time to reassemble the mortars before firing them on Osgiliath. Given the view from the observatory, it defied belief they could've gone undetected while doing this.

The battle seventy-feet beneath him soon stopped Rogers's speculation. The horde had surprisingly advanced artillery for Middle-earth. But it still wasn't anywhere near advanced to survive being attacked by the God of Thunder.

Rogers quickly began setting up the transceiver atop the observatory.

* * *

Thor had been searching the Morannon and its surrounds for the last several hours. In the absence of Sauron's fume, the night sky gave the plain a strange beauty.

Like Boromir intimated to Rogers, the Morannon hadn't changed all that much during the Avenger's absence. Memories came flooding back to Thor of the battle fought there he'd participated in.

The Black Gates still lay where they'd fallen after Thor and Hulk's attack on them. The remains of the Towers of the Teeth were scattered over the plain. The Udun was still scarred by the giant sinkhole Thor created with his gravity blast. Thor became the first Avenger to read the plaque on the Army of the West's burial mound. The mounds showed no signs of disturbance. Whatever its capabilities, the horde still didn't have the courage to find out if the curse placed on the mounds was a bluff.

Despite searching throughout the night, Thor couldn't find any tracks left by the horde. He concluded the tracks must have been lost to the elements. Thor also explored nearby hills and caves that proved fruitless. With dawn breaking, Thor knew he should start heading back to Osgiliath. But he wanted to follow one last hunch before he did. Thor took flight and headed south towards the Udun.

The first thing Thor flew over was the giant sinkhole he'd created during the battle with a gravity blast. He was flattered the sinkhole had been marked on area maps as 'Thor's Abyss'. The God of Thunder travelled more slowly than his desperate flight to save Frodo and Sam from Mount Doom. A slower flight resulted in his hunch being rewarded.

Thor spotted the remains of a campsite just south of the sinkhole. He immediately landed for a closer investigation.

There were the ashen remains of several large campfires. Thor estimated they'd been lit more than a week ago. There was still no sign of tracks. But a credible timeframe could be constructed of the horde camping here before reaching Ithilien two or three days later.

A few small items were scattered over the campsite. They included an iron arrowhead, scraps of canvass and leather as well as animal bones. But what really caught Thor's eye was a tiny item glinting from the rising sun. He bent down to pick it up.

It was a small gold coin. One side was embossed with White Tree emblem while the other had the head of a king. This coin had more than likely been struck in Gondor. But the image of the king was too imprecise for Thor to judge if it was Aragorn or one of his ancestors. Thor's attempt at reading the coin's inscription was interrupted by his earpiece coming to life.

"Thor, do you copy?!" Rogers's voice frantically asked.

"I harken you Steve," was a concerned Thor's reply.

"Osgiliath's come under heavy attack!" Rogers urgently said. "We need you here - _NOW!_"

"I'll be there post-haste!" Thor confirmed.

Thor tucked the coin in his pocket before drawing a lightning bolt from the sky into Mjolnir. Thor's uniform quickly transformed into his battle armour. A powerful sonic boom echoed throughout the Udun as he urgently flew towards Osgiliath.

* * *

Tarbam hadn't been idle when Rogers was charging towards the Dome. He was privately seething about the progress of the horde's assault on Osgiliath.

It was supposed to be the first of a number of 'hit-and-run' attacks the horde had been hired to carry out across Gondor. Over a year ago, a Black Numenorean came to them in the Ash Mountains with an up-front payment in gold. His master would provide them with special kinds of armour and weapons to carry out their mission. Given the gold, the orcs were wise not to ask what the master's true purpose was in hiring them. They merely welcomed the opportunity to go on the warpath again.

Tarbam's battle plan was based on a report about Osgiliath's defences a crebain delivered a week ago. The initial mortar barrage would throw western Osgiliath into chaos. The orcs would then use the confusion to sweep in and kill any defenders situated in eastern Osgiliath. By the time Osgiliath knew what had hit it, the horde would utilise their armour to slip away to the next target.

Tarbam was angry his plan had been based on the false assumptions of others. Osgiliath's garrison was greater in number as well as being semi-prepared for the horde's attack. No less than King Elessar was leading the defence. This made it more than likely other Kingdom reinforcements were converging on the city. Worse, the garrison included two Avengers - one known and one unknown.

The identity and deeds of three Avengers who took part in the War of the Ring was common knowledge across Middle-earth. This included their departure to where they came from just after the War's conclusion. Like all enemies of the Free Peoples, Tarbam feared even the thought of battle against the Avengers. Especially because there were new Avengers to worry about in addition to the old ones!

In customary fashion for orc commanders, Tarbam was also furious with his subordinates. There must have been survivors from the three ranger patrols the horde ambushed. The survivors must have got word to the King about the horde. This would've allowed the Kingdom to send reinforcements to Osgiliath prior to the horde's attack. Tarbam resolved to personally flog his relevant subordinates for their costly oversight.

All this thinking suddenly gave Tarbam an idea. What if there was a way to punish his subordinates and take out the King? The battle was no longer a rapid strike like the Black Numenorean's master wanted. But killing the Head of the Reunited Kingdom would surely more than make up for it!

Tarbam got his lieutenant's attention with a loud; _"Oi!_"

The lieutenant immediately walked up to Tarbam and addressed him, "Yes Chief?"

"Send a thousand more of the boys into the fray," Tarbam ordered him. "And 'ave those Black Numenorean's troops go with 'em!"

The lieutenant immediately left to carry out Tarbam's order. Tarbam then strutted up to the orc commanding the artillery.

"Fire another volley," Tarbam coldly told him.

"Chief?" the orc queried in surprise.

The mortars only had a limited ammunition supply supposed to last the whole mission. It was the reason the initial barrage was comprised of only three rounds.

"You 'eard me maggot!" Tarbam growled. "I want it aimed at the city's east."

"It'll hit the lads fighting there!" the orc pointed out.

The orc wanted to have as little responsibility for the bombardment as possible. He feared being blamed for the bombardment by any orcs that survived it. At some level, orcs accepted their superiors treating them as expendable. But any peer who they felt had betrayed them would find their throat cut the earliest opportunity.

Tarbam gave the orc an airtight defence snarling, "Serves the incompetent slags right!"

* * *

The mortars opened fire at about the same time Thor had left the Udun.

Rogers's Super-Soldier hearing allowed him to immediately deduce one shell's trajectory. He leapt from the observatory just before the shell struck it. A cloud of dust and masonry showered Rogers as he skidded down the Dome's front surface. Even though the fall wouldn't kill him, Rogers knew he'd be in world of hurt when he hit the ground.

Fortunately, Erskine's serum again proved its worth. Rogers had the reflexes to instantly grab a balcony's railing with his left hand. It was the very balcony he used to enter the Dome. Rogers waited for the dust to clear to see if there were any orcs waiting beneath him. After seeing the coast was clear, Rogers let himself drop to the ground before sprinting to where the battle seemed to be raging fiercest.

Of the remaining mortar shells, two landed among empty ruins. But one landed close to where the fighting was heaviest. Scores of orcs, dwarves and men were immediately killed. Others screamed in agony from wounds caused by the attack. Sif was the only combatant in the attack's vicinity that hadn't been hurt in some way. But she was seperated from the dwarves in the chaos. Aragorn, Rogers, Boromir and Bofur were among the fortunate defenders to be outside of the blast's range.

Tarbam knew it was no certainty the King would be killed in the bombardment. But the assault he'd ordered would significantly improve the odds of the King being killed nonetheless.

The assault included ten Uruk-hai Berserkers the Black Numenorean had given him to command as part of the horde. The Berserkers were similar armoured to the rest of the horde. They were just as savage as those that assaulted Helm's Deep. But they were also much more cunning. They needed to be given their weapons were more complex than two-handed swords. The Berserkers would use the chaos of the mortar attack to finish off the defenders.

Half the Berserkers fell upon the dwarves. They emerged from the smoke of the mortar attack at a brisk pace. The dwarves didn't immediately engage the Berserkers given the residual shock from the bombardment. They were confused at the short and thick black staff each Berserker pointed at them like a crossbow. Confusion turned to terror when each 'staff' released a powerful stream of white flame. Numerous dwarves were struck by the flames and immediately met a fiery end.

The dark lord had developed the flamethrowers used by the Berserkers. The Berserkers had been drilled for months how to use them. The flamethrowers had an effective range of fifty yards. They could release a continuous stream of flame up to a quarter of a minute in duration. But the key to the weapon's operation was its self-charging feature. Every time the weapon fired, it needed to recharge. The recharge time was directly proportional to the duration of the flame. The weapon's user wasn't completely defenceless during recharging. Four sharp points were placed along the edge of the flamethrower's nozzle allowing it to be used as a spear of sorts.

The Berserkers soon followed up with another stream incinerating even more dwarves. The dwarves now broke and fled if only to escape the intense fire and heat the Berserker's attack generated. The Berserkers quickly gave pursuit to prevent the dwarves from escaping what many of them considered to be a nightmare.

Bofur grimly compared the Berserkers' flames with those of Smaug. If he had his time over, his younger self would've spoken the 'pile of ash' remark to Bilbo with far greater gravitas. He was fleeing with the surviving dwarves but bravely placed himself at the retreat's rear. His intention was to rally them once there was sufficient distance between the Berserkers. But the Berserker's speed and the range of their weapons prevented any such distance being created.

When Bofur looked over his shoulder, he thought he'd be joining the other members of Thorin's company since deceased. One Berserker had pointed its weapon at him from directly behind. Another extraordinary weapon proved to be Bofur's salvation.

From the Berserker's right, Rogers's flying shield instantly cut through its torso. The shield then deflected off a wall before killing two other Berserkers in similar fashion. Rogers caught the shield on return. He quickly raised it for protection after a Berserker opened fire on him. Rogers used his shield similarly to the Battle of New York when he deflected one of Iron Man's repulsor beams. His shield redirected the flame towards the other Berserker so killing it. The remaining Berserker didn't even have time to be surprised. After striking the Berserker twice with his mattock, Bofur became the second dwarf in Middle-earth to kill one of the Uruk-hai.

Rogers and Bofur each gave the other a nod of appreciation before the former spoke.

"There's got to be more like them!" Rogers quietly exclaimed to Bofur. "We should help Aragorn and the others!"

Bofur's reply was to turn and face the other dwarves. He released a high pitched whistle to halt the few dwarves that hadn't stopped fleeing. Bofur knew how to motivate them to return to the fray.

"Captain America said the Lady Sif's in trouble!" Bofur told them.

The dwarves looked at each other before giving a roar of defiance.

As the pair of them led the dwarves towards the other defenders, Rogers dryly told Bofur, "I'm not covering for you when she learns about that remark!"

* * *

The Gondorians were attacked by the remaining Berserkers just moments after the dwarves. Just like the dwarves, they were thrown into chaos by the Berserker's flamethrowers. Aragorn and Boromir had been separated during the fighting. But both were able to look on in horror as the defence crumbled before their very eyes.

Some knights heroically fulfilled their oaths of service. They placed themselves between their king and the Berserkers. The flames the Berserkers launched at them quickly consumed all of them.

One Berserker now had a clear shot of the knight bearing the Standard of Elendil. An alarmed Boromir noticed this from a distance and instinctively ran to prevent this.

Tarbam heard the screams coming out of Osgiliath since the mortars had been fired. He was so far pleased with the results from the fresh assault he'd ordered. Tarbam wasn't worried if the Berserkers didn't kill all the defenders with their flamethrowers. Any remaining defenders would be quickly mopped up by the orcs he sent in reinforcement as well as any that survived the bombardment. Things were turning dark for the Reunited Kingdom just like the sky above the horde was…

Tarbam's eyes widened with terror before snapping his head towards the heavens. He only had time to release an orkish swearword before battle's newest arrival launched his attack. A series of lightning bolts flashed from above and struck the mortars as well as their crews and ammunition.

_BOOM!_

The most powerful explosion yet rocked the battle. The blast was so loud it was clearly heard in Minas Tirith. The fire and metal released from the explosion killed the vast chunk of the horde currently outside Osgiliath including Tarbam. There was to be no let up for any survivors.

Pleased with his first attack, Thor remained airborne as he summoned a powerful tornado to appear east of Osgiliath. The orcs within the vicinity tried to escape by sprinting into the city. Nearly all of them failed as the tornado's powerful winds pulled them into the maelstrom. Any surviving orcs of the horde were now trapped in eastern Osgiliath.

Thor's initial attack and the resulting explosion momentarily distracted many combatants within Osgiliath. This included the Berserker that was about to torch the Standard of Elendil. The result of this distraction was a thrown spear penetrating the Berserker's stomach from behind.

Sif didn't break stride as she pulled her spear out of the dead Berserker. She proceeded to dispatch two others by hand in as many seconds. Another Berserker prepared to fire at her from range. Aragorn made to aid her but halted when an arrow to the neck felled the Berserker. Aragorn looked behind to find out the archer's identity.

It was Faramir! Nor was he alone. The infantry and archers that had marched throughout the night from Minas Tirith had arrived in Osgiliath. They got a second wind as they threw themselves into the fray against the orcs. Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir and Sif had a quick group discussion.

A hugely relieved Boromir tousled Faramir's hair while telling him, "Right now I'm sure father is feeling very proud of you little brother!"

"Victory's needed before he'd even consider thinking better of us!" a touched Faramir knowingly jested.

"Indeed," Aragorn concurred with an understanding smile. "So let's claim it by advancing with our reinforcements." Aragorn gave new orders to the other three; "I'm sure Steve, Bofur and the dwarves already lead our left flank forwards. Boromir, Sif please lead the right while Faramir and I do likewise with our centre!"

Thor's arrival and that of Faramir's reinforcements decisively swung the battle in the defenders favour. The remainder of the horde were trapped between the anvil and hammer more than metaphorically. They were caught between the reinforcements to their front and Thor at their rear. Confident the orcs were now trapped within Osgiliath, Thor now descended to engage them on the ground.

Thor landed in the midst of a dense mass of orcs. Thor rapidly twirled Mjolnir sending orcs flying in all directions. Once he'd cleared his immediate space, Thor projected Mjolnir through a column of fleeing orcs. The whole column was obliterated as Mjolnir exploded through orcs two or three at a time. As soon as Mjolnir returned to his hand, Thor pursued a larger group of orcs routing in a different direction. The orcs tried to lose Thor by running into a block of ruined buildings. Thor didn't bother pursuing them. He instead chose to powerfully slam Mjolnir into the ground. The energy from Thor's strike caused the block to shake. The orcs could only scream as the ruins crumbled on them before killing them under a mass of rubble.

"I guess that was you Thor," Rogers's voice dryly remarked through Thor's earpiece.

"Like you said, I don't use any half-measures!" Thor similarly replied.

Rogers's voice became more serious.

"Look," Rogers said, "I'm leading the left flank to support the centre. But there's still a lot of orcs to our front. When I give the word, take them out like those ones the last time you were here…"

Boromir and Sif fought alongside each other as they led the right flank. Sif felt freshly inspired by Thor's arrival. But she wondered it to be wise if all the orcs were killed.

"Do we take any of them captive for interrogation?" Sif asked Boromir while stabbing an orc in front of her.

"Orcs are merciless and don't give quarter," Boromir replied as he cut off an orc's head. "But to their credit, they don't ask for any in return!"

Boromir and Sif momentarily halted given there were no orcs in their immediate vicinity. Or so they thought. The horde's last Berserker peered at them from around a wall. The Berserker grabbed the opportunity to go out in a literal blaze of glory. It sprung out a few yards in front of the pair before shooting its flamethrower.

Sif stood to the left of Boromir and her Asgardian reflexes saved his life. She pushed him out of the line of fire with her right hand as soon as the flamethrower's nozzle ignited. Sif was able to deflect the bulk of the flaming stream with her shield. But a small amount of white fire splashed on her exposed weapon-arm.

The burning agony from her right forearm caused Sif to release a scream of pain. She'd never felt such intense heat before. The pain was so bad it forced her to drop her spear.

Boromir was back on his feet as soon the flamethrower ceased. Enraged at Sif's injury, Boromir quickly threw a dagger at the Berserker. The Berserker was instantly killed when the dagger pierced its throat. Boromir helped support Sif as she teetered due to the pain of her injury.

"_Get a stretcher here_ _now!_" Boromir frantically ordered some nearby Gondorians who promptly obeyed.

"I do not fear a warrior's death Boromir!" Sif responded in clear anguish.

"You're not allowed to die before this war's end!" Boromir firmly countered.

Despite her pain, Sif gave Boromir's remark a curious look.

"Steve and Faramir must be right," Boromir seamlessly explained. "All these attacks must be orchestrated by the one master. Middle-earth will need the Goddess of War's matchless courage and skill in many battles yet."

* * *

As Rogers indicated to Thor, he and Bofur led the left flank to support the centre. Aragorn spotted this and was puzzled by Rogers's tactics. The orcs the left flank was supposed to engage would now escape by fleeing north through the ruins. Aragorn asked Rogers about this as soon as their paths crossed.

"Why has our left flank been abandoned?" a completely baffled Aragorn queried.

"I thought I had your full trust?" Rogers wryly asked before issuing a command via his earpiece: "Go ahead Thor we're all clear!"

Thor took the sky once more. The orcs fleeing north were soon battered by a hurricane force easterly wind. The powerful wind swept the orcs off their feet before tossing them westwards. Many orcs slammed into walls and splattered on impact. But wind unceremoniously dumped the remainder into the Anduin running through Osgiliath.

Thor landed on the eastern bank. Hundreds of orcs were wildly thrashing in the river before him. The thrashing ceased when Thor summoned a lightning strike against the water's surface. Just like the warg-riders at Pelennor Fields, the orcs were instantly electrocuted and killed.

Thor simply noted this before giving a leftwards glance. He recalled his actions after killing the warg-riders.

"It's not the same without you Hulk," Thor sighed.

* * *

**This was the first major battle in the story and it certainly won't be the last. Speaking of which, the other Avengers and Fellowship members not featured in this chapter will be the focus of the next one.**

**There's a lot of material about the nature of orcs and if the Free Peoples should just kill them. My story won't be adding much to that debate.**

**There's plenty of material also on eighteenth century artillery as well as sleep requirements for Cap and Asgardians.**


	10. Taken By Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

04/05/2014

Happy Mother's Day in advance to all such readers.

**Bernard Karp**: As always, it depends if Sauron has the One Ring.

**Lord Edric**: One should always beware of villains bearing gifts.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Taken By Surprise**

While battle raged in Osgiliath, Stark was conducting his last investigation in Near Harad. He was at an oasis where a trading post had been established. According to Hyaquet's information, this was the site of a more recent attack. The site wasn't just the last of Stark's mission but also the grimmest.

Nearly all the oasis's greenery had been burned away. Tents, pavilions and the goods they housed had been reduced to ash. But worse were the burnt corpses littering the scene. The victims' contorted expressions and positions gave silent witness to the horror they failed to escape from. Stark kept his visor down to filter out the stench.

Stark had subjected himself to a number of self-imposed penances when he left the international arms trade. One was compiling a photo dossier of civilians killed by weapons manufactured by Stark Industries. It was a very large dossier. The oasis reminded him of one photo in particular. It was of an African village a local warlord had attacked with napalm. The charred remains of a mother clutching her infant still gave Stark nightmares. Stark could empathise with Hyaquet's anger about these attacks and now wished to have shown more sensitivity at the time. Whatever the prejudices of the Free Peoples, Iron Man resolved to avenge the Haradrim for these attacks.

"Pick up anything new Jarvis?" Stark asked returning his thoughts to the present.

"Unfortunately I haven't sir." JARVIS replied before apologising, "I'm sorry to raise this. But I need to remind you of our mission parameters."

"You're right Jarvis," Stark sighed having assumed what JARVIS was alluding to. "We should start heading back before anyone sees us."

"That's not actually what I was implying sir," JARVIS clarified. "Thirty miles south-east of us is the Harad city of Ahrakan. It's where the Harad Road intersects with the road to Umbar. I'm detecting several fires have just broken out there. What's more, five airborne objects are currently circling the city."

"What sort of objects?" Stark asked somewhat shocked. According to the reports he read, even the Free Peoples now considered fire-breathing dragons to be a myth.

"Unknown sir," JARVIS answered. "The objects emit a strange energy pattern that prevents me from getting an accurate reading. We can learn more visually. I think I know your answer. But do you wish to investigate even though we'd certainly be creating a diplomatic incident?"

"I'm sure Cap's told Aragorn that following's not my style," Stark remarked before immediately flying towards Ahrakan.

Stark began slowing down as soon as Ahrakan was in sight. He halted, hovering mid-air to assess the situation a few miles away.

A stone wall much smaller in size than the Othram encircled Ahrakan. Its buildings looked to be constructed out of pale limestone. Like JARVIS reported, several columns of smoke were rising from the city. Red flames were spreading everywhere. The smoke made it difficult to spot what else JARVIS had detected.

"You've spotted our first UFO in Middle-earth yet?" Stark asked JARVIS.

"Just now and enhancing on your display," JARVIS advised.

The said object was revealed to be a creature. It seemed dragons hadn't completely fallen into myth after all. The creature and the other four of its ilk were dark grey in colour and about one hundred feet in length. They possessed an even greater wingspan. The same style armour worn by the orcs in the Shire and at Osgiliath protected each creature's chest and upper head. Each creature also had a row of venomous-looking spines running down the back protruding from the armour. Stark had recently read reports describing such creatures.

"Captain Rogers and Doctor Banner referred to them as 'Fell-Beasts' in their reports," JARVIS stated as if he'd read Stark's mind. "Unlike the ones in their reports, these beasts carry no rider. But I can't detect them carrying any incendiary weapons either."

Stark considered this for a moment. Others should be made aware of the danger that had returned to Middle-earth.

"Patch me through to Cap," Stark ordered.

"I'm unable to sir," Jarvis reported. "There seems to be some sort interference in Osgiliath blocking all communication."

"Is someone jamming them?!" Stark incredulously asked.

"Unknown and I similarly can't contact the Avengers sent to the Shire," JARVIS compounded the bad news.

A resigned Stark sighed, "We'll have to look into it after dealing with these things."

"You're going to attack the fell-beasts?" JARVIS verified.

Stark steely retorted, "After that oasis what do you think?"

* * *

The fell-beasts' surprise attack on Ahrakan sent its residents into panic. Despite having no riders, the fell-beasts' launched a deliberate and systemic attack. All the city's gates were first set ablaze to trap the residents within. The outer parts of the city were next attacked creating an ever-growing firestorm. The firestorm forced Ahrakan's residents towards the city's centre for safety. The safety it provided was shrinking by the moment.

The city's garrison valiantly kept trying to bring the attackers down with their bows. The few arrows that struck their fast moving targets harmlessly deflected off the fell-beast's armour. Many archers suffered a fiery death in retaliation.

One of the fell-beasts spotted Stark approaching from above and ascended to engage him.

"The creature has just come into range," JARVIS reported about their advancing foe.

"We're lucky for once," Stark answered. "Bruce and Cap said these things don't shoo-"

Stark was immediately cut-off when a powerful jet of red flame shot out at him from the fell-beast's mouth. Stark was caught completely off-guard and began spinning out of control to avoid the fire that engulfed the Suit. He rapidly crashed into the surface and bumped along several yards before coming to a stop. The fell-beast returned to attacking Ahrakan believing its enemy vanquished.

"Still certain there's no Extremis here Jarvis?" Stark sarcastically asked.

According to Rogers's report, the leader of those 'Black Riders' launched ranged magical attacks from his fell-beast. But fell-beasts themselves only attacked by biting or by grappling with their talons.

"More than certain given we weren't hit by Extremis," JARVIS dryly countered. "But you'll be pleased to know that we only suffered surface damage. Your armour's improved energy conversion passed its first test."

"I'll send a 'thank you' note to Old Father Time for the heads-up," Stark similarly responded while getting back up.

Stark was now almost certain his dream must have come from Gandalf. Following Pepper's advice, Stark worked with Banner to develop a more heat resistant suit of armour. They did this by improving the Suit's capacity to absorb and convert energy compared to previous armour. The Mark VI armour dramatically demonstrated this feature when it absorbed Thor's lightning bolt before Stark discharged it back. The Suit could now deflect fire-based attacks (including from Extremis) in such manner. However, it wasn't an unlimited capability. Too great an absorption would cause the Suit to overheat and melt.

"Power at four-hundred per cent capacity," Jarvis reported.

Stark simply responded with a cold smile before launching himself back into the fray. He grabbed the fell-beasts' attention by having 'Shoot To Thrill' blare out through the Suit's external speakers.

Stark first confronted the one that had just attacked him. The fell-beast again made to breathe fire but Stark released an overpowered burst through both repulsors. The fell-beast's head violently exploded before its corpse crashed into the city below. The Haradrim in the crash's vicinity paused as the dust settled from it. All looked skywards to see what had caused this miracle.

"Now do you think Thor would be impressed by the Suit?" Stark dryly referred to JARVIS's jibe over the magnetic field.

The remaining fell-beasts moved to engage Iron Man. The commanders of Ahrakan's garrison used the unexpected respite to order all non-archers to extinguish the fires raging throughout the city.

Stark quickly evaded the fiery attacks of two fell-beasts before launching another attack. The armour covering his shoulders opened up and he released half its payload of mini-rockets at one of the fell-beasts. The targeted fell-beast was consumed by multiple explosions.

While swinging around for a fresh attack, Stark noticed the Haradrim's arrows failing to penetrate a fell-beasts' armour. He took another opportunity to tease JARVIS.

"Tell me if we'll lose power before cutting through their armour," Stark reminded JARVIS about the Chitauri Leviathan.

"I can only work with the tools you give me sir," JARVIS commented with restrained annoyance.

Stark flew between two fell-beasts coming directly at him. He pointed a gauntlet at each of them before firing lasers. As Stark sped down the length of the fell-beasts, the lasers cut through the middle of their chest armour. Stark's attack resulted in the bottom half of their chest armour dropping to the ground below.

The surviving companies of Haradrim archers grabbed the opportunity and shot their arrows at the fell-beasts' now exposed underbellies. One fell-beast avoided being hit but the other's skin was pierced by dozens of deadly shafts. It released a grating cry before becoming the second fell-beast to crash into Ahrakan.

After leaving the pair of fell-beasts in his wake, Stark immediately encountered the remaining one whose armour was still intact. He immediately launched his remaining payload of mini-rockets. The fell-beast shared the same fate as the previous one so attacked.

"One to go," Stark commented about the remaining fell-beast.

"Sir I'm detecting a large group of civilians trapped by fire," JARVIS hinted that Stark change priority.

"Well, let's give this energy conversion a real work out." Stark grimly conceded before ordering, "Calculate a flight path that'll allow us to absorb as much as possible."

The said civilians were trapped in the open. They were caught between a series of tall buildings and a large wall of flames. Stark was at street level as he flew through the flames. The Suit significantly reduced the flames' intensity allowing the civilians to escape. Its redden display indicated the absorbed energy quickly needed to be released.

"Sir we're beginning to overheat," JARVIS advised.

"Oh boy!" Stark nervously exclaimed.

Stark shot out from the flames not a moment after. He spun around to release the flames and –

_Crunch!_

Stark found himself belly-up between the jaws of the remaining fell-beast. The fell-beast had flown in from Stark's left and caught him side-on. Fortunately, the Suit's arms and legs were still free. The fell-beast began a futile attempt to penetrate the Suit's armour with its fangs. After his initial shock had passed, Stark looked squarely into the fell-beast's eye.

"Like I said to Reindeer Games," Stark nonchalantly advised it. "Not a great plan."

Stark fired his repulsors at the fell-beast's head from point blank range. The fell-beast's head and neck instantly disintegrated into a mist of grey steel and black blood from the enhanced energy blast. JARVIS instantly took over piloting the Suit least it spin and fall out of control.

"Thanks Jarvis," Stark acknowledged. "Now let's make Smokey Bear proud."

Stark quickly returned to fighting the fires that still blazed within Ahrakan. He used the Suit to repeatedly absorb the flames' energy before discharging it outside of city limits. The Haradrim were soon able to get the fires under control.

The fell-beast shot by the Haradrim archers lay in the city's market square. With the immediate danger over, a crowd cautiously began forming around it. Many were uncertain if the fell-beast was as dead as it appeared. They quickly found out the truth.

The crowd scattered when the fell-beast roared back from unconsciousness. Its multiple arrow wounds prevented it from retaking flight. But the fell-beast still possessed the strength to destroy its enemies while on the ground. It made to release a large jet of flame on the nearby Haradrim. The fell-beast's attack was prevented when its skull was punctured from above.

Stark had spotted the fell-beast reawakening and immediately descended to stop it. He delivered a powerful downward blow with this right gauntlet that instantly killed the fell-beast. Stark landed in a kneeling position due to his forward momentum. After steadying himself, he stood up and noticed the Haradrim had now crowded around him.

The whole crowd roared and shouted their appreciation to Iron Man. Stark raised hands in acknowledgment even if he didn't understand the Haradrim's language.

"Great teamwork guys," Stark whimsically saluted their joint victory. "Go us!"

Stark took in the crowd's adulation a moment more.

"Winning makes me hungry," he continued through their cheers. "Is there a shawarma joint around here?"

* * *

Recovery operations had begun in battle's aftermath at Osgiliath. The most important was recovery of men and dwarves wounded during the battle. Hale defenders all helped bring Osgiliath's new infirmary its first ever patients.

Aragorn and Faramir joined the ranks of healers tending the wounded. Like any battlefield hospital, the infirmary was baptised by the blood and screams of the wounded and dying. Particularly distressing were the victims of the Uruk's flamethrowers. Several had been charred to the bone in one or more locations. Palliative care was the best that could be done for many such casualties.

Rogers found one tiny comfort from the scenes around the infirmary. Banner would be pleased to know the initiative of healers washing their hands before treating patients had spread beyond Edoras. Rogers, Thor and Boromir were currently gathered around the same patient.

Aragorn personally treated Sif despite her insisting there were more seriously wounded. Sif sat on a stretcher bed while Aragorn cleaned her wound. Sif felt an occasional sting of pain when he applied a salve to the red burns on her forearm.

"I must confess Sif," Aragorn remarked while wrapping a bandage over her wounds. "I'll never cease being amazed at the constitution displayed by many of you Avengers. If a mortal received such a wound as yours, the affected limb would certainly require amputation!"

Middle-earth's medical knowledge was well behind that of Asgard's. But Sif couldn't deny Aragorn's treatment had significantly reduced the pain in her forearm.

"Thank you for insisting on healing me Aragorn," Sif acknowledged his aid.

"I'm glad your injury has finally allowed you to address me just by name!" Aragorn wryly pointed out.

Sif and the three onlookers all gave restrained smiles. Like in other realms, humour was sometimes the best medicine in Middle-earth.

"Treating your wound now is no less than what my people and I owe you," Aragorn continued more seriously. "Your actions today were nothing short of heroic and will inspire all the Free Peoples in the upcoming struggle."

Sif's heart swelled with pride from these words as well as the approving nods Rogers and Thor gave them. It wasn't everyday one received such praise from three great leaders all at once.

"Nonetheless your wound still needs time to fully heal," Aragorn cautioned her with an arched eyebrow. "My prognosis is at least fortnight even if you are an Asgardian. When he returns, you are welcome to get from Bruce what he calls a 'second opinion'."

Aragorn again generated smiles among the group. Thor decided to grab Aragorn's attention before he moved to treat other patients.

"I found in the Udun what I believe to have been the orcs' campsite," Thor revealed. "One object left there particularly grabbed my attention."

Thor pulled out the gold coin from his pocket and handed it to Aragorn who began examining it.

"Yours is a rare find Thor!" a startled Aragorn confirmed. "It was struck more than two millennia ago during the reign of the thirteenth King of Gondor. Gold coins from that period are exceedingly hard to find these days!"

"I was going to advise after you finished treating the wounded." Boromir prefaced before telling Aragorn, "We've found such coins on every dead orc we've searched with the exception of the Uruks."

"Where could've they got them?" Rogers asked aloud.

"Legend has it Minas Ithil housed a vast treasury when captured by Sauron's forces…" Aragorn tentatively hypothesised.

"But I understood Sauron only allowed his orcs to keep a fraction of any gold or silver they plundered?" Thor countered. "It is highly doubtful the Dark Lord would've rewarded such coins to his lowly foot-soldiers. And I cannot believe it mere coincidence orcs with these coins also having quite advanced armour and weapons for this realm!"

"I think that's what Boromir's alluding to," Rogers commented. "Apart from the Uruks – Osgiliath was attacked by a force of mercenaries. Not asking too many questions was probably one condition for getting paid so well. Questions like who had really hired them and the ultimate reason why. Maybe whoever paid them simply wanted to field-test the mortars and flamethrowers."

"I'd wager all the orcs' gold the Shire's current occupiers are mercenaries as well," Boromir added. "I daresay our enemy's strategy is similar to one Sauron often employed – attacking by proxy while building up one's own forces for a powerful strike elsewhere."

Rogers nodded before concluding; "We'll have to wait and see what Tony finds. But these attacks are just a hint of what's in store once the enemy directly moves against us."

There was a momentary pause as the participants considered a number of uncomfortable possibilities about their potential enemy. The cries from within the infirmary halted any further conversation on the subject for now.

"I should get back to treating the wounded," Aragorn sighed. "But we'll continue this conversation when we return to Minas Tirith later today." He exemplified this by advising his latest patient; "I intend to check on your injury a little while later Sif. Please don't leave the infirmary until I do so!"

Sif wouldn't disrespect Aragorn's earlier care and praise by arguing with him in front of his subjects.

"You have my word," she solemnly promised.

"I was going to check how Bofur's doing with assessing the damage," Rogers revealed to Thor. "He said he's keen to meet you."

"Of course I shall accompany you my friend," Thor confirmed.

Boromir and Sif were quickly by themselves. The former wanted to privately raise something with the latter.

"I apologise if my order to have you stretched from the field embarrassed you Sif," Boromir stated. "Like Aragorn showed, no one believes your valour was tarnished by it."

Sif waved her hand to show to indicate no offence had been taken.

"The All-Father has always dismissed the notion we Asgardians are gods," Sif commented. "The fact we suffer death and injury is the ultimate reminder of his wisdom."

"I certainly haven't forgotten why you sustained injury in the first place." Boromir acknowledged how Sif saved his life before humbly offering her; "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sif similarly responded.

Sif and Boromir's professionalism momentarily gave way as they exchanged furtive smiles.

* * *

It was an overcast morning at the Quarry. Its day shift began just after sunrise. The conscripted hobbits would be forced to work until sunset when the night shift took over. Some orc overseers would've liked the conscripts to keep working until they died on the spot. But the orcs had been paid to extract as much mithril as possible from the Shire over the next few months. Needlessly killing the workforce wouldn't help achieve this and would certainly earn the wrath of their paymaster.

Mornaakh approached the one hundred-strong company of Gundabad warg-riders more than a year ago. Just like with Tarbam's orcs, the warg-riders were hired with a generous payment of gold. They were also given the dark lord's new type of armour. But the dark lord didn't have the resources to supply them with any advanced weapons. Several such weapons couldn't be mass-produced without a large supply of mithril. This was why the dark lord chose the Shire to be his first conquest in Middle-earth.

The warg-riders established their base of operations at the Quarry. Mining of building materials had ceased since the orcs' arrival. The warg-riders billeted themselves in Scary after enslaving its residents. Half the pit floor had been turned into a warg-pen. Any act of disobedience by the conscripts would result in them being thrown to the wargs.

The orcs conscripted hundreds of Hobbit men, women and children from across the Shire to work in the mine. Conscripts were forced to reside in a large camp of tents just outside the Quarry's entrance. Sam's wife Rose and their two children were among them.

Sam had been unable to see or talk with his family since being captured. Along with Gimli and Whitfoot, he was detained underground within the mine itself. Rose and the children were confined to the camp. The anguish the Gamgee family displayed over their separation was a source of sadistic amusement for the orcs.

A conversation was currently taking place just inside the Quarry entrance. The conversation was between the two most-hated individuals in the Shire. Lotho Sackville-Baggins was arguing with the warg-rider's leader whose name was 'Zorrgrat'. Zorrgrat was a tall and muscular brown-skinned Gundabad orc.

Pippin was partly correct Lotho was the reason for evil learning about the Shire's mithril. The dark lord first caught hints of it through his palantir. His crebain and agents identified Lotho as a hobbit that could prove useful on the matter – at least for the right price.

Mornaakh had supplied the silver the orcs paid to Lotho as a 'reward'. Making Lotho 'Chief Shirriff' would further gratify his petty ego. But Lotho failed to grasp this title didn't mean he'd been made the Shire's absolute ruler. Zorrgrat was fed-up from having to tolerate Lotho's delusions of grandeur over the last few weeks.

"My Shirriffs and I wish to know why we haven't been paid again!" Lotho petulantly demanded.

"Shut up twerp!" Zorrgrat bluntly responded. "Our master doesn't pay you to sit on yer backsides. For one thing, you Shirriffs are s'posed to be securing supplies for my boys!"

"Your boys keep pillaging our supplies!" Lotho continued as if this was an argument of equals. "Just last week they stole all of my mother's silverware. I demand they return it to her!"

An interruption saved Lotho from having his throat immediately ripped out. An orc sentry from the Quarry entrance had walked up to Zorrgrat to report something.

"What is it?" Zorrgrat asked the sentry, completely ignoring Lotho.

"A Gondorian Baron's just walked up to the entrance," the sentry advised with barely concealed scepticism about the visitor's identity. "He claims to 'ave a message from King Elessar."

This momentarily threw Zorrgrat. No Man had entered the Shire since its occupation including Mornaakh. Baron or not, no spy would openly reveal themselves like this! And how did he get to the Quarry unnoticed? Questions needed to be asked.

"Bring 'im here," Zorrgrat coolly commanded.

While the orc went to collect the baron, Zorrgrat used a long-established hobbit tradition to mock Lotho.

"You'd better start thinking a good reason 'ow this man got passed your Shirriffs," Zorrgrat warned Lotho. "Or I'll 'ave a good reason to feed you to the wargs for second breakfast!"

Lotho swallowed a nervous lump now realising how little real power he had as Chief Shirriff. Zorrgrat noted this with vindictive satisfaction before giving his attention to the baron whom now stood before him. The 'Gondorian Baron' certainly didn't dress like one!

"Who're you?" a suspicious Zorrgrat challenged him.

Banner gave a huge inner sigh of relief. Neither Lotho nor the orcs knew whom they were really speaking to.

So far everything had gone flawlessly for Merry's company. Just after sunset, the Dunedain quickly overpowered the Shirriffs watching the Brandywine Bridge. The company then made its way to the nearby village of Stock. Stock had a historically close relationship with Buckland. Not surprisingly, Lotho and his cronies were the only hobbits supporting the warg-riders' occupation. The residents of Stock welcomed the opportunity to help rid the Shire of its oppressors. Their greatest assistance was information about warg-rider patrols. Patrols kept to the road meaning Scary could be reached undetected by travelling cross-country.

Merry's company cautiously rode throughout the night on pony and horseback. All its members, with the exception of Banner, now lay in wait among the conscripts' camp. The opportunity existed to completely take their foes by surprise.

"Which one of you is in charge?" Banner asked in mock innocence.

"_I am!_" Zorrgrat growled, emphasising his contempt of Lotho.

"Well in that case," Banner calmly continued. "Like I told your guard, I'm here to give you a writ on behalf of King Elessar."

Banner then passed the second of Aragorn's scroll-cases to Zorrgrat who snatched it from his hand. After opening the case, Zorrgrat gave the writ a cursory examination. It certainly had the King's official seal and was written in the Common Tongue. But like every orc, Zorrgrat had no patience for legal niceties.

"What is this rot?" he sneered while roughly shoving the writ into Lotho's possession.

Lotho thought he might avoid being feed to the wargs by quietly reading the writ on Zorrgrat's behalf.

"The King's received reliable reports about illegal practices taking place at this mine." Banner said before explaining with faint anger; "Practices like theft, forced labour, torture and murder. He's ordered an inspection be carried out to stop any such practices."

A furious Zorrgrat drew his sword at this. King Elessar would learn even he was impotent against the will of the dark lord.

"The only inspecting you'll be doing 'Baron'," Zorrgrat sarcastically responded "is from inside a cage like our other prisoners!"

"You should've read the writ more closely," Banner replied with a cold smile. "I'm not who the King's appointed Inspector…"

Lotho read from the writ; "It says the Inspector's name is 'The Other Guy'."

Banner then immediately unleashed Hulk who gave a mighty roar. Hulk gave a horrified Zorrgrat a powerful backhanded slap. Zorrgrat lay still after crashlanding on the pit floor. Lotho immediately bolted for the entrance, joining its two sentries in fleeing through the camp. Hulk paid the three escapees no mind. The rest of Merry's company would take care of them.

Hulk began a merciless assault on the mounted warg-riders posted around the Quarry's perimeter. Orcs and wargs suffered the full extent of the mutual rage he and Banner felt over the Shire's enslavement. Hulk effortlessly leapt from one side of the Quarry to the other engaging his enemies.

After destroying such enemies, Hulk leapt down from the top of the Quarry into the warg pen. He landed with a loud thud, the ground shaking on impact. All the penned wargs snarled and bared their fangs at him. Hulk noticed a few small bones scattered around the pen. He correctly deduced they were the remains of hobbits that had been fed to the wargs. Hulk glared in seething anger at the wargs. The pen erupted into cacophony of whimpers as Hulk brutally destroyed the beasts it contained.

Lotho and the two sentries didn't even look behind as they fled through the camp. Their terrified focus was on getting to Scary to find mounts to rapidly leave the Shire on. Their focus caused them to be ambushed totally unaware. The sentries were killed after being shot by Dunedain and hobbit arrows. Halbarad discreetly raised his boot in Lotho's path. A blindsided Lotho fell flat on his face. Lotho turned over but Halbarad's blade pressed against his throat to prevent him getting up. Merry stood over Lotho a moment later.

"Hello Lotho," Merry coldly greeted him. "I'd hate you to miss the surprise we've got planned for you…"

The remaining orcs at the Quarry received their surprise first. As planned, Hulk's attack drew the attention of the orc overseers currently underground. The bulk of them had rushed outside to the surface to see what was going on.

They reeled when a warg's broken corpse was flung into them from the pen. The thrower's identity was revealed a second later when Hulk effortlessly broke through the pen's wooden enclosure. The orcs clearly saw their mounts were now nothing more than a mess of bloody fur.

Many realised they would soon be joining the wargs in death. These Gundabad orcs knew the story of what happened to their kind who confronted this 'Avenger' on Pelennor Fields. Their only chance of escape was to head back underground and escape through the eastward tunnel. Hulk wasn't going to allow them this luxury. He leapt towards them while releasing the signal Pippin's company had been waiting on.

"_HULK SMASH!"_

* * *

The commotion from Hulk's initial attack loudly echoed in the large cavern where the mithril was being mined. All work immediately ceased because of it. The chained conscripts feared it even more than any punishment of the orcs. Their overseers were similarly paralysed. So much so they didn't even whip their charges to commence work again. Four overseers remained behind while the others went to the surface to investigate. Only two individuals in the cavern had overcome their initial fright.

Gimli and Sam were kept closely together along with Whitfoot. The three were held along the cavern face opposite to where the mithril was being mined. Each of them was kept in a rectangular floor cage that an average human could just sit in. Gimli's axes had been placed only a few yards away from his cage. Gimli found it one of the worst aspects of his imprisonment. He lost count of how many times he would've like to have buried them into the orcs for their cruelty to the hobbits.

Gimli and Sam exchanged incredulous but hopefully glances upon hearing the initial commotion. Any uncertainty they had about its source was dissipated when Hulk's signal resounded throughout the cavern.

"Blimey I don't believe it!" Sam exclaimed, the happiest he'd felt in months.

None of the orcs got the chance to silence him as the four-member rescue team sprung into action. Legolas and Barton each killed one with an arrow. A bullet to the forehead from Romanoff simultaneously killed the remaining orcs. The whole team then collected the keys each orc had in their possession. Pippin ran straight to try and open Sam's cage.

"Hello Sam!" Pippin friendlily renewed their acquaintance after removing his goggles.

Pippin quickly found the right key to open the cages. Gimli was quickly freed after Sam.

"I'll gladly recommend Brandybuck and Took as private investigators for the rest of my days!" Gimli warmly thanked Pippin.

The three prisoners were more than a bit wobbly having been unable to stand for so long. But Gimli's resolve was stronger than ever. After giving sharing a relieved hug with Sam, Gimli went to collect his axes.

Meanwhile, Legolas stood guard as Barton and Romanoff quickly went about unlocking the conscripts leg chains. Legolas soon noted Gimli had come up to him.

"By my beard you truly are a friend," Gimli softly recalled their exchange before the Battle of the Morannon.

Legolas smiled before saying, "Because I know my friend would do no less for me."

Sam and the other members of the rescue team then joined the pair.

"Sam and Gimli," Pippin began "I'm pleased to introduce Clint and Natasha. Two of Bruce's friends and fellow Avengers."

"I've heard much about the both of you," Gimli greeted them. "Thanks to your rescue, the great esteem I had for Black Widow and Hawkeye is now even greater!"

Sam tentatively queried, "Have Steve and Thor also..."

"They arrived yesterday morn at Minas Tirith," Legolas happily confirmed. "Along with two other Avengers."

Sam did a quick mental count before saying; "Oh, I thought there was only six Avengers."

Barton noted the other hobbits had crowded around. The rescue mission wasn't over yet.

"We'll explain it later." Barton curtailed discussion before suggesting, "We need to get everyone out before any orcs come back."

The rescue group had planned to take those they freed back outside through the eastern tunnel. Pippin and Romanoff would stay and protect the prisoners and conscripts. Barton and Legolas though would re-enter the tunnel to scout how the battle around the Quarry was faring. One of the prisoners soon threw that plan into disarray.

Gimli tightly gripped his axes and defiantly declared, "I'll be exiting through the front - hopefully over the bodies of many orcs!"

Gimli made for the western tunnel that led to the Quarry.

"_Wait Gimli!_" Legolas halted him.

Barton and Romanoff were inwardly grateful to Legolas for averting potential disaster. Their relief was short lived.

Legolas arched an eyebrow at Gimli before wryly telling him; "Thor's not with us. That means we can have a contest both of us stand a chance of winning!"

Gimli gave a knowing chuckling before he and Legolas made for the surface. Pippin, Sam and all the remaining hobbits let out defiant cry as they followed in the pair's wake. They would free the Shire even if they had to it with their bare hands! Soon Romanoff and Barton were the only ones left in the cavern.

"When I came here I didn't plan on being killed this early," Barton dryly observed.

"You should consider any time after that 'Lady' remark to be an added bonus," Romanoff similarly countered before she and Barton followed in the hobbits' wake.

* * *

The battle was almost over by the time the rescue team and those they freed exited out onto the pit floor. Hulk had killed every orc and warg around the Quarry with one exception.

Lying flat on his back, Zorrgrat groggily came out of unconsciousness. The internal injuries he had sustained from Hulk's blow made it too painful to try and get up. If only because Zorrgrat felt his own life was slipping away. The last thing he saw was Gimli standing over him.

"In gratitude for your kind hospitality over the last few months," Gimli 'thanked' him before swinging his axes through Zorrgrat's skull and neck.

"That only counts as one Master Dwarf," Legolas teased Gimli about his kill.

"It's still one more than you Elf!" Gimli pointed out, their friendly rivalry resumed. "So that means I'm the victor!"

"It is only fair you won given your ordeal," Legolas continued. "It must've been especially traumatic given you're one the shortest in the Fellowship!"

Gimli gave an annoyed grunt before the pair joined the hobbits in walking towards the Quarry entrance. Romanoff and Hulk closely followed. But Barton halted upon noticing the strange items Zorrgrat wore on his arms.

Wrapped around the left wrist was an iron band about two inches wide. What look liked a small tuning dial was mounted on the band. The right wrist wore a thin iron chain with a round charm attached. Barton bent down to take a closer look at the charm. Each side was embossed with a three-spiked crown. Both items needed to be taken back to Minas Tirith for further investigation.

Barton soon joined the others outside the Quarry entrance. Scenes of jubilation and relief were everywhere. Merry and Pippin reunited, happy there weren't any friendly casualties from the rescue. Sam and his family hadn't yet broken from their first hug in months. Every hobbit was also ecstatic the nightmare of the occupation was over. With victory secured, Hulk released a triumphant roar.

Every hobbit, even those of the Fellowship, was startled by the noise. They all looked in Hulk's direction uncertain how to react. A hobbit child shattered the nervous silence.

"_Hulk!_" they loudly identified the said Avenger.

Cheers of excitement erupted as a mob of hobbit children ran towards Hulk. Parents were caught completely off guard to stop them. They couldn't even recall their children being this excited by Gandalf's fireworks.

Not long after the War of the Ring, Frodo and Sam authored memoir of the Fellowships' adventures through it. The memoir would come to be known as the 'Red Book of Westmarch' (it also incorporated Bilbo's writings about the Quest for Erebor). The stories in the book soon become widespread throughout the Shire. The three Avengers that had been part of the Fellowship played a large role in many such stories. A particular Avenger was many a hobbit child's favourite.

The children, some no taller than his shin, happily embraced Hulk around his legs. A bewildered Hulk was at a loss how he should respond. Romanoff covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing aloud. She quietly spoke to Barton after composing herself.

"Do you know what I think is one of the greatest mysteries around?" Romanoff asked him. "The very thought of the Other Guy scares the daylights out of armies, supervillains and even fellow Avengers. So why is he beloved by small children seemingly everywhere?"

* * *

**This chapter provided some answers about the new enemy. But I recognise other mysteries have deepened in addition to new ones. Minas Ithil of course became Minas Morgul.**

**The energy conversion on the Suit I borrowed from v616. I have a feeling Stark will need that feature a few times yet before story's end.**

**I thought it appropriate the Other Guy made his first return appearance in the Shire given Banner's friendship with Pippin and Merry.**

**Having worked in mining for nearly a decade, I still feel uncomfortable going underground. But at least it's not from the prospect of facing bloodthirsty monsters.**

**My own theory on Romanoff's mystery about the Other Guy? Hulk sometimes acts like a glorified toddler throwing a temper tantrum that adults are powerless to stop.**


	11. Facing the Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I have no creative rights over the characters and places you can identify in this story and have no way profited from this work.

* * *

24/05/2014

This chapter has a potential spoiler in relation to the final part of _The Hobbit_ movie trilogy.

Given what a number of reviews have stated, I suspect this chapter is one many readers have been waiting for.

**Brad W**: I think it's pretty hard to consider anything about fell-beasts to be 'natural'.

**Milarqui**: The children's reactions reflect my personal observations about the Other Guy having cross-generational appeal.

**Anonymous:** A very good question of which I'm unable to answer. I'm not sure how you can objectively measure close friendships. But I don't find it hard imagining Steve and Bucky taking on Frodo & Sam's task – even before Project Rebirth.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Facing the Enemy**

Surviving dwarves were already surveying the damage to Osgiliath caused by the mortar bombardment. Thor and Rogers were told the dwarves' overseerer could be found at the Dome of Stars. As he and Thor made their way there, Rogers found his earpiece no longer suffered interference. There was no doubt in Rogers's mind the interference at the start of the battle was linked to the orcs' attack. But was the interference caused by deliberate jamming or something else? Rogers put that question aside as he contacted the Avengers outside of Osgiliath.

Stark said two things that caused Rogers to shudder. The first was fell-beasts had returned to the skies of Middle-earth. They may not have been carrying Nazgul. But being able to breathe fire arguably made these fell-beasts more dangerous than those that carried the Nine. The second was that Stark wouldn't be returning to Minas Tirith until tomorrow morning. The Haradrim had invited Iron Man to meet with some of their leaders.

"_Relations between the Free Peoples and the Haradrim are still delicate Tony," Rogers emphasised. "Wisecracks about 'Ali Baba' won't help."_

"_What about Aladdin?" Stark teased his favourite straight man. "The Haradrim said they've never had a friend like me."_

Rogers linked Thor in when contacting the rescue team sent to the Shire. The pair shared relieved smiles when Barton reported both the hostages and Shire had been freed without loss. Barton and Romanoff would soon be conducting a search and destroy mission against the orcs and wargs still unaccounted for. Hulk would remain and guard the Quarry in case any of them were stupid enough to try and reclaim it.

Rogers toyed with the idea of letting some orcs escape the Shire. Barton and Romanoff could track them from the air in the hope finding the enemy's base of operations. But Rogers ultimately decided against this. It was unwise assuming the Avengers had total air supremacy in Middle-earth given the fell-beasts Stark confronted. In fact, this morning's attacks indicated there couldn't be the tinniest complacency about whoever had masterminded them. Not even Captain America was immune from the fog of war. A fact Rogers was inwardly brooding about when he and Thor reached the Dome.

Bofur was smoking his pipe while supervising the dwarves inspecting the Dome. He took a short break to talk with Thor and Rogers.

"Gimli's spoken a lot about you Odinson," Bofur told Thor as they gripped arms. "But after what I've seen this morning, his tales about your mighty hammer fall utterly short of reality!"

"Allow me to make amends if you feel cheated in any way!" Thor chuckled. "You'll be pleased to know that Gimli was freed unharmed from captivity along with the rest of the Shire."

Bofur released a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" he quietly exclaimed. "Gloin's not here. But I'm sure he'd want me to thank the Avengers for freeing his son."

"Thor and I were part of the Fellowship just like Gimli," Rogers humbly pointed out. "And like Thor says, an attack on one of the Fellowship is an attack on all of us. Freeing Gimli was no less than what we owed him."

"Speaking of attacks…" Thor segued. "I'd like to examine the weapons the likes of which harmed Sif. Do either of you know what happened to them?"

"They've all been collected to be taken back to Minas Tirith," Bofur advised before pointing towards the Dome. "We stockpiled them inside on the ground floor if you want to look at them Thor."

"I shall be but a moment," Thor excused himself.

While waiting for Thor, Rogers decided to ask Bofur his assessment of the damage. Bofur was surprisingly upbeat.

"The Dwarves of Erebor twice rebuilt a more heavily damaged Dale in recent decades," Bofur optimistically informed him.

Rogers knew Bofur's next answer wouldn't be so cheery.

"What about your own losses today Bofur?" Rogers sensitively asked.

"Aye that's far worse," Bofur sombrely conceded. "Nearly one hundred and twenty of the lads fell today."

"I'm sorry Bofur." Rogers extended his sympathy before reflecting; "Aragorn was right. We should've recalled Thor last night."

"None of us are blaming you Steve!" Bofur quickly assured him. "I'm more than certain even the lads killed wouldn't. It was an honour fighting alongside Sif and yourself today." Bofur recalled a conversation he once had with Bilbo before adding; "So much so, we now consider both of you to be part of the company!"

"That really means a lot to me Bofur." Rogers graciously thanked him before revealing; "It's just that…Look, Gimli probably told you what happened to us at Amon Hen. I blamed myself a lot afterwards for underestimating the enemy beforehand. Having returned to Middle-earth, I feel guilty for having made the same mistake already!"

"Not even old Gandalf predicted the attack to our rear at the Battle of the Five Armies," Bofur reflected to illustrate his main point. "No warrior can always avoid being completely taken unawares Steve. Their true measure is how they respond when it happens.

"Gimli talked about Amon Hen as well as everything that happened afterwards. The Fellowship was torn asunder. But Captain America kept inspiring the Free Peoples onward that victory could still be won." Bofur paused before adding, "Just like you did again this morning!"

Rogers accepted Bofur's wisdom with a heartfelt nod of appreciation. Their mood was abruptly ended when Thor returned. Rogers couldn't recall ever seeing the God of Thunder so shaken.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Rogers asked him.

"We must speak with Aragorn at once!" an anxious Thor insisted. "I fear I've recently made a terrible oversight."

* * *

Lotho had been detained in one of the smaller hobbit holes in Scary. He was sitting at its kitchen table. While Lotho wasn't wearing any restraints, a lone Dunedain stood guard at the kitchen doorway. The Ranger's impassive gaze added to Lotho's current anxiety.

The 'surprise' Merry referred to was Lotho being interrogated by one of the Avengers. Lotho feared his interrogator would be Hulk. Like every hobbit, Lotho had heard the stories about the Avengers part of the Fellowship. He dismissed them as tall tales by Frodo and friends to impress audiences. But Lotho no longer doubted the truth of such tales after what he'd witnessed this morning. Hulk was capable of being far more savage than Zorrgrat could have ever hoped to be.

The dwelling's front door couldn't been seen from the kitchen. Lotho swallowed a nervous gulp when he heard it open. The seconds dragged by as his interrogator's footsteps echoed closer. Lotho inwardly gave a huge sigh of relief upon seeing the Avenger who had come to question him. It was the woman and nothing to worry about.

"I'll take it from here thanks," Romanoff politely relieved the Ranger.

The Ranger exited the dwelling while Romanoff sat facing Lotho across the table. Romanoff felt like she was sitting in an elementary school chair. Maybe it was appropriate. Lotho soon revealed an attitude similar to an obnoxious brat.

"What sort of lady wears trousers?" he impertinently queried Romanoff.

Romanoff declined to take the bait. She'd be in control of this conversation within moments.

"I'm Natasha," Romanoff introduced herself. "The word is your supporters will each be getting a few years hard labour for their part in all this."

"What about me?" Lotho asked, the only thing he presently cared about.

Romanoff withdrew a sealed envelope from her pocket and held it up. "This is an extradition request from King Elessar to Mayor Whitfoot."

Romanoff placed it facedown on the table so Lotho could see the official seal.

"The King asks you be placed in our custody before we head back to Minas Tirith tomorrow," she continued. "He guarantees you a fair trial Lotho. But you're looking at twenty-five years to life hard labour in a Gondorian iron mine."

Seeing the request had the King's official seal, Lotho knew Romanoff wasn't bluffing. He also knew the working conditions at such mines were highly unpleasant even if their labourers weren't treated cruelly. The thought of having to work at such a mine for the rest of his life…

"That's…that's not fair!" Lotho blurted out. "The Mayor would never agree to one of us being handed over to you big-folk!"

"Seriously?!" Romanoff incredulously replied. "You helped the orcs who threw him in a floor cage. I'd bet all that mithril the Mayor will agree to it!" Romanoff let Lotho ponder this before calmly revealing, "But the Mayor doesn't know about the request yet. In fact it's up to you if he even gets it."

Lotho demonstrated he wasn't a complete fool by asking, "What do you want know?"

"Everything," Romanoff answered. "Where the orcs came from; who they were working for; and why they were after the mithril. Answer all my questions truthfully Lotho, and you can stay and face judgment in the Shire like your friends."

Lotho's eyes flickered while considering his position. Reflecting his irrelevance, Lotho didn't know all that much about who he betrayed the Shire to. He wasn't even told the name of the orcs' master. All indications were their master wasn't one to be trifled with. But this interrogation suggested the Free Peoples knew even less about the dark lord than he did. Perhaps both sides could be played against the middle…

"I'll talk after the King gives me a full amnesty," Lotho stated.

Romanoff refrained from rolling her eyes as she advised, "The offer's final and non-negotiable Lotho."

"Then I've got nothing to say!" Lotho petulantly declared. "If the King hoped to scare me with an Avenger, he should've sent the green beast instead of a stupid quim!"

Lotho instantly regretted his empty and insulting bravado. Romanoff's glare felt more chilling than the coldest wind.

"By time I've finished with you Lotho," Romanoff icily cooed "you'll wish the King had…"

* * *

Arwen and Eowyn stood out the front of the Tower of Ecthelion. The mounted herald Aragorn dispatched from Osgiliath immediately following the battle had arrived.

Arwen and Eowyn had just woken when the orcs launched their attack on Osgiliath. Both heard the muffled sound caused by the initial mortar bombardment. It caused them to race from their respective chambers to the Citadel's eastern embrasure to investigate. They could see columns of smoke rising from Osgiliath as well as the reinforcements from Minas Tirith urgently marching to join the battle. But not even Arwen's elven sight gave any indication how the battle was progressing.

The first indication the battle had turned in the Free Peoples' favour was Thor unleashing his first lightning storm since returning to Middle-earth. Like everyone else in Minas Tirith, Eowyn shuddered upon hearing the mortar's ammunition supply detonate. It brought back memories of when the Deeping Wall was breached at Helm's Deep. She also recalled what Rogers told her in the battle's aftermath – one never got over the fear caused by such weapons.

The dispatch the herald delivered was relatively brief. Arwen and Eowyn allowed themselves a moment of private relief upon reading neither their spouses nor close friends had been killed. Many others in Minas Tirith would not be so fortunate. An anxious crowd had gathered near the Houses of Healing upon witnessing the herald making his way to the Citadel.

"When will we receive the names of the fallen and wounded?" Eowyn queried the herald.

"I suspect not until sundown milady," the herald advised. "The King's priority was first treating the wounded. The lives of many of them were still in the balance when I departed."

Predicting her husband's motives and actions was almost second nature to Arwen.

"The King intends to carry the news himself does he not?" Arwen checked with the herald. "After doing all he can for the wounded?"

"Yes Your Majesty," the herald confirmed. "The King also indicated he will seek your counsel and that of Lady Eowyn on his return. Especially given the nature of this morning's attack."

"What can you tell us about it?" Arwen followed up.

The herald was interrupted when a low thunderclap echoed throughout the Citadel. Arwen, Eowyn and everyone else there were startled by the noise. It was the sound of Aragorn deciding to return to Minas Tirith much earlier than initially planned.

Aragorn was in Thor's grasp as the Avenger gently landed in front of the White Tree. Aragorn found Thor's suspicions about the enemy disturbing enough to warrant an immediate investigation. Such an investigation could only be carried out within the Tower of Ecthelion. There was a momentary delay when Arwen and Eowyn rushed up to greet them. Aragorn tenderly embraced his consort while Thor and Eowyn shared a friendly hug.

Thor relieved Eowyn of her greatest concern by stating, "Faramir is alive and well. He'll be returning with the others later this evening."

"How fare our friends?" Arwen asked after she finished embracing her husband.

"Boromir and Steve are both hale." Thor said before advising, "But Sif was wounded just before battle's end."

"Sif's still well enough to come back this evening," Aragorn quickly spoke in assurance. "Her being wounded should indicate the ferocity of this morning's attack."

"You arrived just as I was asking the herald about it," Arwen said.

Aragorn's response caused both Eowyn and Thor to recall something Theoden said at Helm's Deep.

"The orcs have been completely destroyed," Aragorn started. "We are safe for now but at a heavy price. Just over half our force at the start of the battle were alive at its end."

Arwen and Eowyn softly gasped in response. Aragorn noted this before advising the real reason for his and Thor's urgent return.

"Unfortunately countless more lives could now be hanging in the balance," Aragorn said. He took leave after kissing Arwen's hands and telling her, "Excuse us _nin meleth_."

Aragorn and Thor dashed into the Tower leaving a confused Arwen and Eowyn in their wake. They ran up the spiral staircase towards the highest reaches of the Tower. Aragorn had expressed his admiration of Sif's constitution. But Thor felt Aragorn had lost none of the stamina he displayed when the Fellowship pursued the party of Uruk-hai into Rohan.

Aragorn withdrew a key he always had in his possession upon reaching the top of the stairs. He unlocked a wooden door and gestured to Thor to enter the room that had just been opened. Aragorn followed suit before locking the door behind them.

The room they'd entered was empty which was a deliberate deception. Hidden behind a secret door was a staircase that led to the Tower's uppermost chamber. How one accessed the chamber was one of the Kingdom's most closely guarded secrets. For within the chamber was the only other palantir besides the dark lord's.

The palantir held in the Tower had historically been used by the Kings of Gondor. But it ceased being used when Minas Ithil fell to the Nazgul. For Minas Ithil's capture saw the palantir it contained fall into Sauron's possession. Minas Tirith's palantir remained undisturbed within this chamber for centuries until the end of the Third Age. Denethor, Boromir and Faramir's father, utilized it in a desperate and misguided bid to uncover Mordor's strength. It was the palantir Aragorn used to directly issue challenge to Sauron. Aragorn hadn't used it since as a palantir was still a dangerous tool even with Sauron defeated. But desperate measures were required given the enemy the Free Peoples potentially now faced.

The chamber was dimly illuminated by narrow window slits placed around its ceiling. A number of artefacts each covered by a velvet cloth were placed around the chamber. The palantir was one of them, resting atop a black marble stand as high as Aragorn's chest.

"You know yourself how dangerous a palantir is for the untrained Thor," Aragorn reminded him of that night in the Meduseld.

"An experience I hope not to repeat," Thor replied still unsettled by the memory.

Aragorn and Thor would jointly use the palantir to find the Free People's potential foe. They would start by viewing where Barad-dur had stood. The orcs, trolls and fell-beasts seemed to all have come from Mordor. Maybe Sauron's former seat of power was not as empty as had been reported.

Aragorn had never seen the threat Thor described to know it at first sight. But Thor needed guidance about interacting with the palantir in return. Two people using the same palantir at once was almost unprecedented. Aragorn indicated Thor directly face him opposite the palantir.

"Allow me to touch it first," Aragorn instructed as he removed the velvet cloth. "Then touch it yourself a moment later."

Thor simply gave a nod of silent understanding. Aragorn sucked in a deep breath and exhaled when he placed his hands on the seeing stone. The palantir's dark interior soon flickered with light…

Aragorn found himself surrounded in complete darkness. The only thing he could see was Thor standing next to him. Aragorn surmised their conscious minds were being projected somewhere via the palantir. But palantiri didn't work in this manner!

"Is it…supposed to be like this?" Thor tentatively asked after guessing something was amiss.

"You see existence as it _should_ be Odinson," a disembodied voice coldly advised.

Aragorn and Thor were momentarily startled despite having mentally girded themselves to hear it.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn sharply commanded the voice's owner.

The voice was none other than the dark lord's. Aragorn and Thor heard a footstep before their enemy emerged from the darkness to reveal himself. The God of Thunder said the dark lord's name with barely contained rage.

"_Malekith…_"

* * *

Thor guessed the dark lord's identity after taking one look at the Uruks' flamethrowers. They resembled in appearance the energy rifles used by the Dark Elves.

Malekith the Accursed was wearing his customary Dark Elven armour and cloak. The right side of his face remained blackened from when struck by Thor's lightning attack. But Malekith's arms appeared to have regrown.

The God of Thunder realised his foe wasn't present in the flesh. Thor felt angry and frustrated he couldn't physically harm this ethereal Malekith. All he could do was glare at the individual ultimately responsible for the murder of his mother and brother.

"I should've guessed you were behind all this earlier Malekith!" Thor sneered at him. "The recent attacks bear all your hallmarks. Such as cowardly ambushing your foes instead of having the courage to fight them in open battle!"

The crebain that spied Pippin's company quickly returned to Malekith's fortress. After receiving the crebain's report, Malekith used his palantir to investigate the matter as well as the attacks launched against Osgiliath and Ahrakan. The Dark Elf observed his forces had been comprehensively defeated as well as the reason why.

"My forces will directly engage the Free Peoples soon enough Odinson," Malekith assured him unperturbed. "Then will be measured who of us possesses the greater courage."

Thor had told Aragorn their enemy was a cold and ruthless individual. But the callous indifference displayed by Malekith stoked Aragorn's righteous anger nonetheless.

"By what right do you wage war against my kingdom and subjects?!" a seething Aragorn demanded.

"A right your feeble mortal mind would fail to comprehend," Malekith coolly insulted his accuser. "A right my people have had for eons as a result of the cosmos being defiled by light."

"All of whom should now be joined with you in death!" Thor pointed out.

Prior to his last audience with Odin, Thor journeyed to Svartalfheim with Sif and Volstagg to reclaim the Aether. The Aether was floating near Malekith's destroyed ship. Every Dark Elf aboard the vessel had been killed and there was no trace of life in the surrounds either. Malekith had presumably been crushed under the vessel after Selvig prevented it from falling on Thor and Foster.

"You disappoint me Odinson," Malekith mused. "I doubted even your oafish self believing a human's childish toys would be enough to kill me."

"Face me in direct combat to see if you can't be killed by something else!" Thor bristled at Malekith's insult. "Stand against Mjolnir without the Aether inside you!"

"I no longer need the Aether to stand against your weapon." Malekith mocked Thor's threat before revealing, "My power's been increasing since coming to Middle-earth more than two years ago."

Malekith enjoyed how Aragorn and Thor's jaws dropped upon hearing this. He decided to unsettle them even further.

"I was a moment away from being crushed under my ship on Svartalfheim," Malekith started telling how he came to Middle-earth. "But I was saved by the Convergence's final convulsion. I fell through the same vortex Odinson and his two companions did when they first came here. The Convergence obliterated the vortex before my very eyes, replacing it with the dimensional tunnel that now links this realm to Midgard.

"I next found myself at the bottom of a deep abyss. It was the sinkhole Barad-dur fell into after Sauron's destruction. Like you Odinson, the vortex caused me to suffer a temporary loss of power. I slowly, painfully regenerated my limbs as soon as I could use magical energy once more. I began exploring the ruins around me and soon felt something calling out to me…"

"You found Sauron's palantir," Aragorn deduced. It was the only way Malekith could be able to communicate like this.

"Your mind isn't so feeble after all," Malekith 'complimented' Aragorn's correctness.

Thor would've liked to redress this insult. But he was prevented by memories of his conversation with Loki in Germany. Just like his brother's story at the time, Malekith's had a number of elements that still defied explanation.

"How do you know I've been to this realm before?" Thor pressed. "Who showed you how to use a seeing stone?"

Malekith arched an eyebrow and retorted, "Do you think you are the only one with friends in Middle-earth?"

A grey mist then gathered left of Malekith, rising slowly like smoke from a fire. It took the shape of a pale shrouded figure about man-height. The figure rapidly became opaque as Malekith's ally revealed himself. Malekith's ally was bemused by Aragorn and Thor's reaction to his appearance.

He greeted them with, "You've been busy of late my friends…"

* * *

Aragorn and Thor reeled from the appearance of none other than Saruman the White. Saruman held no staff but, despite having been cast out of the order, still wore his Istari robes. His characteristic haughtiness soon manifested itself as well.

"I do not believe it!" an incredulous Aragorn declared. _"I will not!"_

"Then you possess a similar foolishness as Odinson, 'Elessar-King'!" Saruman scoffed Aragorn's majesty.

Thor shared Aragorn's scepticism that Saruman had survived the War of the Ring.

"Do Aragorn or I look to be in a gaming mood Malekith?" Thor sternly advised the Dark Elf.

"No one can project false images through a palantir!" Aragorn insisted.

"Both of you flatter me," Malekith responded. "Your words imply fear I have such power." Malekith quickly acknowledged Saruman with a glance. "Since coming to Middle-earth I've been well taught in the use of palantiri. But my instructor is far more adept at shrouding the vision of other users."

"How did you know we would be using our palantir to lie in wait for us so?" Aragorn asked, his scepticism about Saruman rapidly diminishing.

"You are predictable as ever son of Arathorn," Saruman impatiently sighed. "And your skill with a palantir is vastly inferior to the likes of Malekith and myself."

Thor decided to force the truth in relation to Saruman.

"Saruman's power ended when Gandalf shattered his staff!" Thor emphatically declared. "His corpse fell and was impaled before our very eyes!"

"Yet none of you had the wit to realise I wasn't immediately killed by the worm's cowardly attack," answered Saruman instead. "And while bereft of my staff I still had my palantir."

Saruman then revealed how he'd escaped physical death and survived to this very day. Thor and Aragon felt it an evil parody of Gandalf's recollection in Fangorn.

"My physical life was rapidly fading," Saruman began. "Before my body fell from atop the Orthanc, I transferred what spirit I could into the palantir. It became my spirit's vessel, allowing me to observe the outside world even though I was unable to affect it."

Even allowing for this, the God of Thunder still had reason to doubt Saruman's survival.

"A vessel that I shattered with my bare hands!" Thor exclaimed.

"A most impressive display of power Odinson!" Saruman noted with a mix of sarcasm and sincerity. "One that troubled Sauron no end. But breaking the palantir did not result in _my_ end nor was I particularly troubled by it."

Saruman resumed his narrative by imparting a fact about palantiri that Thor (as well as Aragorn) had been unaware of.

"Did you know that when two palantiri are active they are networked by, what I believe you would call, a 'wormhole'?" Saruman patronisingly asked. "Such a wormhole allowed my escape just before you cast down the palantir. My spirit slipped under Sauron's terrified gaze unnoticed as I projected myself into his palantir.

"I do not lightly say Sauron feared you Odinson. His desperation to find a means to defeat you Avengers was almost as great as his desperation to find the One Ring. He frequently used his palantir to try and discover your weaknesses. His armour at the Morannon was a result of this. Due to this obsession, he never suspected I was watching all that time. Quietly I learned his closest-guarded secrets and knowledge – the technique of shrouding being one of them.

"I survived the destruction of Barad-dur with the palantir coming to rest at the bottom of the abyss the fortress fell into. With the palantir as my very being, I was able to witness the passing of several events. Events such as the Wise departing to the Undying Lands in addition to the establishment of this ridiculous 'Reunited Kingdom'. Sauron may have fallen, but Middle-earth remained vulnerable to my plans for dominion more than ever!

"However, with the palantir as my vessel I could not put these plans into motion myself. I needed a partner, a kindred spirit who felt the same about power and dominion as I did. Two years ago, I found one." Saruman concluded by sarcastically praising Thor, "And all thanks to you Odinson!"

Thor's initial scepticism about Saruman had now entirely evaporated. Two powerful enemies he'd previously assumed dead were not only still alive but also now working together. Despite wishing otherwise, Saruman's final taunt stung him as well. Thor now deeply regretted not having searched for Malekith's body on Svartalfheim.

During the meeting on the SHIELD Heli-Carrier, Thor said the Free Peoples didn't stand a chance against a foe like the Dark Elves. All other Dark Elves may now be dead. But Thor knew he couldn't afford to underestimate Malekith's capabilities like Odin did.

"Saruman's plans complement my previous ones Odinson," Malekith said to his Asgardian nemesis. "You have travelled far to get here. But like I once told you, death will find you regardless." Malekith then verified one of Rogers's theories; "Our initial attacks are just a portent of the overwhelming force about to be unleashed on Middle-earth. Everything of light in this realm will be extinguished by it!"

"Yours isn't the only overwhelming force in Middle-earth!" Aragorn snapped before drawing on some of Thor's words at Dunharrow. "You have your weapons but we have the Avengers!"

Malekith and Saruman exchanged a quick smirk. Their foes had no idea about what was in store for them. A force of Malekith and Saruman's had already infiltrated Minas Tirith. That force's imminent attack would shake the Reunited Kingdom to its core.

"I grant you the Avengers' returning was unforseen by either of us," Saruman carefully conceded. "But it matters not. In the end you'll all be destroyed."

"Confirm your pair's location and soon discover if you are entitled to such a boast!" Thor challenged his adversaries.

"There's a question you and your friends must answer first before confronting us," Malekith stated. "Ask yourselves: what would you sacrifice, for what you believe?"

There was a pause before Aragorn advised with dignity, "I can answer that question – at least in you and Saruman's case."

Even Thor was surprised by Aragorn's response.

"And what would that be Elessar-King?" Saruman mocked the very idea Aragorn claiming such insight.

"Dark lords from any realm do not share power," Aragorn stated. "As certain as light defeating darkness, one of you will eventually betray and kill the other."

Thor noted how Malekith and Saruman's flickered in response to this. Aragorn's words had touched an unspoken and uncomfortable truth the pair would like to deny. But Malekith quickly secured this conversation's final word.

"The only certainty of existence is that it ends in darkness," Malekith reiterated his words at the start. "Behold how you and much of this realm will succumb to this truth."

Malekith and Saruman instantly vanished. Red and white flames then violently exploded around Thor and Aragorn. Despite it being an illusion, Aragorn and Thor suffered as if being burned alive. The intense agony may have lasted only a few seconds. But the duration felt like a lifetime even for Thor.

Thor blinked after the pain passed and saw he'd 'returned' to the Tower chamber a couple of steps removed from the palantir. He was shaking all over just like that time in the Meduseld. Minas Tirith's palantir remained perched on its stand now seemingly dormant. But where was Aragorn? A pained cry revealed the location.

Aragorn was writhing on the floor near where he'd been standing. Thor was soon by his side and firmly gripped Aragorn to steady him. Aragorn's eyes were firmly shut; seething in anguish from what he'd just experienced.

"Such…power…" Aragorn gasped comparing it to his last use of a palantir. "Not even…Sauron's…was as…intense!"

"Easy my friend," Thor softly assured him. "We are back in Minas Tirith."

"How…can't be…stopped…" Aragorn incoherently voiced his thoughts.

"Aragorn look at me!" Thor sharply commanded.

Aragorn's eyes sprang open while his thoughts tried catch up with the surroundings. Noting this, Thor answered the question Aragorn had just hinted at.

"The Free Peoples and Avengers will stop them just like how they stopped Sauron." Thor sincerely predicted before firmly stating, "Together – under your standard!"

Aragorn stilled as he considered this. Unlike Sauron, Malekith and Saruman couldn't be defeated by the destruction of some device. But Thor was right. One of the major reasons for Sauron's downfall was the Fellowship holding true to each other. They held true even after being separated on numerous occasions. As far as Aragorn was concerned, the four Avengers new to Middle-earth were every bit as steadfast as the three Avengers familiar to it. Darkness may yet prevail in Middle-earth. But the Free Peoples and the Avengers would fight as one to the very end. After Aragorn firmly nodded in agreement, Thor helped him up.

"Thank you my friend," Aragorn said before quickly recovering the palantir with its cloth.

Thor nodded at the palantir. "I assume it's now too dangerous for us to use again."

"Their palantir can be continually active with Saruman's consciousness inside it," Aragorn confirmed. "I doubt Saruman's eye to be as far reaching as Sauron's. But he'll know the very moment we try to use our own palantir."

"We'll have to gather intelligence by more conventional methods." Thor concluded before musing, "Which might explain why Gandalf was keen for Clint and Natasha to journey here."

Aragorn arched an eyebrow observing, "It would rank among the most peculiar of Gandalf's riddles if Black Widow and Hawkeye are the 'two eyes' he spoke of!"

The pair chuckled with their spirits slightly raised. As they were exiting the chamber, Aragorn needed something explained to him.

Aragorn asked Thor, "What did Malekith mean by that 'dimensional tunnel' he spoke of?"

* * *

Arwen and Eowyn were the first ones Aragorn and Thor spoke to after leaving the chamber. The Kingdom's ranking ladies didn't know what was more disturbing. The fact Saruman still existed; Malekith's immense power; or the alliance that existed between them. Following Thor's private explanation, Aragorn decided to keep secret for now the wormhole that joined Arda and Earth. The Free Peoples had more immediate concerns than trying to understand theories of a subject called 'general relativity'.

Thor returned to Osgiliath not long after. He told Rogers and the others his theory about Malekith had unfortunately been proven true. Sif gave an uncharacteristic gasp in response. Rogers, Boromir and Faramir were similar shaken about Saruman.

Rogers and Sif still rode that afternoon to Minas Tirith as originally planned. Faramir and a small mounted company escorted them. Despite Faramir's protestations to the contrary, his older brother pulled rank on him.

"_Your family will be missing you little brother," Boromir gently explained. "Given Thor's news, you should take every opportunity to spend time with them."_

Thor would remain with Boromir and Bofur in securing Osgiliath's defences throughout the night. The God of Thunder himself was the best bulwark against surprise attacks like this morning's. Thor promised to destroy any such assault before a even single attacker stepped foot in Osgiliath.

It was evening and Rogers stood on the balcony of his guestroom in the Citadel. Using the Avenger's communications network, he was conversing with Banner for the first time since yesterday.

Banner gave Merry his earpiece prior to confronting Zorrgrat and Lotho. Barton earlier sent word he and Romanoff were on the trail of the last surviving warg-riders. Much to the disappointment of the hobbit children, Hulk transformed back into Banner after Merry passed this on ('I think we've all had enough of Mr Hulk for one day!' was a common parental refrain).

Banner was sitting on a bench in a hobbit hole's back garden in Scary. He was wearing another set of his own clothes. Banner and Rogers exchanged their respective news. Banner's assessment of Malekith and Saruman underlined his genius at thinking outside the box.

"Saruman in the palantir is as good as having an artificial intelligence," Banner observed. "It a strange way it helps Malekith nullify our advantage with Jarvis. No disrespect to our friends who remain here, but I'd bet Saruman knows a lot things about Middle-earth that they don't."

"Gunpowder and napalm probably aren't even the worst of it," Rogers speculated from experience.

"I spoke with Tony earlier," Banner revealed. "We'll start analysing the orc's armour and weapons first thing when both of us get back. Gimli's offered to help as well."

"He's coming back with the rest of you tomorrow morning?" Rogers checked, looking forward to seeing his dwarven friend again.

"Yeah but Sam's an apology." Banner advised before wryly explaining, "As a reward for his captivity, the hobbits made him Deputy Mayor even though he didn't want it! Once things are tidied up in the Shire, he and Halbarad will gather what allies they can and head straight to Minas Tirith."

Banner's remark about tidying up in the Shire jogged Rogers's memory.

"I almost forgot!" Rogers gasped before asking, "Did Natasha get Lotho to sing?"

"Well he first had to cry for more than hour due to remorse," Banner recalled Romanoff's story.

"From betraying the Shire?" was a puzzled Rogers guess.

"No," Banner chuckled. "Remorse after insulting Nat the same way Loki did!"

Rogers knowingly smirked at this before Banner resumed seriously.

"But he took Aragorn's deal," Banner confirmed before summarising what Lotho had divulged to Romanoff. "He was approached by two men in Bree more than a year and a half ago. They obviously didn't tell him they were Malekith's agents. And I doubt 'Bill' and 'Tom' being their real names.

"Their 'bosses' needed a large supply of mithril and were willing to well pay anyone who could discreetly help."

"Mm," Rogers commented. "Yesterday I said to our group in Osgiliath that might've been the case."

"It seems even the orcs didn't know who was ultimately paying them," Banner continued. "Actually, Legolas found indications of a recent mithril shipment just outside the eastern tunnel. But Lotho didn't know where the mithril's being taken. In fact, we still don't know what Malekith and Saruman are actually doing with it."

"And I thought Fury was covert as they come," Rogers bitterly praised Malekith and Saruman's skills of deception. "At least we've cut off their supply for now. Get some rest Bruce. I suspect we'll be relying on your expertise pretty heavily once your back here."

"'Night Steve," Banner signed off.

Banner quietly took in the clear summer night. Its stillness was only punctured by the sound of chirping crickets. Being in the Shire made Banner reminisce about a certain night in Fangorn. It was the night he told Hulk's full story to Merry and Pippin while the Ent Moot laboriously went about its deliberations. Banner remembered the understanding the pair showed him and the Other Guy. Pippin also invited him to come to the Shire after Treebeard advised (dramatically changing his mind hours later) the Ents wouldn't get involved in the war.

Banner often reflected on that night and Pippin's offer. Perhaps Pippin was motivated by compassion after hearing about Banner's life on the run. If Banner was unable to return home, Pippin didn't want him feeling outcast in Middle-earth. Banner would likely appreciate the Shire's simplicity and peace given all he'd experienced in life. If this morning were any indication, even the Other Guy would feel acceptance here! Pippin's innocence at the time about Saruman's evil made the offer particularly heart rendering. Now every hobbit had been stripped of such innocence thanks to the orcs' occupation. Banner felt the Other Guy stirring inside.

"You bet we'll make Saruman answer for it," Banner whispered to Hulk in assurance.

The back door then opened. It was the very hobbit he'd just been thinking about.

"I'm not disturbing you Bruce?" Pippin checked before joining him on the bench.

Banner decided to wait until Barton and Romanoff returned so everyone got to hear Rogers's bad news at the same time.

"I'm just taking in the night air Pippin," Banner advised.

"There's a couple of things I need to ask you about," Pippin began before revealing the first. "When Clint and Natasha come back, do you think they'd give Sam and his family a ride home to Bag End? It's south-west of here near Hobbiton. We'd be there in minutes given how fast the jet goes."

"I'll check first but I'm pretty sure Clint and Nat won't mind." Banner forecast before asking, "Wasn't Bag End Frodo's home?"

"He left it to Sam before sailing into the West," Pippin confirmed with a touch of sadness. "It upset the Sackville-Bagginses no end. Lotho had the orcs evict Sam and his family so he could take up residence in it. I think I understand why Sam's keen to return there as soon as possible. To Sam, looking after Bag End is all part of his promise to Gandalf not leave Frodo."

"We all miss your cousin Pippin." An understanding Banner sympathised before checking, "Are Legolas and Gimli ok with us going to Hobbiton?"

"Gimli especially," Pippin answered with a twinkle in his eye. "Particularly after hearing the Green Dragon still stands and its best ale was hidden all the time the orcs were here!"

The pair chuckled at this. Banner remembered what Gandalf said about the Green Dragon in the Meduseld. He wondered if Gimli and Legolas would again make the most of Thor's absence and have a drinking contest.

"What's the second thing?" a mirthful Banner asked.

"It's actually about Scary's inn," Pippin continued the drinking theme. "The orcs completely wrecked it while they were here. It will take some time to rebuild. But the owner wants to know if you'd mind it re-opening as 'The Other Guy'!"

* * *

Romanoff and Barton used the Quinjet to conduct their search and destroy mission. Despite the Quarry's liberation, reliable information indicated half a dozen warg-rider patrols were still at large in the Shire. Each patrol consisted of five orcs and their mounts.

The Quinjet could certainly travel across the Shire in quick time. But even the jet's advanced detection systems couldn't provide blanket coverage over a landmass the size and topography of the Shire. The patrols didn't exactly emit radar signals and nor did the Reunited Kingdom have a spy satellite Romanoff and Barton could access.

Reflecting its pilot's codename, the jet circled at high altitude like a hawk around the Shire's borders. Barton used the glare of the sun to prevent the jet being spotted from the ground. And just like a hawk, the jet rapidly swooped when its prey came out into the open.

Barton still wouldn't admit it to Stark. But the trade-off between speed and noise from the power cell had proven very useful on this mission. The only sound a patrol would hear of its impending doom was a quiet hum coming from behind. Romanoff would then let rip with the Quinjet's cannon to mow down the targeted patrol. Barton and Romanoff were just about to attack the last remaining patrol in such a manner.

The patrol was moving through the hills of the South Farthing. Word had reached them of their comrades' defeat at the Quarry. Mornaakh's bargain was null and void as far as they were concerned. No amount of gold could ever persuade them to fight – and certainly be killed by – Hulk. The orcs foolishly hoped escaping the Shire would be easier under cover of darkness. But Romanoff could perfectly sight them via the cannon's targeting interface.

The Quinjet's cannon burst into life, brightly piercing the night sky. The orcs and their mounts were mercilessly cut down in a hail of rapid cannon fire. All that was left of Zorrgrat's force was killed in seconds.

Throughout the mission, Romanoff wore a vindictive expression whenever she fired the cannon. Barton had long noticed it and well guessed the reason. The warg-riders were a proxy to Black Widow for someone else.

"You're done killing Lotho yet?" Barton asked her deadpan.

A peeved Romanoff muttered, "Barely started…"

* * *

**The villains have now been revealed and undoubtedly more than a few readers' eyebrows have been raised. Especially as their appearance – on the surface at least – flies in the canonical face of both franchises.**

**Malekith's inclusion is not done lightly given canon says he was crushed under his ship. I could be trite and argue we only saw the ship falling on him. But there were deeper reasons behind by decision to make him Middle-earth's latest dark lord.**

**The Dark Elves in **_**TDW**_** were presented as a powerful foe even for the Asgardians. But to me at least, Malekith felt somewhat under whelming as an individual antagonist. Especially given the powers other Marvel worlds attribute him with. Having him in Middle-earth is in some way my attempt to 'put up or shut up' on the matter. And although not used in the film, his quote about sacrifice fits in well with this story. None of this should be read as a criticism of Christopher Eccleston's performance – even the greatest actors can only work off the script given to them.**

**As for Saruman? I'll admit he was a very fun character to write in the first story. But giving Malekith a huge repository of Middle-earth knowledge helps balance what information the Free Peoples can give the Avengers.**

**Some of the described uses of palantiri in this chapter aren't exactly pure Tolkien either. But neither were many elements in the film trilogy. I'd argue the palantiri changes I've included to make an entertaining story aren't too far beyond the bounds of canon. Or at the very least won't prove to be this story's 'jump the shark' moment.**

**Visiting Hobbiton (aka Matamata in New Zealand) will delight just about any **_**Lord of the Rings**_** devotee. Having lunch in 'The Green Dragon' was a particular highlight – even if its drinks were served in hobbit-sized pints.**


End file.
